Inertia II
by MadamGrandAdmiral
Summary: Illyana continues to duel against the past of her parents and their involvement in the Empire, whilst attempting to rationalise the apparent survival of Thrawn.
1. Divulgence

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars at all. None of it. Though I do have a lot of their books… No infringement is intended.

Well…I'm back. Did any of you miss me? Better not answer that one…! I'm assuming I'm wanted, since I had 1,000+ pageviews on Part One (Thanks so much).

Lets go…

Inertia II

Chapter One: Divulgence

Peace; barely in the Empire Proper 2 weeks, and the decades-long war, a complete shift in ideals and concepts, was finally over, thanks to Illyana's intervention. Pellaeon felt a weight lifted, from the second he had put his finger to the datapad, confirming the Peace Agreement. Terms had been settled and defined, borders agreed, trade disputed, but finally, peace settled comfortably across the two. The New Republic was still confronting the brush wars that had erupted, but thanks to the Caamas Document provided, it was finally beginning to die out.

Completed in a conspicuously plain conference room aboard the _Chimaera,_ numerous dignitaries from both sides were present. President Gavrison took the datapad, pressing his thumb print beside Pellaeon's in agreement with the terms. A collective sighed was released as the datapad was placed down, the holorecorders following this momentous occasion and broadcasting them across the entire galaxy.

Finally, it reached the small hands of Illyana, the officially unrecognised ruler of the Imperial Remnant, and a small smile crossed her face as she pressed her print into the scanner. Though she was not an actual official, she had acted as a fair and just representative who, despite her young age, displayed all the signs of a competent leader.

Pellaeon watched her; dressed in what he could only guess to be state robes of wherever she had came from. It was shocking that someone of her appearance was even present. Faces, from both sides of the dispute he recognised, all of them seasoned and aged in this conflict, and here she had emerged, a phoenix from the ashes, seeking a fair agreement, not vengeance for her parents. He was certain she would make a fine leader.

Not that the Empire itself was completely in agreement. The remaining moffs continued to question Illyana's right to rule, whilst others continued to cast doubts upon her competence. Though, he reflected, he wouldn't believe that a 13 year old would be able to serve as a ruler if he hadn't seen her skills, or known her parents.

The ceremony broke up without great note, a divide still quite apparent in the room, the drab uniforms of the Imperials so far removed from the motley collection of aliens and humans that represented the New Republic. Dania stood in the middle, resting against the wall, turning her head slowly, as if she was looking around. Turning back to his conversation, he didn't notice the route of one obstacle Illyana would not expect.

"So you're the child of Dania Laquila?"

Illyana turned to the direction of the voice, face passive. A strong female, her presence apparent; even without sight. Illyana felt the confidence, the experience of this older woman, from just a single line of speech. It could really only be one person. She could feel the strength of her emotions, the power that flowed from her, contained because it had not yet been tapped. A strong ally, or a dangerous enemy; it was depending on how Illyana could handle her.

"Councillor Leia Organa Solo, I presume?" Illyana inclined her head; the infamous princess of Alderaan was something of an enigma to her, strong and defiant in the face of overwhelming odds. Yes, she had been indirectly responsible for her father's death; but one had to respect one's enemies if one had any respect at all. "I am Dania's child, Illyana, Official Ruler of the Empire of the Hand. It is a privilege to be present."

Silence from the other; it seemed as if she was being measured against something by Leia. The room itself had fallen oddly quiet, as if dreading and anticipating such a confrontation between them both.

"You're a child, how is it you came to be here?" Leia used a probing, respectful voice, neither patronising nor snide, though the words themselves could be taken in offence. Illyana felt it a fair question. After all, everyone present had been deep into the Imperial/Republic war, it was only fair of her to question Illyana's right to enter and draw it to a close. For a child to enter one of the most fiercely argued debates in the Galaxy's history, and end it, meant that Illyana herself would immediately be held accountable for her actions. Out of fear, or reverence, questions would be asked.

"Forgive my impertinence, but you yourself were not much older than I am when you appeared at the Senate for the first time." Illyana looked straight ahead of her, hoping she had accurately judged the direction of Leia's voice. Conversations around them seemed to have dropped away, all attention now on their tableau, turning the pressure on Illyana up that much further.

"I was present with my father." Leia's voice sounded amused at her retort. Illyana allowed a small smile to her face as she sipped at the glass in her hand, considering how next to broach this subject. It was clear her parents would be a sore point for the New Republic, and it would take her a damn long time to shake away the negative propaganda that had turned them into monstrous warlords.

"Unfortunately, I haven't the luxury of having a parent's personal guidance. My guardians would never have let me return to the Empire proper if they did not think me ready." Tentatively, she spoke. It would not do to reveal too much of her life to those present, not when she couldn't be certain of where their alliances lay. But so long as she kept the location of the Hand of Thrawn a secret, there ought to be no problems should the alliance turn sour on her.

"Ready for what?" A trap set in exchange for Leia's, and the elder woman fell into it. Truly, the elder woman deserved her reputation of a shrewd mind. Not totally focussed on her own goals, but open to the ambitions of others against her.

A worthy leader of the New Republic. She was not too proud to admit that perhaps her father could have met his match with Leia against him, and the resources on her side to defy him. She asked all the right questions, thought in a clear, concise manner; yes, she would make a good ally. As well as aiding her onto the Noghri home world Honoghr.

"Who can say? I have a purpose, and I intend to fulfil it, whatever it may be. But do not concern yourself; I am not a warrior leader. I intend to turn the Empire into a more benevolent organisation, after the fashion my father created in the Unknown Regions." Illyana's voice carried overtones of assurance, calming whatever fears the experienced Leia would pick up. In her position, Illyana was fairly certain that she would be aware of the threat she would pose.

"You have been living in the Unknown Regions?" Slight surprise laced Leia's tone; was the unknown such a worry to the people of the New Republic? But perhaps it was justified, with the threat the Ssri-ruuk had posed, back in the Republic's infancy, and with their experience of Thrawn. Idly, Illyana considered how the New Republic would deal with the knowledge of the Chiss Ascendancy when it came through.

"Ever since the Battle of Bilbringi. My mother had me taken by my guardian, Staliae, to the High Tower, the base of his operations in the Unknown Regions. I was adopted, in much the same way as you, into a family there, with the Admiral Parck to watch over my education." A heartfelt appeal to Leia, yes, the parallels between them were somewhat uncanny. And yet the differences were also uncanny.

"You're not what I expected for the child of Grand Admiral Thrawn." Leia spoke after a silence, her judgement perhaps re-evaluated. For the second time that day, a collective sigh was released; despite no longer being president, Leia still held a degree of influence, and if the new leader of the Empire could not at least earn her respect, it would be a very difficult peace to keep.

Illyana hoped that comparisons between her and her father would not occur; but it seemed that everyone in the Galaxy proper had already tainted her with his reputation. Sensing a probable trap, Illyana again responded carefully, only too aware of how closely she would be judged for her words.

"His intentions are misunderstood…but that is not a conversation for today. It is a day of celebration, of the ending of a conflict; it would be pointless to keep encircling issues of the past. It does not matter what divided us before, but what unites us now." She rose her glass again, to the whole room, and drank.

A stunned silence held sway over the people, until a reply was echoed around.

"Here, Here!" Leia mirrored Illyana, to thunderous applause.

Her request to go to Honoghr had been accepted, and in a few moments, their shuttle would rendezvous with Leia's in the atmosphere over the now flourishing planet. Nervousness overcame Illyana again; this was facing the past head on, smashing into it. After all, this had been the first planet she had visited in any official capacity, never letting go of her father's gloved hand, terrified of tripping and losing her decorum. Memories were especially strong since she had replayed the datapad, reliving her parent's experiences, trying to picture exactly what the Empire had been like in its heyday.

She would never recapture that lost magnificence, but would she ever want to? The suppression of billions of lives, the brutality and the cruelty of some of the members of the elite were unthinkable. To allow and organisation such a the House of Dolls to exist, to force women into such behaviour…She did not yet know how her parents had conceived her, but she knew, deep down, it would not have occurred whilst Dania had still been a Doll. Little more than a whore.

Returning to the present, she tried to prepare for the meeting with the Noghri Maitrakh. Feelings would undoubtedly be negative, against her father and therefore her. And how would she ever know where to find the datachip? She focussed on her memories, what had taken place that day? There had been a meeting of all the major heads of families, and there had been the debacle of the Noghri who had been interrogated by Leia.

It wouldn't be hard to find, otherwise she might never have found it. Perhaps it would be more apparent when they reached the surface. Something caught her attention, and she turned her head towards the door.

"I remember a day, very much like this one, when we both went down to Honoghr." Illyana heard footsteps approach, and addressed Pellaeon outright, before he could even draw breath to speak to her. "So much has changed since then…"

"Things will continue to change, Ma'am. It's the only certainty." Pellaeon completed his entry, and sat down beside Illyana. Her hand felt his near hers, resting on the arm, body heat radiating, beating heart like a drum.

"Please call me Illyana, Commander. You're no lackey to my family, and you never have been." She smiled; Pellaeon suddenly wondered if it was possible that she could know. But that would impossible, it was conducted in utter secrecy, no one could ever have known how close Dania and he had been.

Dania, who lay stone-cold in the _Chimaera's_ morgue, as Thrawn had done; awaiting transportation to the sanctuary where Thrawn had been laid to rest. It was painful, finally she would be reunited with the one she had loved, but who could never love her back. He knew that feeling well, too well.

She's at peace, where Flim and Disra and all the others who have sought to displace her can't touch her. She's with her ally, her idol, her god. She's where she's always wanted to be. He comforted himself with this knowledge, unsure whether to mourn for her or be joyous.

The conman had, days previously, confessed his part in Disra's plan, hired to act as the esteemed and thoroughly dead Grand Admiral Thrawn. He had merely considered it a high-stakes job, having fallen on hard times, and having no way out. By the time he realised how deeply involved he was, there was no way he could have escaped.

It was a hauntingly familiar story. All whilst Flim had been interrogated, Pellaeon was instead seeing Dania, telling him how she had met Thrawn, how she had only wanted a debut with a person of rank, and had been manipulated by Thrawn into being an ally for a long time. Flim had admitted to contacting Dania on her personal communication, and hadn't been able to speak when he had been shown the note she had left behind.

"Forgive me, I had no idea I could have convinced her to do such a deed…"

Dania would not have wanted him punished; circumstances had gone against him. He had attempted to back down, but like Dania, would have only walked into an early death. Pellaeon had granted clemency, so long as he testified against Disra.

"Illyana, you will be in a great deal of danger on the surface. The Noghri still have a great deal of bitterness against the Empire. Stay behind me as much as you can, and I'll make sure nothing will happen to you." He touched her elbow, a small smile on his face. It was really the least he could do.

"Leia would not dare let anything happen. If she does, it will be seen as an assault against the peace. To the galaxy, I am merely a child, and I intend to manipulate that as much as I can." Illyana carefully reached forwards, strapping a holster to her hip nonetheless, adjusting her jacket as she stood up. She seemed to look at him questioningly.

"As you wish, Illyana." He sighed. He had promised to tell Illyana, but…there was too much going on. It was inappropriate for him to put another burden on her shoulders. He both envied her abilities; to have such potential and skill, and yet constantly be expected to live up to impossible goals. Even Leia had confessed to have expected her to be a clone of her father. And she had had to walk alone, with no equals for fair comparison.

"Commander, is something-?" She asked, her voice delicately addressing his hesitancy. Her attention to the subtleties of the tones of his voice was astounding. Though perhaps it ought not to surprise him, after all, a balance had to be struck. Illyana had clearly found ways of combating the problems of being blind.

"No, Illyana. Nothing of importance." He watched as her hand flicked, and a white cane extended in her hand. Carefully stepping forward, she began to walk, tapping the floor before her. She was a brave creature. Watching her, he realised he'd fallen behind, and rushed to return to her side.

A thousand sensations demanded attention as she stood inside the hall, soaking up the atmosphere, reliving the memories of her first exploration on a planet. The scent of the old wood, the packed floor beneath her feet, the almost holy presence that existed within the room.

It could have been a hall from a hundred million different species in the entire galaxy, but this one was special. This was the place her father had chosen to take her for the first time, her first official appearance before Imperial citizens. Since that day, she had been to many planets, but this one was always the one that was fresh in her mind, a special, hidden place that only she coveted as much. Not for the Noghri, and not for the land, but just for the significance of its presence in her past. She could almost feel her hand held in the leather softness of her father's grip, his comforting strength nearby…

"I did not expect to be allowed to remain here alone; I have to admit, Commander." Illyana stood very precisely in the middle of the _Dukha_, the saucer-like chandelier allowing the pinpricks of thousands of tiny stars to illuminate her. Pellaeon looked around, wondering where to start. Pellaeon thought the effect beautiful, even if it was unintentional. She truly was her mother's daughter.

"The Councillor was as good as her word. I was concerned when you were approached at first." He was referring to the incident when they had first landed. Leia had descended, and then indicated for Illyana and Pellaeon to follow her. The gather Noghri had immediately surged forwards in uproar, recognising the two from their scents.

"Yes, it was somewhat uncomfortable to have my weapon taken without realising it. But I suppose they had to be certain I was not hostile. After all, I could be seen as a threat to them." Illyana had protested her innocence to the knowledge of their manipulation, and promised a policy of non-interference with them again. They had also insisted that she never return to their homeworld when she found what it was she was looking for.

"They recognised us both though, and we have been granted this starting point." Pellaeon said, a hint of hope in his voice. He had seen the capabilities of the Noghri, and knew it was good fortune to have escaped them with their lives. Truly vengeful Noghri would not even have allowed them to run for their lives.

"It is our final point also, Commander. Nothing on this planet is as secure as this, their ancestral meeting place. The datachip is in here somewhere, and we must solve where." She said sadly; often she had relived this time, another of her special moments with her father, standing still beside him as he held the convocation with the Noghri Dynasts.

"Have you had any luck yet?" The doors were flung open, and Leia entered. "The Noghri have been unable to locate anything that may have been bought here when the Grand Admiral was last here, I'm afraid." Footsteps followed her; Illyana cocked her head to try to decide where the two Noghri were going. They approached the easternmost wall, and set down whatever it was they were carrying, and began to work.

"We have not been able to think of anything longstanding that may have survived the decade, either." Pellaeon sighed. This would not be as easy as he had first hoped it would be. But he would find what it was Illyana wanted; his loyalty now sifting from her parents to their child. Her skilful handling of the negotiations had impressed him enough to earn his unwavering loyalty.

They continued to scrape at the wall, whatever it was they were doing; Illyana frowned, trying to figure out what it was that made them work at the wall. Surely they would not repair it when their Overlord was present? A hunch was niggling at her to investigate it further.

"Illyana?" Pellaeon and Leia turned to look at Illyana, wondering what could have distracted the usually focused woman. Head cocked, Illyana was listening intently, but not to them. Carefully walking towards them, Illyana began to speak.

"Tell me, Councillor Organa-Solo, what is decorating the walls in here?" Pellaeon glanced around; why would the primitive etchings be of any interest to Illyana? He caught himself before he spoke; it was primitive, yes, and not particularly pleasing to humans, but wasn't this essentially the art of the Noghri?

"Mainly the family trees of the Noghri." Leia replied in a confident voice. How very appropriate, for Thrawn to have hidden the chip in the illustration of the Noghri's history-picture… Would Leia perhaps cotton on to what Illyana had discovered?

"Is there any history? The major events that have occurred to the Noghri people?" Illyana asked quickly, a small smile on her face. "Is the Convocation my father called illustrated? That will be where the chip is hidden. "

Pellaeon and Leia scanned the image together, working in opposite directions in order to pinpoint the specific image. Working away from the destruction of the land, and the coming of Darth Vader, to the swapping of the Overlord, to the third convocation called…

"I can see it. It's basic, but it's present. You're standing beside the High Throne, where the Grand Admiral is seated, you have your hands clasped in front of you. There's a …" Pellaeon peered closely; something was held in the illustrated Illyana's arms, something that had not been present on the actual day. Leia also looked closely, and then carefully prised it off. The Noghri paid no attention to this part of their past anymore, preferring to move on from the dark days in which they served the tyrannical Empire.

"Is this what you have been looking for?" Leia handed it back to Illyana, who still stood under the saucer, silver light making her appear even more supernatural, her skin paler than ever. She looked ghostly, and she looked more like a child than she had ever seen. "I hope you find in it what you're looking for."

Like herself, she had been forced to grow up much too quickly; she did not regret that she had been put on a path she could now not deviate from, but she regretted the loss of time. Yes, they had been on opposite sides, they may have once been enemies, but they also had a future to build together. A bright future, if her sensations proved correct.

"Thank you, Councillor Organa-Solo. You are as noble as I have been told."

"Perhaps. But I think we had better return to the shuttle, before the Noghri take offence at your act of vandalism…"

Author's Note:

There. It is over. The obligatory Starter Chapter is over….

Hope I haven't turned you all off yet .

**MsvDA: **I'm glad you're pleased with the story; I'm rereading it and a little shocked myself. Couldn't believe I wrote it, in all honesty. I hope you like where this is going, believe me when I say there are plenty of surprises, shocks and tears before its over…

**Neila Nuruodo: **I'm going to get my grammar obsessed friend to check over it, and re-upload it soon…The plot will remain is just my dreadful grammar and spelling. .

You have to see so much more yet…so very much more.

Dania and Illyana still have a lot to share…

MGA


	2. Secrets

**Disclaimer: **Guess what? I DON'T own SW!

Righty-oh, I'm off on my hols soon, but I will be back pretty soon too...So I'll upload this chappie now! Hope you like it, and remember, reviews make me VERY happy . Happy authors write faster!

**  
Inertia II: Chapter Two: Secrets**

Illyana wasted no time; even as she boarded the shuttle, she had found out the datacard, and inserted it into the correct terminal of the pad. Almost instantly, the recording began, but this time it was not Thrawn who spoke to the half-human.

Pellaeon could not help but overhear the voice that spoke, a teasing, lilting voice that overspilled with happiness and laughter. A voice that had only been heard a fortnight ago and yet somehow felt different to him.

Dania Laquila almost giggled the words out at those who listened, finding the whole idea of recording the past ludicrous, most likely. He felt a pang of pain; Dania never thought that things would get worse; she had always been so positive and unwilling to concede to the darkness that threatened anything.

"Hello Yana, I hope this is not all that much of a shock to you. Thrawn explained the reasons of this recording to me, and I suppose I agree that our past needed to be recorded. Some things, however, will be unpalatable to you, I'm sure. But this is the truth, and everything that we did was done for our survival. It was a different world then; The Empire was a lot more opulent, its influence incredibly strong across the galaxy as a whole and also a lot more dangerous to exist within, especially for a courtesan and an Alien…"

-She could feel the smooth surface under her fingertips, and found it unyielding when she slammed her fist into it. Darkness pressed in on her, almost suffocating her as she fought to escape, to get out of where she was confined-

Opening her eyes, Dania dispelled the sensations that she had been recalling, shuddering at the sensation of claustrophobia that still held sway over her. Since her encounter with the Emperor a few months previous, nightmares of being trapped and confined had occurred almost nightly, vague memories long lost and forgotten resurfacing in a most disturbing way.

Since that meeting, there had been suggestions that if she fulfilled her purpose as Palpatine's spy, her memories would be returned to her. She would learn her past exactly, and she would finally know who she was. Secrets would be revealed to her, secrets she had desperately wanted to know, and so she justified her covert monitoring of Thrawn's affairs by considering it merely a fair exchange.

Secrets were a part of her everyday life. Whether they were overheard, bargained for, swapped, stolen, or even her own being buried, Dania was a library of knowledge, explicit and hidden knowledge stored inside her mind. It was one of the privileges and one of the burdens of being a Doll. Manipulation was not a level she wished to stoop, but it was a necessity for her to survive.

Sitting carefully inside one of the numerous rooms of Imperial Palace, a glass carefully held in a delicate hand, she was waiting patiently for Voss Parck. They had an engagement that night, at a party where the Grand Admiral Zaarin would be present.

There had been rumours of dissention for months, of unhappiness in Zaarin's corner, and Thrawn had privately considered the elimination of Zaarin to be his priority. With the aged Grand Admiral out the way, Thrawn's promotion to the position would be guaranteed. Parck and Thrawn had been planning this for a time; though it had not been spoken aloud, Dania knew it was the intention that Thrawn would replace Zaarin.

And so, day and night, for the past 4 months, she had been working tirelessly to find something to undermine Zaarin with, any slip up, any piece of information, and whisper that could be turned into a truth to justify an assault on his person.

Since her disastrously well-known debut, she had become infamously associated with Thrawn, a third well-known member of his and Parck's elite little cabal. This afforded her at least some foothold in court, some reason for her to remain in the presence of their Emperor, even if it was as an underling. His promise was being upheld, as was hers to him.

The Cabal was gaining strength and standing within Imperial Court, a number of new-comers flocking to join Thrawn, others hanging back. Those who still watched with interest, she carefully noted their names, and approached later, using her growing conversational skills to ensnare them to their cause.

Roganda no longer gave her trouble; whether it was the fear of Dania's lashing out, or, more likely, being warned off by the Emperor, Dania lived what felt like a charmed life, free of the trivial concerns that had once concerned her. She smiled; the satisfaction of being untouchable by Roganda was immense, but she did not doubt that the courtesan had a dagger hidden, waiting for the opportunity to ruin her again.

In some ways, she had benefited from her debut with Thrawn; people were more likely to avoid her for consorting with an alien, or approach her if they were sympathetic to her ideals. It was win-win; it eliminated her enemies from getting too close, and allowed her to work more closely on those who would possibly be their allies.

Now sponsored, she was required to be at their beck and call, obedient and unquestioning of their authority, which she was quite willing to do anyway. It made her job all the more palatable, if they did not know about it.

A bitter taste in her mouth, she sipped at her drink, wondering why she felt guilt at betraying them to the Emperor… No, its not betrayal; I serve one master, and he is Palpatine, the supreme ruler of the galaxy. It is heresy for me to even consider protecting them… She shuddered, wondering why she felt so cold all of a sudden.

The truth was she often felt like ice after considering her ruler, for some strange and unknown reason; perhaps it was the fact he knew what had happened in her past, and was unwilling to share it, or maybe it was the palpable energy she felt, literally crackling the air around him. She shivered, shaking her mind clear as she focused on the person who now entered through the door.

"Are you ready?" Voss Parck greeted her with a small smile, carefully bowing to her in respect. She had recently qualified in experience, and was permitted to wear a lighter collar as part of her Geisha's robes. It also meant she was no longer a newcomer to the house, and demanded the same respect as any courtly female did.

"Ready and waiting to finally end this investigation into Zaarin." She curtseyed in return, gracefully dipping low to the floor, showing equal respect for his standing as an officer. Carefully straightening, she too smiled in reply, her lips now filled out with red lipstick.

"All in good time." His serious words did not hide his own weariness at their task. He offered his hand; she took it, feeling the soft leather beneath her hand. Of course, it was an official event, and he would be wearing his dress uniform. She was so used to seeing him now that she had barely noticed.

"Lead the way then." She replied, following as he led her out of the room and into the twilight.

It was an open top speeder that waited for them and a number of other guests, outside of the Imperial Palace. Clearly, Zaarin was taking no chances; the location was to be kept a secret until the last minute. Supporting Dania, Parck held her cloak out of her way as she climbed aboard the final speeder, carefully settling into the plush interior, the expression of excitement on her face unexpected.

Though he supposed he ought to learn to expect the unexpected from her. Simple things that he took for granted were wondrous to her; it almost made him sad that she could not remember the simple pleasures and had to discover them anew.

A lot had changed in the four months since Dania had joined their group; she now seemed to be something of a good luck charm, attracting those who had before kept their distance. He had seen her in action, and readily conceded she was more than just a concubine as he had assumed.

Dania was now cautiously looking over the side of the speeder, ducking carefully to the side as other transports zoomed passed, nowhere near and yet unnerving her enough. It was quite amusing to watch, that was until he found her fallen in his lap, leaning a little too far forward, and startled backwards.

"You need to be more careful, Dania." He straightened her up, trying not to think about the second their eyes had met. She glanced shyly away, whether from guilt or embarrassment, he was not sure.

She was a lot more than he had first assumed. She was sweetly devious, clever and savvy on Court politics, as well as possessing the prettiest smile he had ever known at Court.

It was dangerous; Thrawn had said that none of them should get too attached, because it was merely a business agreement. Dania had agreed, a small smile lighting up those lips as she glanced at them both, light eyes flashing.

Those bright blue eyes flashed again now, her lips slightly parted as she watched the swarms of transports move around them. So innocent and so unaware of whom she was, and the place she had in all of this.

What Dania didn't realise was that Thrawn planned to leave the Empire Proper as soon as he assumed the role as a Grand Admiral, to return to the Unknown Regions again and to bring peace, control and justice in Palpatine's name to the barbarian cultures that existed just outside of the galaxy.

By the time she did find out their true motives, they would both be long gone, and Dania would be left alone, a regrettable loss, but damage they would have to accept.

Though they had worked outside of civilisation before, this final exile would guarantee that Thrawn's true power stayed concealed, and therefore protected by the isolation the Unknown Regions. His distrust and dislike of those who were Force-sensitive was something kept between the two of them, but Thrawn had no desire to be at Court any longer than he needed to be.

Palpatine had begun to collect a number of Force-sensitive individuals, handpicking and training them personally; he was clearly planning something, some infiltration. The fact that he had created the Circle of Twelve indicated he was trying to bring the military more closely under his jurisdiction.

Where this would leave Dania, he knew not; when he had asked Thrawn, he had said that arrangements had been made with the Emperor for her safety. Nothing more detailed than this had been said, and Parck hoped that whatever the plan for her, it really was for her benefit rather than her manipulation.

He was feeling guilt. Whether it was down to his well hidden attraction, or because he was going soft, he was not sure, but it felt so wrong for him to be seated with her now. He could not play this game; it was above and beyond his comprehension, he could not distance himself from her.

"Captain Parck?" Dania's hand delicately touched his arm; he realised they had stopped, having arrived at their destination. Her eyes were wide with concern, and he found himself slightly embarrassed by the attention.

"I was parsecs away, Dania, forgive me. Come."

There were very few places considered exquisite enough to host a celebration for a Grand Admiral; and so it was this that had helped Thrawn in his search for the location of the party. The short range tracking device concealed on Dania's brooch merely confirmed a suspicion

Parck and Dania were in place, in case a distraction was needed whilst he discovered the incriminating files. They had managed to acquire an invitation through Dania's contacts in the House of Dolls. Their names had been approved without issue, and added to the guest list immediately. Thrawn suspected Palpatine's intervention.

Dania had integrated well into their little circle; Parck's unhappiness at using a Doll evaporating once her role began providing results. In fact, the rapport between them was growing rather friendly; perhaps a little too much so on Parck's side. He frowned; he had not counted on Voss interfering with the scheme he had for Dania.

But then Parck only had a rudimentary understanding of the agreements made between the Emperor and himself. And if the remainder of his plan was to succeed, there could be no attachments to Dania.

It was a lot easier to say than to do; Dania had a likable personality, a pleasant disposition and was incredibly useful, despite her connections to Palpatine and her informant tendencies. He rarely developed feelings for anyone, but he would be sorry to leave Dania here, especially in the midst of the political storm that he would whip up. Even by reminding himself she was acting as a spy against him did not rescind the feeling.

But returning to the moment, he considered his approach. Carefully concealed in the entrance to the Imperial Hotel, he could watch as the guests entered, and time his deception carefully.

There were plans he had heard of from his informant; datacards that held all the information concerning the recent movements of Zaarin's TIE fighters, as well as modifications, assault plans and strategies. It was these datacards that would prove Zaarin's defection, as well as prove instrumental in defeating him later on.

Demetrius Zaarin was considered one of the Empire's best strategists; Thrawn had often seen this proven, and found the idea of challenging him quite tempting. Perhaps he would be assigned the mission of taking Zaarin down…

The guests had assembled; from his place, he could see that there was milling room, but no more space for people. As soon as Zaarin descended, he would enter the room where the Grand Admiral was staying, and take the datacards. It would force him to either abandon the plan or force it forwards, at great inconvenience, he hoped. Parck was wearing a commlink, so communication was not an issue.

He cast a glance down at the party, scanning for any of the recognisable white uniforms that would label Zaarin's arrival. He caught a flash of white; and felt his blood run cold as he realised that it was Tigellinus, making his way towards Dania. He tapped his commlink quickly.

"Captain Parck, we may have to make a slight change…"


	3. Pride

Inertia II

Chapter Three: Pride

Pellaeon looked at the floor, not wishing to see the expression on Illyana's face. His sense of dread rose within, inspired by the events which Dania's voice recalled so clearly on the datapad. Court had been cut throat, and no man there would have considered a courtesan's feelings in their grander scheme, but still, it felt so –surreal- to consider that Dania had once been amongst the currency bartered with.

How had The White Empress, as the Moffs had referred to her, risen in Court, from Courtesan to Empress? He could never recall Dania speaking of her past to him, unless it was in reference to Thrawn, and her eyes always echoed some splinter of happiness of those times.

She was clearly a great deal more complicated than anyone had given her credit for, and he had arguably been one of the closest people to her. Certain of her secrets would be kept until his death bed, unless they uncovered themselves, and forced his hand.

Illyana was not strong to deal with them at the moment. He would let them be known to her when it was relevant. Forcing the dubiously treasonous thoughts from his minds, he returned his attention to the girl/woman before him, uncertain for a flickering of a second as to what she truly was.

She was mature indeed for a 13 year old, physically and mentally, but emotionally? In the fortnight since their re-acquaintance, he had seen enough of her to realise her emotive state balanced on a pin-head, her difficulty with the intense human mood swings of her teenage years. It was not obvious, but the weary look in her eyes, the slight twitch of her mouth-it was enough of a break in the not-so perfect mask of unemotion to unveil the truth to those that understood.

"Pellaeon? What do you make of this?" Illyana's voice was carefully modulated, but a slight wavering proved this was only another powder blue placed on top her feelings. "Am I making the situation worse for myself by listening to these things?"

He looked at her, one small, slim fingered hand almost white as it grasped the chair handle. How alone she must have been, all those years whilst in the Unknown Regions. Even if she had been integrated into a family, the unanswered questions about her father and mother must have been like a poison in her mind. Was she uncovering the damage left by the toxin now? Or was it a single moment of doubt?

"It's your choice, Illyana. Your parents left them for you; it's up to you to make a decision, either way. The information is there is you want it." He took this as his cue to leave; clearly she needed some time on her own.

"Thank you, Commander…"

XXX

Dania sucked a breath in, feeling anxious. Thrawn's last minute change was not to her liking, but she clearly had no choice. Tigellinus was heading towards her, and there was no avoiding a Grand Admiral. She recalled his silence over her choice of Thrawn, and silently wondered whether this would be the time he took his revenge.

An instinct she could not name was alerting her to a female in the corner, her hair cut shorter than the fashion, her selection of bright red never changing, even for this particularly important event. Few were as confident as she; few had cause to be. For Arden Lyn was a member of the deadly circle of assassins Palpatine had placed around Court, and a name that kept creeping up with Zaarin's. If she was here, there would surely be a grim purpose to it.

She pushed Lyn from her mind, deciding to deal with one distraction at a time; providing she could speak to Tigellinus quickly, and keep her eye on the assassin, there ought to be no problems. In the middle of a crowded room, surrounded by some of the most important officials of the Empire, there had to be hidden securities. Meanwhile she had to focus on Tigellinus.

Parck had not been happy letting her go alone with the Grand Admiral. But his appearance had to be accommodated, or else Thrawn would likely be discovered in the act of breaking and entering. Zaarin's treachery was something she was certain of; he needed to be proven to be an enemy within, and destroyed before he caused any damage. The Empire itself was at stake, and that ideal was above and beyond her own safety.

"My dear Dania, you only get more beautiful every time I see you." He took her hand and kissed it; swallowing down her confusion, she in turn curtseyed to him, inclining her head unwillingly. It would not do to take her eyes off him for a second. "Might I have a private word with you? It's regarding a rather delicate matter…"

"Of course, if the Captain will give me leave to walk with you?" She cast a look at Voss Parck, who nodded, giving his permission. Inclining her head to Parck, she took the offered arm, ignoring the glances exchanged between those surrounding them, and allowed him to lead her towards a quiet corner.

It was a lot cooler, or perhaps she was just uncomfortable alone in Tigellinus' presence. He sank into the elegant chair; she copied this action, manoeuvring her dress out of the way to prevent any creases. Carefully turning to look at him, she parted her lips questioningly.

"I have heard that you have no memories of the Mid-Winter Festival." He stated, keeping his eyes on her face; she did not break the contact, as it was clearly some veiled test on his part, and it would be fatal for her to lose face before him.

"It is true; I received a few blows to the head and concussion set in. I only remember being introduced to one of the other Grand Admirals, and then…" She indicated with her hands. "Nothing. A blank slate. I woke up two days later in Thrawn's presence."

A tray of glasses was presented to them, a beautiful waiter casting his eyes to the ground as Tigellinus removed two glasses of the green champagne, and handed one to her. She graciously accepted, not understanding why she felt so uncomfortable around him. Their fingers touched briefly, and she quickly withdrew her hand, as if scalded. He pretended not to notice.

"How inconvenient for you. One's Court Debut is an important event; it must be awkward for you to not remember it." She nodded in agreement, eyes scanning for some sign of Parck-anyone- who might save her from this conversation with this man. With a sinking feeling, she realised she had lost sight of both Parck and Arden Lyn.

"The Admiral and Captain Parck filled me in on the details I forgot. It just makes me uneasy, to think my attacker is still amongst us, waiting for another young female to wander into his presence, unaware." His hand grasped for hers, pulling it to her chin level. Reacting, she turned her body, having no choice but to face him.

"I have discovered his identity; a member of my own cabal, nonetheless, and have made sure he was duly punished. You need not worry your pretty head about people stalking in the shadows." His voice was soft, whispering the words; part of her hoped he was telling the truth, but a hidden danger sense alerted her to a lie concealed, surreptitiously.

Allowing a gentle smile to her face, she tried to slip her fingers from his two-handed grasp, eyes appealing. They met a dark stare and transparisteel strong hands.

"That was most discreet of you, Grand Admiral, and sets my mind at rest." Finally, he seemed to relent; her hand was released, and the dark flash that had previously illuminated his eyes had gone. This man made her incredibly uneasy for some inexplicable reason.

"Please, Dania, call me Rufaan."

"It was most considerate of you, Rufaan. I am indebted to you." She quickly stood, and curtseyed politely to him; Voss Parck had gone from her sight. Arden Lyn was nowhere to be seen. Thrawn should, right this moment, be heading towards Zaarin's rooms to take the datacards. If Arden Lyn came across either of the two…

"Then I will call upon the debt now; there is one thing I would very much like from you." There was no way for her to escape him; he seemed determined to delay her. Turning back and hiding her desperation, she cast around frantically for an excuse to leave his presence.

"I have very little I can-"

"It is only very small, and practically immaterial." He seemed to loom over her, inescapably, a trap seizing hold of her and gleefully holding her down. Again she looked to those eyes, to see nothing but dark glimmerings focussed upon her. They pinned her down more effectively than any physical restraint could.

"Very well, Rufaan; what is it you desire of me?" She gave in, praying it would be something fairly minor and without consequence. What could he hope to get from her? She had nothing at all of value.

"Forgiveness and a new beginning. We started in a bad way, and there is too much enmity between us, or at least it feels that way." She briefly forgot about Parck and Lyn, too shell shocked by Tigellinus's words. Surely, there had to be some ulterior motive?

Her eyes looked over him, scanning for some hidden body language that might give away his hidden plan, something….anything to help her unravel his sudden change of heart. Something was being concealed from her, and she was certain Tigellinus was lying to her about something.

"You wish me to forgive you?" She affirmed her voice unsure. His expression was sincere, she was sure, but whatever was deep down…she was certain there had to be something more that he wanted from her.

"More than anything"

"Then how can I refuse a Grand Admiral?" Dania smiled warmly, her insides writhing as she realised that Thrawn had gone from his hidden position. There was going to be trouble, she knew. Either because of her incompetence, or because they would be unhappy by her distraction. Dipping into a bow, and excusing herself from his presence, Dania quickly escaped Tigellinus' presence, frantically in search of Parck, hoping she reached them before Lyn did.

XXX

Lost in a maze of corridors, Dania had no clue where she was, or where the others in her party had gotten to. She was following a route she had no idea she knew, but she trusted it innately. What made it even stranger was that she actually found herself outside of the rooms of the Grand Admiral, and that neither Thrawn nor Parck had seemed to arrive.

Though she did know that there were others on patrol around the areas, having nearly been caught. She carefully moved through the shadows, avoiding those dressed in uniform, holding her breath as they drew near.

The presence of these added guards could only indicate that he had something to hide; there was no need for them to be back here whilst the Grand Admiral was at the front. No reason at all.

Pausing, she strained to hear anyone approaching, heart pounding, wondering how the kriff she had ended up as an untrained spy, sneaking around a party of one of the most powerful men in the galaxy. As certain as she was that he needed to be bought to justice, she was more than a little afraid of his wrath.

One did not rise to the Circle of Twelve by being kind and benevolent; it was done by shrewd planning and ruthlessness, as well as the ability to manipulated anything and everyone around you. As controversial as she herself was at the moment, she did not doubt that he would have her punished and utterly ruined if she was discovered.

Hearing nothing, she carefully knelt, realisation suddenly occurring to her. This was a service panel, and certain components vital to the building's environment were concealed within it. She somehow recognised it, despite the camouflaging, by the indentations along the right side, and running her long fingers beneath the edge, found the lever that freed it.

It also occurred to her that if she was caught, Thrawn and Parck would have no choice but to disown her, and claim they had no idea as to what she had been doing. She had to do something, to protect her identity, as well as the others.

Gazing inside, she did not understand the mass of cables and connections, but it wasn't necessary. Reaching her hand inside, she pulled at a handful of cables, short circuiting the system and causing the lights above her to fade out. She smiled. Perhaps now they stood a better chance of escaping this party with their lives.

She heard voices, but not from further along the corridor. These came from the other side of the Blast doors, and Dania had to move quickly, sinking back into the shadows as the door irised open, light been cast about all of a sudden.

"Your pass will be approved, remember, The Rising Glory will be a day to never forget."

Shadows were cast, and turning her head slightly, Dania could make out the diminutive frame of Arden Lyn before she heard her voice. Holding her breath, she wondered what the Rising Glory was…and what it would mean for the Empire.

"The day that Palpatine dies will be the true day to celebrate, Grand Admiral. And with you in his place…"

Her heart stopped; they were planning assassination? But surely…no one was as suicidal as to take on the Emperor? She strained to hear more, desperate for more details, her heart pounding so loud she was certain the pair could hear it.

"We have a few other minor concerns before then. Admiral Thrawn needs to be out of the way; I trust you can handle him?"

Dania could now make out the form of Zaarin in the silhouette cast, his had offered out to one side. She closed her eyes, terrified of being caught, wishing herself away from the corridor and the plans of the two plotters.

"He shall suffer an accident before the week is out…and I'll make sure that his hussy is the first suspect. That should eliminate any interest from the House of Dolls."

Footsteps indicated that they had left the corridor, but it was still a few minutes before Dania was able to move, tears running down her face. It wasn't a happy game anymore, it was no longer just an act, smiling to someone's face and complaining when their back was turned.

There was murder planned. And if she wasn't careful, she would be the one framed for it.

"Sir?" Voss Parck's elbow was grabbed from the shadows of a dead-end corridor, and he was tugged within the darkness just in time to conceal him from another passing patrol. From the glowing red eyes, he knew it was Thrawn, and carefully shifted to attempt to block the glow from a passer-by. "Have you completed your mission?

"Unfortunately, no. I had to call our field operative from his alias to use more subtle means to break in." Voss's interest peaked; there had been another of their number concealed? But who would it have been? Realisation quickly hit him.

"You summoned Maarek this evening?" Voss frowned; why hadn't he been informed? His indignation melted away as he recalled that often Thrawn's plans were remarkably obvious to those that paid attention. Maybe Dania had been distracting him a little too much lately. It concerned him; since when had he stopped considering Dania an ally, and as an attractive female? It would not do to get attached to her.

"I had heard through the grapevine that it was likely that Arden Lyn may be present; I thought that we made have needed another backup. Where is Dania?" Thrawn's voice cut through his private thoughts, and Parck answered deftly, having realised that this question would be asked of him.

"Currently distracting Tigellinus. The intrigue surrounding the two of them at the moment is enough that the entire of the room will be focussed on them both." It was an accurate statement; there had been an internal inquiry into the assault upon Dania, and though the results proved inconclusive, it was very well known about the enmity between Thrawn and Tigellinus. How better for one to strike the other than to ruin a debut?

"You left her alone?" The elegant voice sounded reproachful.

"I had no choice. Lyn had left, I attempted to pursue her, but lost her when the lights went down." Guilt sank like a stone through Voss as he tried to ignore the fact that Tigellinus had tried to coerce and force himself upon Dania when they had last been alone.

"Our Dania's doing quite well for herself, don't you think?" Thrawn made his way forwards, having heard no one pass for a few moments, Parck following behind, intrigued. "Remarkably well, considering her social standing and lack of support."

"What?" Thrawn turned to his, an amused expression on his face. "You believe that we are only being this successful because of Dania?" Parck didn't want to believe it. How could - no offence to any of the Dolls - a mere whore work her way up through the social circles of Imperial society? And with her take two formerly disgraced and reassigned Officers with her?

"She is the one who took these lights down, I am certain. Though were she learnt to do it…" Thrawn did not address his previous question, instead pointing out a deduction that had just occurred to him.

"Have you uncovered anymore of her past yet?" Parck enquired; weeks previous, he and Thrawn had attempted to discover her parentage, to see if they could explain certain… discrepancies… in her character. Her attack upon Tigellinus was well out of character for a lady, even if her life had been threatened, there was something very cold and precise about it.

It concerned them both that there was no information about her past or even how she had come to be inside the House of Dolls. Such ghosts ought to not exist, and it left them with a large number of issues surrounding her, the most important being trust.

Thrawn had offered a theory that she was an agent of the Emperor, perhaps one his elite Hands, which neatly explained why there was no information about her, nor birth records. Which meant a plan had had to be made, and was being implemented right now, to uncover her loyalties.

"No. Everything requires Level Two encryption. Teshik said he will attempt to gain the information at the next opportunity." The support of a Grand Admiral had been a major turning point in their campaign for their cabal, and Parck had thought it was more Teshik than Dania who had bought about the change in their popularity.

"He's … quite taken with her." Parck said. It did not sit well with him that Dania was appearing more and more with the Grand Admiral, especially considering it was Thrawn who paid for her company. "Though I wonder when he will contribute to her upkeep and make his feelings clear."

"The Grand Admiral and I have come to an agreement, Voss. Be certain, he will pay his way for Dania." They both paused, hearing voices in a corridor that ran parallel to theirs. Waiting for the silence, Thrawn continued. "No female has dared to spend more than 5 minutes with him since the accident. And here is one of the most beautiful of all females happy to appear with him."

"He's a Grand Admiral, why should she scorn him?" Voss asked with a hint of bitterness to his tone. "She gets paraded in the finest clothes before the upper echelons, and she brings us back all the information she requires. I daresay any Doll has ever had life this easy." They continued along the corridor, heading back towards the main hall and the main source of the voices. It seemed that the lights had not quite gone out in there.

"At least she's sincere." A soft beeping noise became apparent, and Thrawn reached into his pocket to silence the beeper. He looked at Voss, and nodded. "Maarek's completed his mission. Time to rendezvous and leave quickly. Take Dania back to the main room and make your exit…swift."

"As you wish." Voss quickly took his exit, and ran into the darkness.

Duh duh duh duh!

Ahem. Yes, its moving remarkably fast now….but I have so much that needs to fit in!

As ever reviews are appreciated as my ego feels deflated…

MGAxxx


	4. Broken Dreams

Disclaimer: I do not own SW.

Thank you all so much for the lovely reviews, I hope you like the new chapter!

Chapter Four: Broken Dreams

Staliae found Illyana awake early, but not her personal quarters as expected. She had entered without permission; the security overrides simplistic Cheunh that no human would know or even consider to use, and found all rooms empty, the bedchamber all in order. Red eyes flashing, she saw the old datapads causing Illyana so much distress.

She could take them, she reasoned, and get rid of them, right now, whilst Illyana was not here. That would get rid of the problem, for sure, but she would also have Illyana's tantrum to deal with. Tantrum was perhaps too strong a word; her displeasure. It had been many years since her young charge had thrown such an emotional display.

The immediate question that needed answering was where Illyana was; after all, it would not do for the young Commander to vanish. With a twisted smile, Staliae wondered how the hell the humans would react to the 13 year old sovereign leader; though it was completely legal for Illyana to assume autocratic rule, the pedantic humans would surely contest Illyana's parentage.

As if there could ever be a question. Thrawn was most certainly the father, as Dania most certainly carried the child. She did feel an immense amount of pity for Illyana; after all, it was an almost impossibility for a human to pursue Chiss ideals, but for a Halfling? Someone struggling with blindness and her own potent psychic abilities?

Chiss scientists had been arguing for years over the subject, certain members of their species having developed unexplained control over the environment around them and the minds of others. Those who were not recognised and put under the Ascendancy's close control had fled beyond known space, and into the far beyond; into the Human galaxy.

Thrawn had known that something had not been right with his child; just as there was something not quit right about Dania, her reacts too fast, her premonitions a little too accurate to be merely speculation. That was why the strange ysalamiri creatures had been bred upon Nirauan, to suppress the odd powers the child Illyana would struggle to control.

She had too much to contend with, without the additional of the freakish powers that had been unleashed once before, with terrible consequences. Illyana had had so much upheaval, and the knowledge of the power she had unleashed made it all the worse.

Thrawn had feared Illyana. He had loved her in as much as a Chiss can love anyone, and had spent most of his waking hours with her, educating her to a suitable level in all the essential skills a leader would need, but he had feared the unknown powers. Why such an unfounded fear ran through him, Staliae could not rationalise, though she had an idea it had something to do with a rarely-discussed mission that had resulted in a dispute the Aristocra Formbi and the whole of House Nuroudo.

She had been named guardian to Thrawn's heir; and she was unwilling to allow Illyana back into the Empire proper. There were things she didn't need to know; The illicit relationship between Pellaeon and Dania that had begun straight after Thrawn's death; the massive row that had occurred between Dania and Thrawn months before his untimely death, and the part she herself had played in causing the disputes.

Chiss did not feel guilt; but Staliae never let go of the feelings that she had experienced after she had been sent away. The fact that Dania had actually summoned her back, for the purpose of taking Illyana to Nirauan, where Dania could never find her child, showed how desperate the situation had been. Considering the strength of Dania's feeling for her child, Staliae had to feel respect for Dania for making a decision to separate from Illyana.

All these things needed to wait; they had lain buried for almost a decade, there was no need for them to be dredged up now, not when Illyana needed to focus her energies on gathering support for her to regain control of the Empire proper. There was too much emotion for a Chiss, to rationally make a decision, to ignore and continue their life, unchanged.

She closed her eyes and cleared her thoughts, making way for herself to think clearly. Illyana was clearly distraught; how would she clear her head of the emotions? Red eyes flickered open; it was obvious. Leaving the room, Staliae made her way towards the gymnasium, determined to talk to Illyana and stop her causing anymore emotional damage.

XXX

Dania was out of sorts. No, she was bloody terrified.

Ever since overhearing the plans of the Grand Admiral Zaarin, she had barely slept, so afraid of been killed or implicated by a murderer. She had walked around in some sort of daze, fearing for her life and her freedom. If she was implicated, she dared not consider what Court would do to her. Their punishments tended to be…cruel. There was much to gain from Imperial Court, but also a lot to lose.

Part of her paranoia was resulting from the fact that when she had recited exactly what had occurred to Thrawn, he had merely nodded and thanked her for informing him, rather as if she had been simply a minion presenting a report to him. Here was a direct threat against his life, and he merely sat back in his chair, dismissing her.

Had she been incorrect to assume that she was somehow one of the leaders of the cabal? She was, after all, one of the most important members, gathering information that none of the other members would have been able to glean from anywhere else. She also acted as a hostess, serving them all as was right for a Geisha, making introductions between people who would otherwise not meet.

Was it that she had been manipulated so that she over-estimate her own importance, setting herself up for a fall? She cursed her naïveté at allowing Thrawn's words to turn her head. How had she been so unaware of his intentions?

Pushing these thoughts from her mind, she returned her attention to the present. She had been escorted by a number of Royal Guards from her rooms in the House of Dolls to a smaller presentation room, a large transparisteel wall encircling the room. A sensation of sinister foreboding overcame her as she sank into a low curtsey, realising she had been brought before the Imperial Majesty.

Thoughts ran through her mind, reminding her of what had occurred when she had last been alone with the Emperor, and what he had asked of her. Somewhere low in her stomach, she felt sick, paralysed with fear. Since that illicit conversation, she had seen nothing that could been interpreted as plotting.

"Rise, Dania Laquila." His aged voice nevertheless carried immense power, and she elegantly rose to her full height, returning her hands to rest at her sides, eyes pressed to the tiles on the floor, not daring to raise her eyes. Back straight, feet together, she hardly dared to breathe.

"My lord." She kept her head lowered in submission, keeping her eyes low, even as he approached her. She could see the beginnings of the dark cowl and robe he wore, as well as the tips of hidden boots, but no more. She closed her eyes, feeling her heart pounding.

"Step forward, and show me your face."

She obeyed, wondering where this was all going, remembering all to well the humiliation of the last time they had met. She kept her eyes downcast, not quite daring to be bold. His hand nevertheless reached to tip her chin, forcing her to stare into his eyes, the wretched shade of yellow causing her to shudder in fear and disgust.

His hand was as withered as autumn leaves, dry and wrinkled on her skin, making her want to recoil away; her fear for her own life lost in her revulsion

"Such a beautiful flower…tell me, how old are you now?" He released her, and she ignored the urge to shiver and hug herself tightly. Her skin felt like it was going to crawl away, the man before her provoking such violent repulsion that she almost felt ashamed. This was her Emperor, her Ruler and Supreme Overlord.

"I am uncertain, my Lord. My doctor has estimated me to be roughly mid teens, certainly no older than 20." She spoke clearly, focusing on the pronunciation of her words and their meanings, rather than her own feelings. She could not allow herself to get distracted and wound up; there were rumours this man could read minds. And if he could see what she was thinking and feeling, he'd surely kill her with those lightening bolts of his.

"You were born 17 years ago."

"My lord?" She jerked her head up at this, wondering what game he was playing. The cruel smile on his lips confirmed this, and she puzzled over how anyone could toy with another sentient being like this. It had to be a game, but as a pawn, she could not see the bigger picture. And perhaps it was just as well.

"Have you forgotten our agreement, Dania? I asked for your help in protecting my Empire, and I have heard nothing of use." His voice suddenly soften and lost its harsh tone, addressing her as one would address a child. This tone was often taken with her, it seemed, though it no longer offended her. "Do you not want to discover you past? Are you truly happy?"

She closed her eyes, struggling to remain balanced. Emotional outbursts would be pointless here, as would excuses. Palpatine did not suffer fools gladly, and this was surely just an exercise in reminding her he was in control of her. Opening her eyes again, she submissively looked at the floor, realising exactly what was needed.

"Master, forgive me, I have heard nothing that I considered important enough to contact you with. Was it wrong of me not to keep you informed?" She dipped her head again, feeling slightly ashamed. He was right, of course. And she had let him down terribly. She also realised he had wanted her to come to this conclusion on her own, to let her own feelings be her punishment.

What kind of person was she, that despite the wonderful opportunity presented to her, to actually help defend the Empire from within, and she had let down her ruler. What would her family have thought, had they been alive to witness this?

He seemed to be regarding her, and few minutes of silence later, she felt that wizened hand touch her shoulder in an attempt to possibly reassure her. It felt more like cold, dead leaves on her shoulder, having the opposite effect to the one that was intended.

"No, you have performed exactly as I wanted you to." His words were deadly quiet, wistfully contemplative. "You're precisely the kind of Geisha I need, which is why I have decided that you are to be promoted."

"Promoted, my Lord?" She looked up slightly, allowing her eyes to flicker upwards fractionally, not wishing to see those eyes again. The atmosphere changed; it no longer felt half as threatening, and she relaxed slightly, her back no longer as rigid.

"Your work in the Imperial Court has been nothing short of miraculous. You have managed to survive the pettiness of the lower levels, now I wish to see how you cope with the upper echelons. The High Houses, pure bloodlines that go back countless centuries." The small, satisfied smile on his face did nothing to relax her, only stoke the flames of fear.

"Thank you, my Lord, you honour me greatly." She sank low again, wondering how she would explain this to Thrawn, how she would untangle herself from the mess in order to obey Palpatine. For there was no way she could turn down the offer; but there was also no way she could take it up, still being tied to Thrawn and essentially a servant of his whims. She shuddered; why had she not seen it so clearly before?

"You are to join my entourage of concubines; I am finding that the number of those I trust is rapidly decreasing; You, Dania Laquila, are incredibly valuable to me. In a few days, I am due to inspect the new TIE Defender squadron that Zaarin has been training. It is the culmination of many years of research, and of countless credits worth of investment. The galaxy will be watching you."

"You are too kind, my Liege." Her words were gentle, her mind elsewhere as she waited for the inevitable response. Her fears had only grown, something she had not thought possible, before going before the Emperor. Now she was leaving, she only felt worse.

She was being reassigned, to go before the very man she had been working to implicate as a traitor to the Empire, to smile to his face and act gracious, and she was doing it alone. A man who she knew was plotting to kill her; and she would be aboard his ship. In the lair of the beast, as it were.

"Perhaps. You are dismissed." She curtseyed low again, and turned her back to him, leaving the room as quickly as she could, overcome by a feeling of utter sickness and dread. How was she going to solve this?

XXXX

There was something about the atmosphere of the room as she entered that made her ill at ease. Her already troubled mind was not relaxed, even when she saw Voss Parck and Thrawn both at the apartment, making it easier, at least in theory, to break the news of her 'promotion'.

She felt sick in her stomach; how would she explain this away, this sudden and unexpected twist? Why had she even been with Palpatine? Why was someone like her important enough to have a private audience with the Emperor? All sorts of questions would be asked, and the suspicion of mixed loyalties was not too difficult to assume.

She had not had time to dress herself correctly, and was still dressed in the simplistic robes she had been changing before she had been escorted into the Emperor's Presence. Her hair was loose and unpinned, and her face was void of all make up. She felt underdressed and childish, even more so than when she was taken before Palpatine.

The realisation that those who she had once considered allies, friends even, stood before her, their superiority clear in those uniforms they wore, her innocence and inexperience hanging off her, like the lacy pale dress she wore.

"You wanted to speak to me, Admiral?" Dania's eyelashes fluttered, her two hands spread open in supplication at her sides. She felt so awkward; she could feel her cheeks burn, glaringly obvious on her pale complexion.

"I have received a –disturbing-report, Dania." She approached the same window seat that she and Thrawn had discussed her employment upon, but unlike that first time, she was not invited politely to sit. Instead, she hovered uncomfortably, feeling the gazes of the three upon her.

Maarek Stele, out of anonymity and into something resembling a uniform, unshaven and threatening. Voss Parck, the stern, cold, calm exterior that he exuded when they had first met, once again as obvious, and Thrawn, half seated in darkness, those eyes awful, fingers steepled.

"I can't imagine what you may have heard, Admiral." She spoke truthfully; her meetings with Palpatine were few and far between, and always done completely secretly. There was no way he could know; she looked up into the stern gaze, and realised, by her defiance, she had proven her complicity with a higher authority.

"It certainly casts considerable doubt over your loyalties, Dania." He spoke clearly, without a trace of emotion in his. He hardly needed it; her own imagination was making it a living hell. "When we last spoke like this, I told you that we had to trust one another. If we do not have trust, then we have nothing. In fact, the whole integrity of everything you have ever reported to us will have to be questioned."

"What? You think I've been lying to you?" She spluttered. "Over something like this? Over something as serious as life and death?"

"You've had secret meetings with someone of high rank within the Empire, Dania, someone who has convinced you to turn traitor." He disregarded her last comment, continuing with his own line of inquiry; cool, calm and collected, his argument held none of the emotion that hers had, and it was proving to be the more successful.

"I saw them Thrawn, they were discussing The Rising Glory, some sort of attempt upon the Emperor's life." She said, a pleading tone her voice. How could they not believe her, could they not see how afraid she was? "Please, you have to believe that they were threatening your life too!"

"Why should we trust anything you've told us, Dania?" Voss Parck spoke, his voice cold and sharp, cutting into her. No words she had ever heard had wounded her as much as Parck's'. It was the final stroke, the confirmation of her worse fears. She was no leader, she was not respected, and she was not believed.

"Then why-?" She looked at the three of them, their expressions speaking volumes. "I have no reason to want to usurp the Grand Admiral! How could you think that-"She tried desperately to find some evidence, anything that she could defend herself with. Nothing came.

"You've been working remarkably hard to implicate him." Thrawn stated, the accusation not in his tone but quite obvious from the words. She gesticulate wildly, heard pounding more than it had been all day. She had to get out of this, had to convince them she was not this lying snake they thought her to me.

"On your orders!" She replied fiercely. Silence descended for a few moments, and then Thrawn spoke again.

"And therein lies the problem, Dania. You obey orders, you cannot think for yourself. You're a soldier, we need free thinkers, those unafraid of being ruined. People whose loyalty is unwaiving." His voice had an air of finalisation. He stood up, and the other two fell behind him. "You're too much of a liability, Dania. Until you can act without being ordered, there is no place for you here."

"You're…dismissing me?" She spoke with a quiet voice, her shoulders slumping in defeat. Tried, Judged and Punished, all in one. Her heart slowed down and sank, like a ship into despair.

"I shouldn't imagine it would be much of an issue for you to find another position elsewhere." Thrawn spoke, turning away from her and to the other two "You know the way out."

That was it, no apologies, no farewells, just silence. A wall of quiet and stony faced former allies, turned to stone by the supposed treachery. Carefully bending at the middle, she sank into a graceful bow.

"I thank you for your kindness, gentlemen, and for the opportunities you have given me. I hope good fortune and prosperity are yours." She rose, and elegantly made her retreat, biting her lip to keep back the tears, the pain, and the loneliness.


	5. Revelations

Disclaimer: I do not own SW, just a lot of second hand books and a massive Thrawn obsession.

Here we go again…Chapter 5….

Chapter Five: Secrets and Revelations

Pellaeon barely turned a hair as the tall Chiss woman entered his ready room without permission, her red eyes flaring with a bright aggressive light, the stark lighting making her appear wilder like than ever before. Even as she rudely strode to stand before him, he continued to read the report before him. He was a Grand Admiral of the Empire, and he would allow no one to interrupt him.

Not even a determined Chiss woman.

"You know why I am here, Pellaeon." No introductions or politeness, she just made straight for the point, her hands on her hips, lips drawn back over her teeth in a very uncharacteristic snarl. There was only one thing that could get the usually passive Chiss this angry; Illyana.

But Illyana was no longer a child, and it seemed to him that perhaps Staliae was having a hard time adjusting to Illyana's new independence, her new authority and free will, that had not been allowed her before she left the Unknown Regions.

"You want me to someone take the datapad from Illyana, I presume?" He asked calmly, placing the report down, and politely smiling at her. Her hands shifted, folding themselves over her chest as she regained her calmness, face relaxing somewhat.

She seemed to be struggling to control her emotions; this was very interesting, considering how calm she tended to be in general. Clearly, she was very worked up.

"You assume correctly. Can't you see how detrimental this uncovering of the past is? Can you see how much it is upsetting her?" She made an appeal to him based on emotion and feelings, hoping his pity for Illyana would make him want to protect her from the harsh realities dealt with in her parent's memoirs.

Unfortunately, Pellaeon had always favoured an honest approach; what good was sugar-coating a truth with a lie? How could he justify treating Illyana in such a way?

Thrawn would never have done so. He recalled a time when Illyana had been younger, mastering Basic and Cheunh, and able to finally hold conversations with the humans around her. Thrawn had been explaining the attack on Mykrr to Illyana, who, despite being blind, had been bright and alert, her head moving constantly with the noises around her.

"_What are you doing on the surface, Father? I don't understand why so many troops are on the planet" She asked innocently, her voice soft and gentle as she leaned to speak into his ear. Her shyness had been immense then, inexperience around humans a major part of her life, and she only really felt secure with her father._

"_We lack practice, Yana. Whilst this is a mission, we're also gathering experience." He explained patiently, his voice clear and low, respecting the privacy and sensitivity of Illyana._

"_I understand. But what are the troops doing on the planet?" She replied, her head turned to the side in question, eyes wide in concentration. They had no reason to invade, there were no resources to manipulate successfully. So why was such effort being put into the _

"_Rounding up a number of traitors." His answer was perhaps not so patient this time, a distinct tone of annoyance in his voice, concealed feelings not so well disguised in the presence of his daughter._

"_What will happen to them, if you find them?" Her voice was tentative; as if aware she maybe did not want to know the answer. She fidgeted, perhaps trying to move away. _

"_When we find them, Yana, we will have them executed." He spoke with a tone of finality, and turned his attention elsewhere. Illyana hadn't given up, though. Patiently waiting until Thrawn had finished, she continued. _

"_You will kill them? Why?"_

"_Because they will undermine my plans for the future." _

"_So, instead of attempting to manipulate them to your thinking, you'd rather completely eliminate them?" She retorted, not quite bold enough to snap back. _

"_You'll understand when you're older, Yana. Until then, you only need to let me make these decisions, and let me deal with the consequences."_

But he hadn't dealt with the consequences; the loss of his influence over Illyana was instrumental in the person she was now; she clearly idolised him. How different would she be if he had not been killed at Bilbringi? If Grodin Tierce had not misjudged the assassination? Pellaeon sighed. He had been over this countless times before in the decade since Thrawn's death, and it always ended with outlandish idea of where the galaxy would be now.

"One cannot run from the past, Staliae. It is better she hear it I her parents own words rather than from some other less accurate source." He replied, sighing. Such rumours often circulated the Imperial Fleet, the reminiscences of the former Imperial glory, a lifetime lost many years ago, yet remembered fondly by the older generation, and desired by the younger generation.

"It is making her ill! Thrawn insisted I look after his child to the best of my abilities, and this is not adding to her already fragile disposition…" Staliae argued, ignoring his last comment, pursuing her own line of argument with disregard. The datapads were having a startling effect upon Illyana and it was dangerous for all involved.

It had been hidden for so long, the peculiar tendencies that occurred when Illyana was particularly emotional. There were instances in this galaxy were such things happened, were certain children exhibited similar characteristics. But Illyana would not join there ranks. As the leader of the Empire of the Hand, and as half Chiss, she had enough immediate problems, without anyone noticing any other … issues.

"It is fortunate for you that Illyana is no longer considered a child, either by human or Chiss standards. She's a remarkable young woman who needs to be given the free choice. The choice that Dania never had, and to which she is entitled to." Pellaeon replied, realising Staliae was unwilling to listen to his reasoning, determined to batter him into submission with guilt.

"You know nothing about Illyana, Pellaeon, how can you decide what is right for her?" She hissed, eyes reduced to slits. Her hands rested on the desk, and she leaned close to his, teeth on display. Despite their incredible control, Chiss seemed to act in a very basic manner when angered, coldly aggressive.

"I have not taken that responsibility on board, Staliae. Illyana chose of her own free will. Though I can completely understand why you would not want her to learn too much of the past. It would not cast you in a favourable light." Pellaeon accused.

Staliae froze, blood draining from her face, skin a paler shade of blue that before. She careful sank into the chair before him, straightening up, regaining her lost composure as she clasped her hands in her lap.

"And what is that supposed to mean, pray tell?" Her voice had gone icy cold, every syllable trembling with old anger. It made him think twice; did he really want to do this? One look at her confirmed his resolution.

"You know exactly what I mean. Thrawn was not the one who went after Dania, after your little slip up, I was the one that found her wandering bare footed around the _Chimaera_, I'm the one who had to comfort her afterwards." He snapped, suddenly remembering finding Dania with the baby Illyana, eyes red and sobs loud, the child as silent as could be.

"A duty you took on most keenly after Thrawn died. One would almost think you were pleased at his removal. You certainly wasted no time getting intimate with Dania." She glared at him, jumping up again. "You say that I am afraid of her discovering the past, but you have not yet told her about how close you were to her mother."

"Who are you to judge the relationship I shared with Dania? You have no idea what she suffered at the hands of her Emperor on Byss, all to keep the location of her children safe! She needed love and support, things she'd seen little of during her life, and I gave them to her." He rose now, completely disgusted at the accusations. It hurt because sometimes such ideas often came up, inside his own head. "I was not the one responsible for almost breaking up the Empire, Staliae. That falls solely on your head. It is not yet the correct time for me to tell Illyana about that part of our relationship; you know the risks involved."

"You and Dania are responsible for that risk; if you had consulted me, I would have forbidden you ever doing such a thing!" She snapped, hands coming down loudly on the desk. "You had no right to send Mitth'hor'nuroudo to the Chiss Ascendancy. That was never Thrawn's wish."

"We will never know Thrawn's wishes now, but we cannot allow Thorn's existence to be known to Illyana. Imagine what it would do to her if she discovered that she had a brother…" She recoiled at this, hearing the door open very slowly, revealing a carefully dressed Illyana, hair slightly damp from a shower.

"Is something the matter, I heard raised voices in the corridor." She asked politely, walking inside and standing between them, hands behind her back. She looked expectant, wanting to hear an explanation. They past a glance, and then Staliae replied.

"Illyana, we were just having a...spirited conversation." Pellaeon looked at her shock; how could she lie to Illyana. The younger Chiss looked at him now, expecting a response. When none was offered, Illyana spoke again.

"Oh? Involving the name of my father's family?" Her voice came out almost haughtily. "Who is Mitth'or'nuroudo?" She asked again, the question quite severe. No response came from Staliae, whose expression was poisonously aimed at Pellaeon. He sighed.

"Mitth'or'nuroudo is your brother, Illyana."

X X X

…_.She was drowning again, the murky liquid around her suffocating her, the mouthpiece she'd yanked off in her fear and panic floating pointlessly, the glass refusing to give way beneath her hand._

_She knew no words, she would not describe how she was feeling, at that moment, her heart breaking out of her chest, shattering into a million pieces in her hysteria…_

Dania opened her eyes, feeling sick as the shuttle took off. She had never been in space, and rather than be excited, she was terrified, the small space closing in on her, crushing her and subduing her within her body.

She sat at the back, surrounded by around half a dozen other females, dressed in various amounts of raiment, the more simplistic the outfit, the less senior the concubine. Roganda was there, of course, hanging with gems and treasures from exotic, faraway places, surrounded by the higher ranking concubines, of whom she did not recognise.

"I was just saying, Dania, about your little spat with the Grand Admiral Tigellinus. Do you know Rianna? She is the daughter of a very influential lord…and also the new lover of Rufaan." Roganda's eyelashes fluttered gently, trying to disguise the nasty glimmer in her eyes.

Rianna, her almost purple eyes glowing in the low light, smiled sweetly, a cruel glitter in her eye as she touched the white and gold hair pin, in the middle of her hairpiece. She was petite, though with milky, soft skin and a healthy flush, beads and pearls hanging off of her.

She was clearly incredibly powerful, perhaps second only to Roganda, and there was a nasty air about her, something possessive and not all too pleasant. She only hoped that Roganda and Rianna would not attempt to dislodge her, now she seemed to have gained the Emperor's favour.

Dania shivered, forcing the unpleasant dream to the back of her head, along with the pain and guilt she still held over the incident with Thrawn. For the moment, she had not seen hide nor hair of Zaarin or Arden Lyn; whether this was good or not, she was not sure.

"So, I haven't seen you at Court before." Adinia, who looked as uncomfortable as Dania felt, was awkwardly waving a fan around, her cheeks flushed too pink to be attractive. "Where have you been hiding? Palpatine must surely have had his eye on you from an early age, you can hardly be a day over 18."

"Oh, Dania is what you might call our very own inter-species worker; she was with Admiral Thrawn for her debut. And didn't you look lovely that day? But you left so early…" Roganda interjected, before Dania could even twitch her lips, that cruel smile growing by the second.

"Oh, the alien? Is it true what they say about him? That he can decipher what you are thinking by looking at what you have in your room?" Adinia seemed distracted briefly, suddenly eager, ignoring the strange and disgusted looks from the other concubines.

Dania had, like every other member of Court, heard similar rumours, but had not seen it used. How could she reply honestly? Yet she felt all eyes upon her, and she had to reply, to pacify the vultures, her direct competition for the eye of the Emperor.

"I believe it is more down to experience of character, and by carefully watching those around him that gives that impression, yes. " She replied, trying to remain unfazed by the sudden attention she was receiving from the uninterested females.

Before any more questions could be fired at her, one of the red-robed Royal Guards entered the room; they all rose simultaneously in respect, not knowing who the guard would be escorting. His red mask gave away nothing as he looked over the females, and then pointed to Dania.

"You. Come with me, the Emperor demands company." The voice was cultured and clear, and utterly terrifying, coming from behind the featureless smooth mask, the glaive held in his other hand wickedly sharp and distracting.

"As you wish, my Lord." She rose and curtseyed, and left the room without looking back, fearing the reactions of those around. She kept her eyes on those swirling red robes, and the heels of his boots, fearing any improper reactions.

XXX

Palpatine's wrinkled hand passed over the buttons that would replay the transmission that had been picked up, as he idly waited for Dania to be brought to him. His right index finger pressed the button, lingering a few seconds beforehand.

The intercepted conversation certainly made for interesting listening, and the Emperor could not help but be amused at the audacity of certain members of his Court. Zaarin was considering defecting, and Thrawn was already making plans for when he was replaced.

The constant undermining of authority between those desperate for power with the Empire was sometimes detrimental, but essentially kept opponents who would otherwise overthrow him otherwise concerned.

Thrawn's future depended upon a satisfactory handling of Zaarin; in all of the Empire, Palpatine doubted he could have arranged a more perfect vendetta. Returning his attention to the surreptitious conversation, he tapped the button.

"There will most certainly be an attack within the next two days, the usual TIE fighter division that escorts the Emperor around is nowhere in sight on the roster."

Maarek Stele's voice; the force-sensitive pilot who had infiltrated Zaarin's Star Destroyer, communicating from under a mass of decryptions only the most talented of Imperial slicers had managed to untangle, communicating with someone of notable authority

"A purpose oversight, one might think."

Perfect Basic, no accent defiling the pronunciation of the words; the calmly cultured voice cold only be Thrawn's. Maarek Stele and Thrawn? A very interesting combination of talents, to be sure. Very profitable for both sides. Palpatine smiled; the duplicity and the audacity!

"Perhaps. Are you certain that you want to put Dania in that position?" Maarek did not sound concerned for the woman, rather interested at Thrawn's choice for infiltrator. Someone of so little experience; for someone so confident in his choice.

"The choice has already been made for her, and for us, I think." Thrawn sounded thoughtful; so, the alien knew that Dania had been moved for her own protection? Had she been involved, even distantly, with any kind of assassination on Thrawn, no one would have been able to protect her.

"You mean she was taken into the circle of concubines specifically for this?"

Realisation dawned in Stele's voice; he knew as well as anyone, as an Emperor's Hand, how the aristocracy despised the rise of commoners. It was considered fair game to ruin the careers of as many courtesans and force-adepts by certain of the Houses. And Dania would be a prime target, with no allies, no support and no experience.

"She was taken in for some reason, and I believe it does have something to do with Zaarin." Thrawn was good. Palpatine had hoped his true motives for Dania's 'promotion' would be unclear…the next few hours would prove to be a turning point in her life. Dania's star would rise, and Palpatine's future would be guaranteed.

"Have you had the result back from the DNA test?"

So, the Admiral was interested in Dania's past? He knew that Thrawn would find nothing. The information did not exist, except upon his whims. The only place that held any record was not known by many, and it would remain so. Dania was his to manipulate, his to use as he saw fit. And Thrawn was playing with her a little too much for his easily-aroused envy.

"Inconclusive. She's not listed anywhere, even with all the higher level clearances I have been using."

Oh, another ally? The only one who would have such access would be Grand Admiral Teshik…the others with such access completely disregarded Thrawn and his associates. With his eye on Dania, Teshik was very likely to align with Thrawn. Not completely unexpected, though.

"How did you manage to gain higher level clearance?"

"Help from the Grand Admiral Teshik. Part of our deal."

So Maarek was inside Thrawn's inner circle? If Thrawn trusted him enough to explain such intimate details, Stele certainly had to be well trusted. But then, he had been wrong about Dania; she too had been quickly discarded when her alliances became unclear.

"Does Dania know yet?"

Palpatine wondered if Thrawn knew Maarek was an Emperors' Hand, one of the elite of his personal assassins. And if Thrawn would dismiss Stele as easily as he had Dania…who had not argued or attempted to explain it away.

"She will soon. I wish to assume silence until our agreed time, agreed?"

Their plan would be put into operation soon, then. Something that very obviously wound itself around the plans he himself had in order, and it also certainly involved Dania. Thrawn was shrewd enough to know that Dania had some sort of protection from some member of Court, and would not dare to harm her reputation.

"Over and out, Admiral."

Palpatine settled back, wondering exactly how this would pan out. Though of course his abilities possessed him a great degree of foresight, individuals themselves made decisions in the heat of the moment, and the future he had seen might not go ahead.

Dania was a variable. As was Zaarin. Their actions would determine which way the future would swing…Of course, he was safe from anything the rebellious Grand Admiral could attempt, but Dania…her future was not so certain.

He felt something like pity for her; despite his manipulation of her, she seemed pathetic to him, unable to comprehend the web around her, the dangers her isolation bought her. It may protect her to some small extent, but it also prevented any allies.

The deal he had arranged a few months ago with Ishin-II-Raz ought to yield results, if the events in the next few hours occurred as he wished. Dania would rise a star in Court, all on her own, and keep the Empire safe once again.

X X X X X X X X

Rhi-Nonny : Well, you know how it ends….but I hope I can still surprise you …

Aryna: Glad to have you back with us, thought I'd lost a good reviewer with Part One. I've been trying to introduce Illyana's abilities slowly…but it looks like I may have been a little too subtle..

NightAngel: Your reviewed on a very good day, I wasn't feeling so good about Inertia….hopefully you won't be waiting too long for updates .

MSVDA: Well…I have hinted at Illyana's abilites, look back to Part One, Illyana and Staliae's conversation, when Staliae has the ysalamiri….It will become clearer very soon, when some more Jedi enter the scene (Next Chapter)


	6. Intrigue

Disclaimer: I do not own SW.

There are a lot of discrepancies when it comes to Thrawn's career…especially with his promotion to Grand Admiral. He was an admiral, secretly promoted to Grand Admiral, then a captain, then an admiral again, then a Grand Admiral…

It is official that he was recognised as G.A after he killed Zaarin, and then he got exiled from Court before the battle of Endor…but a number of sources say that the timescale is impossibly short. So I'm lengthening it.

To keep it simple, I have moved Zaarin's defection back a few months…just so none of you die-hards ask me why the plot is all wrong….

Chapter Six: Intrigue

The communication came late at night, a shaky voice addressing Leia over the intercom. Han turned over, grumbling out not having a proper nights' sleep, even now the dispute with the Empire was over. The former senator wrapped a robe around herself and keyed her code in, wondering who would be contacting her on her private channel.

The blue hued image appeared, and she was surprised to see Luke, looking a little dishevelled and tired, a haggard looking Mara barely visible beside him. Somehow, during the whole complicated mess of the Caamas document, the resurfacing of Illyana, and of course the negotiations, Luke's private mission to recover Mara Jade after a terrible vision had been pushed to the back of her mind.

"Luke?" The subtle link they shared thanks to the Force had not indicated any extreme emotions from him, so she had not thought too long on his absence. After all, he was Luke Skywalker, Jedi Master, Slayer of the Deathstar and founder of the Jedi Academy. If any of her family and friends were able to protect themselves, it was Luke.

"Leia. It's good to hear your voice after so long." He sounded as tired as he looked, drained of his usual vitality, the farm boy sparkle that he had never lost dwindling to nothingness today. His tone indicated something was not quite right.

"Is something wrong? Where are you?" She asked probing for whatever it was that was out of place, what could it be that would have both Luke and tough-as-nails Mara so unsettled? She was determined to find out.

"Something unexpected has occurred, if that is what you mean." He sighed, and opened his eyes after a short pause. Something very out of character for him. "I've been asked to make this transmission on behalf of the High Command of Nirauan."

The credit dropped, and Leia found her heart sinking to her toes.

"Am I to understand that you are now a prisoner of Nirauan's High Command?" She asked sharply; this being a private channel, no one would overhear anything. She thanked the Force for small mercies, if this news became public, that Luke Skywalker was a captive by the very people she had just signed a peace treaty with…If Illyana had ordered the capture of her brother…

"We were captured, yes, and taken before a number of Imperials, but we are not prisoners. We have, however, stumbled across something that the New Republic needs to witness. Admiral Parck and a number of…delegates would like to come along personally to view the signing of the agreement between the Empire and the New Republic."

What a strange request; could it be that Illyana's own people did not have any faith in her? Why else would they have a need to check up on her? Leia shook herself, reminding herself bluntly that Illyana was, after all, 13 years old, and at present, without anyone to answer to. Of course her –superiors?-colleagues?-would want to know how she had negotiated.

Bail Organa had acted in a similar way when she had first been at the Senate – double checking everything she did, not for errors, he explained, but to see what another could manipulate. They wanted to make sure her inexperience would not cloud her judgement.

"It's already been signed by both parties formally, though I am sure, if they are uncertain about Illyana's mediation, they are welcome to come and view the document. There are a few legal wranglings over Illyana's claim to being Empress, but it should all be resolved within a few days." She answered the question, and others that obviously Illyana's High Command would want to air.

"Yes, I am sure that will be satisfactory. If you transmit the co-ordinates for your present location, we should be along in a few days." Luke was keeping all emotion out of the communication; he was being closely monitored at his end by Nirauan's commanders. Leia was still uncertain about his position as a prisoner.

"Luke…are you sure that nothing is amiss?" She asked again, a pleading in her eye. Guilt overcame her; if only she had worked a little harder on the exercises he had given her in the Force, perhaps she could read his emotions better. But it was pointless regretting it now.

"I'm just a little…surprised, at the turn of events. I'll explain everything when we arrive." He wore a familiar smile, and she felt her concern evaporate; nothing could be so wrong, if he was wearing that smile. Something still did not feel quite right, but at least Luke was safe.

"I'll inform Illyana of the intentions of her High Command. I'm so glad that you are safe, Luke." Leia allowed herself an unprofessional line to air her happiness at his wellbeing, and returned the warm smile. Exhaling, she saw him lean forwards, hand resting over controls.

"We'll see each other soon then, Leia." He said, biding her farewell, his imagine flickering into nothingness. Her eyes stung with the absence of the light, dots dancing before her eyes as she relaxed. Luke was safe, he had found Mara…and Imperials from the Unknown Regions would soon be descending upon them.

She stood up slowly, deciding to inform Illyana at a more social hour as to the news, not wanting to interrupt the young half alien's mediation. She had sensed a lot of turmoil inside of Illyana, despite the cool, collected exterior, and wondered what it was she duelled with, internally.

X X X

Red robed guards led her forwards across the Command Deck, their sentinel like appearance not dissuading those in the crew pits from looking up at her. Her cheeks flushed as she ignored the stares, reminding herself of her devotion to the Emperor, and not needing any other fulfilment but that.

Little did she realise the importance of being selected that day, of how much her life would change, because of a simple choice by a Sith Lord blessed with the ability to foretell the future. Like so much in her short life, he was the puppeteer, he held all the strings.

The guards parted, splitting at the end of the deck, standing two metres either side of Palpatine as he surveyed the clusters of stars ahead of them. He had not turned to her, and so she sank to a low curtsey, holding it as she addressed him.

"Good evening, my Emperor, I was told you desired my presence?" He chuckled low, but did not turn around. She did not raise her head or rise to her straightened position, determined not to give him an excuse to hold her in disfavour. She already had enough enemies upon this ship, without turning her master against her as well.

"Rise and approach without fear, Dania." She obeyed, shuffling forwards until she was beside him, looking out at the stars. She had never seen the stars from this angle, her entire memory only covering 6 months, and all of that involved her being on Coruscant. It was beautiful, up here, suspended in the stars, watching the colours meld into a single point before them. "You've never been off Coruscant."

"No, my Master. This is…one of the most beautiful things I have ever seen." She spoke honestly, and again she elicited a chuckle from him. It seemed so unnatural coming from beneath the menacing cowl. "It sounds naïve, my Emperor, I appreciate that, but I doubt I could ever get bored of space travel."

"What do you think of _Majestic_, Dania? She's an impressive ship, don't you agree?" His voice was laced with humour, of course she was naïve, innocent, unaware, ignorant…She felt awkward. This was a game, and he really did not care for her opinions at all. There was something afoot around her, she could sense it, she could only not see it…

"Again, I don't know enough about such things, but she is elegant, my lord." She agreed, not really knowing what else to say. Her heart sank, and she was certain she was failing whatever test this was. Where she would go or what she would do when he finally realised his mistake in promoting her…she did not care to think about it.

"You have a lot to learn, child, and a long time to discover all that you need to." He said, confidence replacing amusement, placing his hand on her shoulder in an almost fatherly fashion. Her skin crawled at his touch; but she forced her expression to stay neutral, her disgust hidden deep. "No harm will come to you at Court."

"I hope not, my Emperor." A smile was hidden by the hood as Palpatine wondered how any one could be so naïve; and then reminded himself that she was practically a new born, with no experiences of treachery or manipulation. She had no idea how important she was to him, that because he needed her so badly his unspoken influence would deter all who could harm that her away.

He was watching Thrawn very closely; the alien too was influencing, manipulating Dania, and whilst this was entertaining, it could also potential be detrimental. Dania was his, and no one had the right to risk her life. The fate of the Empire rested on her well being.

If only Thrawn knew…but all in good time. He would make the alien aware of what he needed to know when it was necessary, and not before.

"The stars are bright, aren't they? Apparently there is supposed to be some sort of astronomical event tonight, the bright star ahead of us is going supernova." He spoke softly, without concern; Dania gasped aloud, fear rising in her.

"Are we at a safe distance?" She asked, turning her head to look at him, eyes wide in concern. Perhaps not so smart; who would endanger themselves by venturing too close to a supernova? Just as well, he supposed, that she would soon be promoted to such a high place, it would not matter how intelligent she was…

"We're able to have both a perfect view and be shielded from the danger it poses. Though we will encounter some electro-magnetic interference…" Again, he used gentle tones, reminiscent of a mentor, or again, a father figure. It did nothing to calm her; rather, it unnerved her further.

Something caught her eye, and Dania squinted, trying to make out what exactly it was. It was moving too fast to be a comet, and it was no optical illusion…

"Is that a shooting star, my lord?" She said, her voice uncertain, taking a few steps away from the transparisteel, heart pounding. She soon saw that is was not, in fact, natural, its shape a lot more clear now. Dania turned around to leave the Command Deck, to be stopped in her tracks by a blaster pointed in her direction, a steel hand holding it tight.

A thousand emotions overcame her, the pain of being abandoned, of failure, of being deceived…the woman before her was a living, breathing symbol of all that had not been, and now, because of Thrawn's interference, she had infiltrated the Emperor's ship.

"That is an incoming TIE Fighter squadron…" Arden Lyn, standing proudly, her diminutive height no longer so pathetic, the blaster very clearly on its highest setting. "No sudden movements, whore. If you would like to come with me, my Lord?" She flicked the blaster towards the exit, forehead wrinkled in concentration.

During her research, Dania had discovered some peculiar incidents occurring around Lyn; now she realised how she had pulled off so many of the stunts. Lyn seemed to have the ability to conceal herself, to somehow deceive those around her. Clever, and very useful.

"Arden Lyn. I expected Zaarin would send you…" Palpatine spoke politely, as if at addressing an older, familiar friend. Lyn scowled, upper lip curling as she snarled and indicated again.

"Of course you did, Palpatine. In your infinite wisdom, you also must now it would be most intelligent of you to follow me without complaint. Demetrius would like to speak to you both on the Glory, right now."

X X X

Illyana was nervous. Why would her commanding officers be coming out from Nirauan, after a decade of letting the rest of the galaxy go by? What had prompted such a radical decision for them, especially considering their reluctance in allowing her to go forwards to confirm the death of her mother?

She was exhausted. The whole notion of having a secret brother, coupled with the fact that she had an inexplicable meeting with the people who were both her family and her High Command back on Nirauan set her on edge.

Of course, she was also in turmoil at the events in motion on the datapads. Even though she knew the ending, that eventually Dania and Thrawn, who felt more like fictitious characters than her parents, would have feelings enough to conceive her, and this brother of hers, she was petrified to discover the truth.

More and more, it seemed as if her mother was just a prostitute, and her father merely a customer, no emotion in it, no feeling, just…It saddened her heart.

When she had been sent to Nirauan by her mother, she had been bereft, just about able to speak Basic, and with complete strangers. Her father had been viciously murdered, and her mother had abandoned her with people she barely knew. It had been the intention, she had been told, that Admiral Parck take care of her, as if she was his child, but it had been upon the insistence of Wynssa Starflare that she be accepted by a real family.

Her memory was perfect of the events, and though she hadn't understood them at the time, she did now. Soontir and Wynssa had effectively adopted her into their own considerable brood of children, encouraging her to be social, to do the things normal children did, things that, on a Star Destroyer, perhaps she would not have had the chance to attempt, had she still been with her true parents.

She had always dreamed her parents loved each other as strongly as Tir and Wynssa clearly did, but it was becoming more apparent it was a marriage of convenience. No emotion, no passion; not even protectiveness. Thrawn had severely disliked her mother; that much seemed obvious.

Her hands groped for her collar, adjusting her dress uniform, using her fingers to insure it was correctly aligned, and inhaled, calming the flurry of emotions inside her as she stepped out of her quarters, the cane she used to assist her sight pulled from its holster at her hip. Resting it against the right hand wall, she began to walk, easily locating the lifts that would take her down to the shuttle bay, where both the Imperials and New Republic had assembled an Honour Guard.

She had been uncertain of Leia's intentions when she had first heard that Luke Skywalker would be assisting a Nirauan mission to their location; it seemed more like an accusation of foul play. Leia may now be an ally, but she was no fool; this treaty would last so long as both parties remained passive towards the other.

There was a confusion of noise as she entered the shuttle bay, and suddenly, she felt a hand in the crook of her arm, guiding her to the left. She was practically frogmarched 200 metres by what she guessed to be a stronger, older man.

"Admiral Pellaeon?" She asked, slightly indignant that she had been seized. She also had a little unhappiness that he had not told her about the existence of her brother, and concealed yet more information. She did not know how she knew such a thing, only that it seemed like an instinct in her mind. An instinct she was beginning to trust cautiously, weary of its origin.

"Illyana, there is something you have not been told about this visit." They waited, and she felt the updraft as the shuttlecraft landed, her hair flapping a little in the breeze as a ramp was lowered. She felt frustrated; could he not have told her this earlier?

"Such as?" Illyana asked, a little curtly. "I do not see why you have waited until the last possible-"

A silence feel across the entire bay as the passengers disembarked, first, Luke Skywalker and Mara Jade, both holding hands, she was later told. This is what had caused the initial surprise.

Colonel Fel and Admiral Parck came next, applause breaking out across the Imperial delegation, whom still held the Corellian in high stead, considering him one of the greatest heroes of the Empire, an opinion she, and all at Nirauan, agreed with.

As much as she had feared their arrival, she also relished the opportunity to be able to talk to those who had known her parents, to confirm or disprove what she was reading. People who could perhaps make it more personal, or explain their seemingly irrational decisions.

And then came the gasps, the outcries of surprise.

Illyana clearly could not see, but she could feel. Something washed over her, an utter calm, all the concerns she had been suffering until that moment left her, because there was no reason left to be worried. It was familiar, comforting. And old. A decade old.

"Sir…" Pellaeon's arm left hers, and she knew it had risen in a salute. Her stomach losing its position, it occurred to her that she too needed to offer him greeting. In the only way a Chiss commander would offer greeting to the other. She had so many other things she wanted to say, but numbed, the only thing that she could motivate herself to achieve was military etiquette.

Dropping to her knees, arms crossed at her chest in subservience, she spoke, her voice void of emotion.

"In the name of all those who serve the Empire of the Hand, I greet you, Grand Admiral Mitth'raw'nuruodo…"

X X X

Author's note:

The greeting Illyana uses at the end, whilst sounding a little…strange, is a modified version of the greeting Commander Mitth'raw'nuruodo uses to address Admiral Ar'alani in Outbound Flight. I imagine that the Empire of the Hand would be a Chiss/Imperial amalgamation, and I thought the greetings and the ceremony would be something that Illyana would use to show respect to her father.

And now, to answer a question….

Aryna: Well, there were revelations, just no explanations last chapter And this chapter can only make it worse. I don't want to spoil the story, but Thorn is NOT the child picked up in part One. There were three children…one died.

Thorn's existence is only known by a select few…Wow; other people aside from me are calling her Yana:Squee: Yes, her relationship with Thrawn is very complicated, but very strong. Not to give away any spoilers, but this special relationship gets tested in the most extreme of ways by the end of the fanfiction. (And I do not mean in an Elektra-Complex manner either.)

If you would like to know more, leave your email address and we could have a little spoiler swap, if you want. . I am so glad people like my fanfiction!

MGA xx


	7. Lost

Disclaimer: I do not own SW. Though I do own some great comics. And half an Imperial Intelligent Agent's uniform...

Chapter Seven: Lost

"Don't even think about it, Palpatine." Arden Lyn walked behind Dania and the Emperor as they headed down towards the hangar bay, every step weighing down up on her. There had to be something she could do, something to break this cycle. If Palpatine left this ship… "We're in the middle of the electromagnetic disturbance of the nova. No one will come to your summons for help."

"A clever plan, but from that I must also assume that Zaarin is near?" Palpatine used a silky voice, none of the fear Dania felt present in his tones. How could he be so calm in the face of such danger? Unless there was something that gave him cause to be confident…

"Unfortunately, your assumption has come too late to do you any good." She smiled arrogantly, her steps elongating, trying to move them along. The shuttle that would take the Emperor to the Star Destroyer _Glory_, and safely out of the way. The Imperial Forces would fall apart with Palpatine to answer to, making it all the more easier for Zaarin to seize control.

She smiled twistedly at the genius that had inspired the plan; how simple! To steal the Emperor away whilst he was hidden by disturbance, where no one could stop or prevent Zaarin's plan to replace Palpatine. Not even Thrawn had foreseen this, and he had had spies operating on all sides.

Lyn looked at Dania; such a pity that she had not had the opportunity to get rid of the alien and the whore, it would have made things a lot simpler and a lot more entertaining. The investigation Imperial Intelligence would have been forced to implement would have removed the House of Dolls' influence, as well as disassembled a lot of the power Court held.

The confusion would have been essential to an easy takeover; but Thrawn's discovery of Dania's loyalties had been well timed to split them up, making framing the courtesan impossible to pull off. Nevertheless, she would have the pleasure of killing Dania; her meddling had caused them much trouble, forcing Zaarin's plan to be delayed.

Palpatine broke the stride, pausing and turning to face Arden Lyn; she frowned, wondering what he could possibly be planning. Her senses did not alert to anything untoward, but one could never tell with Palpatine.

"Keep moving, Zaarin is waiting for you both. He is most eager to meet with you." She jabbed forwards with her blaster again. The Emperor seemed to consider her, eyes hidden beneath the hood, waiting a moment before replying to her.

"I think not…" All of a sudden, red robed Royal Guards appeared from nowhere, their Force-Pikes ignited and fiery, flashing dangerously in the small space, causing Arden Lyn to fire the blaster quickly, a small number falling dead to the floor.

"Damn you, Palpatine! Don't you ever fight your own battles?" She cursed as she dropped the blaster, assuming a stance for combat, the droid arm held forwards in defense as she awaited their attack.

Dania had felt herself be pushed out of the way, though no one had touched her, and struggled to return to her feet, using the bulkhead as support. A cool leather hand touched her left elbow as she tried to move closer to the Emperor, pulling her back. A stern voice addressed her as she was dragged away from the scene to safety.

"Dania Laquila, Admiral Thrawn sent me to recover you from the situation." She looked up into the severe face of Maarek Stele, dressed in the regulation uniform of a navy lieutenant, and was tugged along, away from the fight between Arden Lyn and the Royal Guards, sounds getting lost in the maze of corridors.

"Stele? But I thought…." Dania was confused beyond belief; what was going on? She could see the three of them now, dismissing her, no hint of emotion in the faces, so why this, now? What did they want from her?

"Thrawn will explain everything to you, but only if we get out of this alive…"

A thousand feelings fled through her as she followed Maarek, the intense combat behind them echoing horribly. The certainty that there was a plan going on, unseen, around her, was clarified in those moments of panic, blindly following Stele through the nest of metal corridors.

They finally came to a halt outside a non-descript door, and Dania looked at her companion, wondering what was coming next. Why had he brought her here, of all places? Wasn't the safety of the Emperor more important.

"He wants to speak to you personally, but be quick. Our timescale is very tight…" Maarek typed some sort of code, too quick for her eyes to make out, and the door opened, the blackness foreboding, daring them to enter. Dania gulped. "You're only making a short range communication, Thrawn is not too far away. Now hurry."

"How can we do this, won't somebody on the bridge notice?" She asked as she was rushed inside, more concealed secret codes pressed into buttons as she wondered how she had suddenly been so swept away by events.

"Don't you understand? We're in the middle of a war zone; Zaarin has planted a large number of men loyal to him aboard, there is battling all over the ship, no one is paying attention to small things. Which is exactly why Lyn is able to sneak Palpatine off."

He looked at her, and signalled to the projector she was to stand before; she drew a breath, praying for some kind of strength. She had not had to face Thrawn since her dismissal, and now, she was unable to avoid it. What could she say to him?

"Dania, I hope you are safe and well?" Dania had no time to consider how she felt as a ten inch holo projection appeared in hazy blue and white, a relaxed Thrawn carefully focussing his attention upon her. None of the tension that Maarek seemed to possess was present in Thrawn, just a collected, calm expression.

"As well as can be expected in these situations." She said, hoping she did not verbally trip up on her words, she was still surprised at what was going on around her, at the level of intrigue that wrapped around all of Court, up to the Emperor himself.

"It was not my choice to involve you in this squabble, Dania, but whilst you are there, you need to stay with Maarek." He spoke quickly, and for a brief second, he looked away, as if speaking to another; when he returned to look at her, he seemed to fix her with an intense, soul searching gaze. Her hair stood on end.

"But what about the Emperor?" She asked, before she even realised what she was saying, realising that this phrase would probably ruin all chances she had of re-integrating with Thrawn's cabal.

"Leave that to Maarek; you just need to get off that ship alive." He said, sharply, and then softened his tone. "It's good to see you, Dania. I'm sorry about the circumstances we parted under; but you have to understand that if you had not been dismissed, you would certainly have been implicated in my assassination. Court does not look too favourably upon courtesans who murder their patrons."

For a moment, it almost felt as if everything was how it had been before she had been ordered away, the vague camaraderie that there had been between all the members. She smiled wistfully, and replied gently.

"It's…alright. I suppose I should have realised that myself, paid more attention to the facts than my own fear." Her smile was slightly rueful; how naïve she was. Thrawn had practically had to spell it out for her to see the danger she had been in. This trap had been laid, and she had only narrowly avoided it.

"You had every right to be afraid. It's not over yet; just make sure that you get out alive so that we may see each other again on Imperial Centre." He returned the slight smile, and inclined his head, as if to end the transmission, but Dania was not quite finished.

"Focus on your own safety, Admiral. You're in more danger than I am." Her words were spoken quickly, and perhaps upon reflection, needlessly said. As if he was not aware of the dangers of being in a space battle against Zaarin!

"Perhaps. Now go; there is little time to lose, and we must not lose the Emperor." The holo flickered out of existence, and Dania was once again in semi-darkness with Maarek. He looked at her again and indicated for her to follow him.

"Good luck." She whispered as she left, hoping that all would be well. Something told her that it would be a long time before she would see Thrawn again on Coruscant.

X X X

Illyana's heart thumped hard in her chest as she awaited a response; she did not know how her father had survived, and she did not care; she just wanted a response, to hear him speak, to confirm that this was no mirage, no trick. She would know it was him or an imposter.

"I accept your greeting, Dsai'llyana, and greet you in return."

Her heart stopped; it was his voice, exactly how she remembered it. Exactly the same accent, the same perfect Core inflection; she had heard it so many times in her head over the years, her voice of reason. Yet here was the real thing; her father was not dead.

Pellaeon carefully stepped out of the conversation, distancing himself from both father and daughter, feeling uncomfortable in the situation. How had Thrawn survived? Dead men did not return a decade later; not when a blade went through their heart. Was this another actor, as Flim had been?

He had not aged in the slightest, as a human should have done, there were no vague lines of grey in his hair or any other indicators of time; Thrawn was exactly as he had been the day he had died. Yet that was impossible.

Illyana was lost, her tongue between her teeth as she literally bit back the flood of questions. As a leader of a newly formed military power, she wanted to treat this with a calm and dispassionate approach; but as a daughter she wanted to rush forwards and embrace a parent that had been stolen from her.

Her father was alive, she felt exhilarated within, free, released, ecstatic.

But how could that be? She question internally, calming down the wave of emotion that threatened to overwhelm her.

It was impossible, she concluded. It was.

She had seen him die. It was the only thing she ever had seen. And something she could not deny.

"Your silence is evidence of your surprise; this is not the time or the place for questions." He said smoothly, breaking the awkward quiet of the hangar bay, all eyes upon them both. "Come, there is much that needs to be said."

Illyana nodded curtly, and reached forwards, taking a grasp of her father's arm to lead her through the assembled personnel. It was soft, the fabric of his sleeve, but it was not his uniform. Why would he be here, if not to take control of the Empire of the Hand from her?

"Grand Admiral, provisions will be made for your stay, if you'll follow me…." An uncertain looking Leia stepped forwards, needing no introductions the infamous nemesis of the New Republic. Illyana's surprise had been genuine, she had felt, and so this was no trick she had been aware of.

"For the moment, I would prefer to remain with my daughter. As I recall, the rooms she lives in will be more than sufficient. If you would kindly lead the way…President Organa-Solo."

Heart pounding, she did not struggle to keep up with him as they followed the delegation from the hangar bay and into the depths of the _Chimaera ._

He had called her daughter….She bit her tongue to hold back the tears threatening to spill down her face.

X X X

They were in the Hangar Bay, watching as Arden Lyn and Palpatine walked up to the shuttle that had landed minutes ago. The ramp had come down, but still Maarek did not move, watching and waiting.

Zaarin had not made a single mistake, as if this had been practiced and practiced until it had become a habit, the skilful confusion of the troops still loyal to the true Emperor, coupled with the infiltration was perfect. Something had to go wrong, and it had to be now.

Stele hoped that Thrawn had not picked the wrong person to have a vendetta against; Zaarin seemed as deadly as the alien when it came to precise planning and execution of arrangements; Thrawn might just have met his match.

He put this to the back of his head; let the admirals and their Star Destroyers decide the victor, he only had to rescue Palpatine from Lyn and fly the shuttle himself back to a loyalist planet or ship.

Dania fidgeted next to him; she was not cut out for this covert work, her forte was most certainly Court. Dressed in her finest, she was not his first choice for an accomplice in rescuing the Emperor from a dangerously ancient female in league with an immensely influential Grand Admiral.

"Wait here, I'll take Arden Lyn down, and then, when it's clear, I'll come back for you. Do not move from here until I say otherwise." She nodded as he gave her the order, and sank back into the shadows of the corridor, as he stealthily made his way up from behind Arden.

X X X

Dania fully intended to stay where he had told her to, she had no reason to disobey Maarek who was, after all, trying to keep her alive. She had been more than happy to have a small insignificant role in stopping the kidnap of the Emperor.

But that had been before she had seen Grand Admiral Zaarin emerge a few metres ahead of her; he had obviously not seen her, as he had a blaster pointed at Stele's back, the dial turned up to the highest setting, red light glowing.

She had a few seconds to make up her mind; at that distance, either Maarek or Palpatine could have been shot from Zaarin's position. She could not take that risk; the Emperor could not die whilst she still drew breath, otherwise, she would have no purpose. She would live without fulfilling her destiny, if such a thing occurred.

He had given her life. And so she would honour him by protecting his life with her own.

Dania ran forwards, throwing herself at Zaarin's right arm, causing him to misfire the blaster. Both Lyn and Maarek turned around and realised what was occurring, Lyn lashing out with the droid arm, Maarek avoiding it to unleash blaster bolts in her direction.

She hung on as Zaarin tried to shake her off, eventually lashing out with the blaster, striking her across the face and knocking her to the floor a few feet away. Blood had splattered his face, and he looked positively demonic as he snarled, pointing the blaster at her as she lay prone on the cold floor.

"You've cost me my victory time and again, whore. And now, you will pay for your interference." She opened her eyes a little, light hurting them, and looked at him. Dressed in white, yet holding a blaster to her? She felt overcome, mind numb.

"Not before Thrawn destroys you and your fleet." She spat in as rude a tone as she could, baring her own teeth and struggling to stand. His eyes hardened as his finger squeezed the trigger; a burst of blue light hitting her stomach, sending her reeling, and she lost consciousness, the pain overwhelming all of her senses.


	8. Cruel Intentions

Disclaimer: I do not own SW, I do own Dania, Staliae and Illyana.

Chapter 8: Cruel Intentions

Dania remained unconscious for 10 days, the whole Empire in uproar around her as doctors dressed and redressed her injuries. She had lost a lot of blood, and no one on Imperial Centre could quite figure out what had happened to her during the confrontation with Zaarin.

Nevertheless, she had stabilised, and was receiving a steady stream of visitors, eager to visit the one who had, according to the Holonet, had single-handedly saved Palpatine from Zaarin's efforts to take him hostage. Everyone seemed to want to know her, the Geisha who had thrown herself between a battle-hardened admiral and her Emperor.

The truth was very different; but Maarek Stele's cover could not be ruined. His hand in the entire affair had to be concealed, and Dania, who could not argue against the decision, was accredited for her sacrifice, her story embellished to somewhat epic proportions,

Imperial Centre had been in uproar, the fleet gathered to fight against Zaarin huge, the celebrations of the glorious victory that would soon be won over a traitor large and spectacular, the speedy promotion of Thrawn to Grand Admiral instilling more confidence in the success of the fleet.

But still, Dania rested, her efforts exaggerated, the world she existed within changing startlingly whilst the best doctors on Coruscant fretted over her recovery. Too many important, influential people were breathing down their necks uncomfortably, and they still had no answer.

The main problem came from the incomplete records they had access to; Upper Level clearance was needed to discover her medical history, but no one seemed to be able to assist their inquiries. There were numerous scars upon her body, faint and barely noticeable, but they indicated major surgery, something they could find no explanation for. It was most peculiar.

Almost as strange as the constant presence of Lady Ismaren.

Roganda had watched as all this had unfolded, from the promotion of the alien to the oddly sincere sadness that seemed to overcome Imperial Centre that Dania Laquila, a practical nobody, was likely to never awaken from the coma she had fallen into, a cruel kind of punishment for someone going beyond her duty.

If she ever awoke, Roganda would be replaced; that much was obvious. Palpatine had made it quite clear what would happen, should she interfere with Dania again; yet Dania had risked her life, it was obvious which of them would survive at Court. Dania was popular because of her innocence, the complete naïveté she viewed all of life with, and it was an irony that it would be her that would survive.

The amount of publicity Dania was receiving, as well as the clever propaganda Ishin-II-Raz was weaving around the nobody courtesan was making her into some kind of Imperial heroine, something no other woman within the Empire had ever received. There were even rumours that a Holomovie would be made of the event, turning an already overblown event into a galactic legend.

It was so unfair. Roganda had not always been as poisoned as she was now, she had been like Dania. Perhaps, she mused, that was why she hated Dania like she did. They were so alike; and yet completely different. Palpatine had a way of corrupting even the most pure of heart and intention, and Roganda pitied Dania, so young, without any experience of the temptations of the Dark Side, being drawn in so close to the Emperor.

Of course, her Force presence was not strong; Dania would never be a threat, she barely registered on a midi-chlorian count; it was more the fact she seemed disconnect from her abilities, unaware of them. As if she closed her mind to the possibility. So perhaps she could be safe from Palpatine, perhaps she could resist.

Still no light had been shed on Dania's relationship with Palpatine; it was not sexual, that was for sure. She may have been his geisha but there seemed to be nothing between them. Was she related to him, a member of his family that no one had managed to trace?

She pondered away, her eye focussed on the beautifully still woman on the bed, body wired up to all sorts of monitors, heart beat stable, the beep steady. Roganda was separated from the other by a pane of transparisteel; people kept gliding past, looking at Dania as if she was some grisly exhibition, and moving on.

That was just how Court was; a brief fraternisation, a spell of attention, and people moved onwards with their next manipulation, their next deal to advance them closer to Palpatine. And somehow, this small, insignificant woman of no consequence had overstepped all of them.

There was no point anymore; Once Palpatine tired of his mistresses, they were quickly moved off planet elsewhere; but she not only had herself to worry about, but Irek. Her boy, the only thing she truly cared about. Dania's timing was impeccable; Irek was approaching the age where questions were being asked about his power, about when he ought to begin his training to join the Sith Adepts.

Naming him as Palpatine's possible heir had worked well for a certain spell of time, but how much longer could she keep it up? The questions would not go away…and soon she would be held accountable. It was vital she make a decision soon, for her own safety and for Irek's.

"Excuse my intrusion, Lady Roganda." She turned her head to the side, startled that someone had managed to sneak up on her. It was Rufaan Tigellinus; again. He seemed somewhat enchanted by the corpse-like Dania, having returned for a third time that day, though this time not bearing a gift for the sleeping geisha.

"There is no intrusion, Admiral. I was just ..considering the situation." There was some gleam in his eye, something she did not quite trust. Roganda had been immensely cautious around this particular Grand Admiral since he had discovered how she had set him up on Dania's debut; he was reputed to be ruthless to those who manipulated him.

"She is something of a rising star, don't you think? Not since the victory at Derra IV has Imperial Centre been so alive, so excited. Only that time it was over a man…" He folded his arms, looking immensely proud. She could not quite figure out why he felt that way; after all, if rumour was true, Dania had broken his nose that night he had propositioned her.

Men had their pride; it was the backbone of the military, along with strict discipline. Tigellinus had scores to settle, and Roganda was certain by the end of it, she would regret lying to the Admiral.

"Dania is quite the little heroine…And now that Baron Fel has stolen away the embodiment of Imperial virtue, perhaps the Emperor will see fit to replace her with his own favoured Geisha." She offered, voicing her own fears, that the beautiful, sweet young woman would soon be replacing her.

Roganda cursed herself for not seeing it coming; Palpatine had been taunting her with titbits of praise for the young woman; it had not been to threaten her, they had been promises. And she had been so wrapped up in her own petty arguments with the nobles that she had completely missed the big picture.

"She has incredibly good fortune…" Tigellinus spoke softly, as if to himself. "Too fortunate, some of the aristocracy feel." He raised his voice so that Roganda could catch it. Her weakness had always been with the aristocracy; being very much superficial, her allies tended to be bright stars in Court who burned out much too quickly, leaving her with little support.

The Nobles themselves always lasted, their families so intermingled their bloodlines ran strongly through certain elements of Court. Offend one person, and their entire family, distant cousins included, would refuse to suffer your presence. The repercussions from such a snub affected geisha in particular.

Roganda had enforced such hatred on her way up that she was only welcomed in certain Houses when she accompanied the Emperor and kept her mouth firmly shut. Dania had not trod on the toes of anyone important yet, but it was only a matter of time before she too got blacklisted.

"The aristocracy fear anyone that is not their becoming popular." She spoke with venom; how she hated the established order of Court! Of the cliques of elegant ladies and their wealthy husbands, mocking her and her lifestyle. Did they think she had chosen to be Palpatine's lover? Did they think she took pleasure from warming his bed?

"That is true…but that is not what I wish to speak to you about." He said, his voice hinting at impatience, clearly, he had noticed her unfocussed state. She stood up and approached him, waiting this time for him.

"What is it you would like, Grand Admiral?" She spoke with tones of subservience, hoping she would not offend him too much. His wrath would soon be devastating enough, without her bad manners making it so much worse.

"I want you to take me to Dania's private rooms." His request was simple, a short phrase.

Silence.

"The Emperor does not permit-" She explained, only to be interrupted a few words into her paragraph.

"The Emperor is not to know." He spoke with a tone of finality that probably sent lower ranking officers reeling. She, however, was not intimated. She had not risen to the level she was at simply by giving in to the men who ran Imperial Centre.

"I cannot grant such a request, Grand Admiral. If I was caught doing such a thing…" She would be humiliated for not doing her job. The House of Doll's was so often labelled immoral; how could she argue such a thing if a man were discovered in the bedroom of Dania Laquila?

And, much worse, how would Palpatine punish her for staining Dania's pristine reputation?

"Perhaps I am being a little superfluous; this is not a question. You will take me to her room. If you do not…you will find Court life incredibly hard." He turned to face her, clearly enjoying his power over her; something about his confidence scared her. What could he possibly be considering?

"I do not appreciate being threatened, the Emperor shall hear of this." She spoke viciously, hearing enough. She did not need to be threatened in such a way, to be intimidated by a nobody Admiral.

"If that is so, then Court will soon know that Irek is not the heir to Palpatine. You'll fall a lot sooner than you had planned, and I doubt after your treatment of Dania she will look favourably upon you."

She paled. How in the name of Sith had he discovered that? Was he bluffing? The sick smile on his face showed otherwise, and her Force-sense indicated he was not lying to her. Her heart pounded in her chest; she had not made the necessary plans yet, she coldn't leave and survive!

"You wouldn't dare…" Roganda's voice was a whisper.

"Not if you give me what I desire. I need an hour alone in her rooms, no interruptions. And no one must know. If someone does discover me, then you will be exposed for the liar you are." His voice was so smug, she wished she had the nerve to lash out and break his nose again for him. How dare he threaten a mother? Her blood seemed to throb in her ears, chased closely by panic. The fear of being discovered.

"But what if an accident occurs? What if you are interrupted?" She begged, not knowing what else to say to him. He had her in a corner, pressed between the displeasure of Court and of Palpatine. How would Court punish her for misleading them? But how would Palpatine punish her for ruining his precious Dania's career?

"I expect you to endeavour to keep that risk down."

"Why do you want to go to her rooms?" She asked, holding back tears. Roganda had not been in this position for years, since her very first days as a Geisha, back when she had not understood the duplicity of Court, and the manipulation men sank to in order to get what they wanted.

"That is none of your concern." He answered curtly. "I shall be arriving at the House of Dolls tomorrow afternoon; make sure there will be no interruptions."

She bowed as he left her presence like a malevolent shadow, leaving to spread his bad tidings elsewhere. When she could no longer hear him, she sank to her knees, feeling the blind panic of one on the run.

She realised she had always been running; all through her life, she had been running from her own weaknesses as a person, ruining the lives of others to advance herself further. And now, finally, it was her turn to fall.

Roganda knew the right thing to do was to report Tigellinus to her Emperor. She should do the honourable thing and protect the comatose Dania from whatever it was the Grand Admirals were planning. She did the only thing she knew how. She decided to run.

X X X

Illyana had followed for what seemed like an eternity, her heart singing in her chest, a child-like excitement growing in her. She had barely seemed aware of the voices that were whispering in hushed tones around them, the shock and horror of the living state of someone certified dead contagious.

She did not know how he had done it; how had someone who had been stabbed straight through the heart survived? Chiss physiology was akin to human in many ways, the location of organs being one; a fatal stabbing to a human was a fatal stabbing to a Chiss.

The New Republic delegation had left them alone very quickly, the silence between them tangible. He had taken her hands gently, and pulled her into an embrace, hand cupping her hair, the other about her middle. She fell into it, the warmth of the emotion, the sensation of being held by her father overcoming her.

Tears fell, and memories she had been surpressing for nearly a decade began to come to her, the inability to accept her father's existence overruled by his physical presence.

She remembered the day he had died clearly, though she had should not have even been present. Everyone was permeated by a kind of nervous excitement, the battle at Bilbringi supposedly a major part of Thrawn's campaign against the New Republic.

Because of this, she was not permitted near the bridge, the _Chimaera _likely to suffer damages, and she was prone to getting under peoples' feet. She had been disappointed not to be with her father, but she was content to remain with her mother.

Dania had always seemed to live in a daydream, looking after her as well as any seasoned mother, comforting her and disciplining her in fair measure. How the child had preferred her mother to the strict Chiss woman who looked after her sometimes.

It had been in the middle of her private studies that day when she had realised something was wrong, the strange ysalamir creature her father insisted she look after at the other side of her quarters, her mind overcome with pain as she saw the Noghri Rukh take aim with his knife and throw it.

As if in slow motion, she watched the blades' path, fascinated by the vision, the pain not touching her so much anymore as she realised; she was seeing! Her heart beat hard as she turned to survey the ship around her, the greys and the blues and the blacks, all plain and monotonously toned, except for the one sudden explosion of colour.

Blood splattered her face, the beautiful red still warm from her father's body as she had screamed, falling to the floor and awakening from the vision. Her mother was unable to stop her running through the ship to the Bridge, her height allowing her to weave between the large amounts of troops a lot more easily then Dania had.

She had entered the bridge in time to run forwards, fingers trailing around to help her accuracy, trying to gain Thrawn's attention. As he sternly began to lecture her, she realised that her mother was also on the bridge.

Illyana was helpless to stop what she had seen, the words not coming as she tried to interrupt, and her heart had stopped as she had heard Pellaeon fall onto his display as Rukh disabled him, to feel the knife pass through the air by her, and to feel, as she had in the vision, the sickening sensation of blood splashing onto her skin.

Dania shrieked, Rukh had fled; Pellaeon had ordered a retreat as Illyana had stood, heart breaking as she watched her mother cradle her father's dead body, sobbing as she never had.

It had been all her fault Thrawn had died; all this was her fault, all of it. If only she had warned him sooner, there had to have been something she could have done.

But that couldn't have been real; for here was her father now, alive and well, holding her hand, the familiar warmth he had inspired inside her returning with gusto. She felt excited, childlike all over again.

"Father, I've missed you so." Her words came out in Cheunh, her accent perhaps not perfect, but he picked up their meaning and squeezed her tightly. She smiled, despite the tears. Everything she had ever wanted, everything she had dreamed of in the last decade, she finally had her father back. "I'm glad you're alive."

"I'm…glad to be alive. Even if I don't quite understand it myself." He spoke into her hair, hand stroking the silky strands lightly. She pulled away, and looked upwards, as she knew she ought to, reflecting the body language of a person with sight. He chuckled at this, and brushed the hair out of her face.

"Never mind, father, we have plenty of time to solve that question. All the time in the world." He took a firm grasp of her wrist, and led her to the comfortable lounge area, placing her before a chair.

"Now, Illyana, tell me everything that has happened to you since last we spoke…"


	9. Changing Tide

Disclaimer I do not own SW.

Reviews appreciated. So I still know you care.

Chapter 9 : Changing Tide

It was raining outside, the transparisteel giving a distorted, smeared impression of Coruscant as the water ran off the building, something entirely surreal about the rooms. Dania sat carefully in the centre, dressed neatly, making the effort to look presentable for the first day in weeks.

It had been a few days since she had been released from the care of the Emperor's finest physicians, into her new apartments separate from the House of Dolls. It seemed that once again, she had been promoted; perhaps even above and beyond Roganda. This would have given her great relief a month ago, before her injury, her sacrifice; but now she had fresh perspective, a clearer vision of her position within Court.

She was vitally important to someone; a sneaking feeling implied perhaps someone within Palpatine's Inner Circle, with power and influences wanted to keep her safe. The amount of credits spent on her healthcare was ridiculous; that blaster had been set to kill, and yet here she was, sitting at a table, sipping something intoxicating with a holostar.

Dania wondered what it was about her that made her important; she was just better than a whore, after all, with no memories of her life before Imperial Centre. Her coma had repeated the suffocating dreams she sometimes experienced, only this time, her hand had shattered whatever it was in front of her, her body falling forwards.

She looked at her hand now, pretending to listen to the blonde in front of her, examining for scars of old wounds; none were present.

"Lady Dania, is something wrong?" Overly sweet, Wynssa Starflare smiled at her, that sugary smile wide, flashing pearly white teeth. Dania had not quite made up her mind whether she liked this woman; she came across as very cheerful; but was it all an act?

"Cramp, that's all. I'm sorry, what did you say in regards to the location?" Dania shook herself, silently wishing she had made this appointment for a later date. The rumours about a holomovie had been true, and here was the woman supposed to enact her.

It had amused her that Wynssa was a taller, full bodied blonde; the only thing they had in common was the colour of their eyes. Clearly, as the story had been turned to propaganda, again, this holo would twist the truth even more, unsubtle undertones of Imperial supremacy running throughout.

"Well, most of it will be done here, on Imperial Centre, but certain scenes will require you to travel with us to planets a little near the edge of the Core…" Wynssa explained, pushing a datapad towards the distracted woman.

"I've never been away from Coruscant, except for when I got shot." Dania spoke dreamily, as if it had just occurred to her in the middle of a daydream. She seemed on a completely different plane to the rest of the dimension. "I'd love to travel the galaxy, see the beautiful planets from the suspension of space."

"Really? You've never been off Imperial Centre?" Wynssa was surprised by this confession; she could not imagine never leaving Coruscant. Had she never seen trees, plants, sand, rock, nature? The planet City was amazing, yes, but not as a place to be bought up and raised. Someplace to run to, to escape the past; a place to label as your home to be vogue.

"No…not that I remember." Dania spoke tentatively, sinking back into reality, those eyes not so lucid anymore. Perhaps she was still on some sort of medication for the pain that was making her zone out this much?

"How could you not remember?" Wynssa asked, and then caught herself. "Oh, I haven't offended you, have I?" She asked uncertainly, her candid nature once again manifesting itself. Dania smiled; she liked the woman.

"Not at all. I have no memories beyond the six months since I joined the House of Dolls; there are no Imperial records that chart my birth…" Out of habit, she leaned forwards, refilling Wynssa's cup automatically, head bent in subservience.

Once the bottle was replaced, she looked up; Wynssa had fixed her with a gaze part way between pity and amazement; the blue eyes seemed to want to swallow her. Dania wondered if her own were like that; after all, they kept being compared by everyone, was it an unfair comparison?

"That's so sad; I can't image not having my childhood memories." She said, a mournful tone to her voice. She genuinely felt sorry for Dania. "Well, I ran away from that life, but still…You really have no idea where you're from, or who your parents are?" A soft, well cared for hand touched Dania's, that enchanting smile dazzling her.

"No. But that doesn't matter so much. I guess a geisha doesn't need a family." Dania sighed. She longed for the day when she could have a child of her own, to be on the arm of someone not merely paying for her company as a status symbol. It was a secret desire, but it burned deeply, and brightly.

"You're so much more than that now, don't you realise? Your face, your story is everywhere! Its all that has been on the Holonet, well, except for the news of the victories of Thrawn's campaigns against Zaarin…" Wynssa stopped, seeing Dania's attention was once again fully on the conversation.

"Thrawn is leading the fleet against him?" The ebony haired woman asked, surprised, and yet not so, at this news. Who else could go up against Zaarin, and win? Who else wanted that particular pleasure?

"Yes, to much success. Well…" She leaned forwards, her tone dropping to a very conspiratorially level. "Actually, its very hush hush, but Thrawn was nearly killed last week; Zaarin very nearly outsmarted him." Dania let this sink in; she had almost not seen him on Imperial Centre again, despite the promise he had made her.

"So now it's personal. There is no way that Thrawn will let drop." Dania spoke confidently; Thrawn would not be caught off guard again. She could see him now, deep in thought, day and night, barely pausing for sleep or food, concocting the perfect scheme to ensnare the wily old man.

"You know him?"

"He's my Sponsor; well, one actually. There's a Cabal, and they sort of pay for me. I guess not any more…" She sighed. There were a number of recordings from various members of that group waiting for her to recover enough to respond. She had not yet felt up for dealing with them, considering they had only decided she was worth their time since she had been almost killed protecting their Emperor.

"Court is beside itself that you have promoted so high. It's very amusing. They're not sure whether to marry you to one of their sons or to have you eliminated." Wynssa smiled that radiant smile, her laughter infectious. Dania found herself giggling, something she had not done for … a long time.

"They have nothing to fear from me. I have no cause to threaten them; I'm only one woman." She responded, wondering why anyone would be afraid of her. Uneducated and unaware: a completely unexpected heroine. Wynnsa's smile was, this time, completely knowing.

"One woman who saved the Emperor, however directly or indirectly." Her eyes flickered down, as if she was considering something. "Dania, would you want to perhaps want to go out with me, grab lunch one day, maybe?"

"Pardon?" Dania asked, barely remembering her manners.

"I suppose you have a busy schedule…Forget I ever suggested it." Wynssa spoke quickly, making to stand up. Dania rose with her out of habit, ignoring the pain in her side, boldly reaching forwards to grab onto Wynssa's slim wrist. It was the first time she had ever made such a bold move, initiating contact with another willingly.

"No, its not that." They sank back down into their seats. Dania attempted to explain. "I've never been asked by another female to accompany them, for companionship." Dania said sincerely, looking into the blonde's eyes, hoping she would understand. She felt so foolish for admitting it.

"You have no friends?" Dania nodded at these words; it was the truth, she had just never realised it. Was that the reasoning for the emptiness she felt, the lack of worth?

"Geisha can't afford friends." She spoke sadly. "In the world we exist in…its almost impossible."

"We'll see about that." Wynssa's smile widened almost wickedly, and Dania could not help but return the expression.

X X X

Leia escorted her brother to rooms that had been arranged through Pellaeon; the Imperial vanishing almost rudely after Illyana and 'Thrawn' had been settled. She did not like this turn of events one bit; how would the New Republic trust the Empire with Thrawn alive?

Her worse fears were realised; ever since she had seen his names on those damn data pads, she had been hoping against hope that Flim, the impostor, was the only threat. But Luke needed to speak to her, and she did not need the Force to tell her it was bad news.

They arrived at her rooms and took their places around the table; C3-PO scuttling off to locate drinks for the weary travellers. Luke gave Leia an intense stare, holding Mara's hand still tightly. Mara watched Leia, aware of the others animosity for her.

"A lot has changed whilst you have been away, I'd say," She said. "What happened in the Unknown Regions, Luke?" It never seemed to be personal; after the years of separation, they had hoped they could make it up somehow. He did not reply quickly. "It isn't that bad, is it?"

Mara nearly spluttered; how much worse could it be? Grand Admiral Thrawn; the only Imperial would had threatened the New Republic's control, had defied death, returning alive in the form of a clone. Not only that, his own private Empire was ready to fight a full scale war, and was uniting with the Empire proper. And he had a daughter of seemingly similar intelligence levels.

"Leia…there is an entire Empire out there. Though it does not seem to be completely affiliated with the Empire Proper…more like a hybrid. It allows aliens to serve under its banner, and Thrawn seems to be something of a demi-god to them." He said weakly. She squeezed his hand, offering a smile. "I arrived, after seeing a vision of Mara injured, and after a few days, we got caught in what seemed to be hidden chambers beneath their base."

"Were you held prisoner?" Leia asked sharply; both of them shook their heads.

"No, we were escorted up to the base, placed in accommodation, and monitored. We were treated like ambassadors, they were curious to know what had occurred in the galaxy. Well…the humans were. The Chiss didn't seem too interested, except to know how Dsai'llyana was doing."

"Illyana has assumed command of the Empire in this galaxy, too. I do not know her plans, but I believe she wishes to unite the two factions to consolidate her authority." Leia informed them. Mara looked incensed, despite the tiredness upon her face.

"What claim does she have to the Empire?" Mara asked waspishly. "I can't see the Empire accepting a child as their sovereign, much less a female alien." The idea was, of course, ludicrous. Stranger things had happened, but Mara could not see them accepting Illyana as their ruler.

"Illyana is the child of Dania Laquila and Thrawn." Leia spoke into the silence.

"That child died." Mara fired back. She did not like it when intelligence was wrong, especially when it was something this galactic-wide. Someone would be in a certain amount of trouble when Karrde got his hands on them.

"It seems not. An elaborate deception from Dania; she had already lost Thrawn, it did not seem she wanted to lose her child too." Leia's eyes flicked down, and then back up, those deep brown eyes fixing them both with a penetrating stare. "Luke, I pick up some strange feeling from her. Is she …Force Sensitive?"

Silence was held again; it did not bear thinking about, a Sith at the head of the Empire again.

"I believe she has minor abilities, but I doubt she is aware of them." Luke spoke softly, as ever. He turned to the woman beside him, fixing her with a gentle expression. "You're the expert, Mara. Was Dania capable of using the Force?"

Mara's face furrowed in concentration as she considered the question; Dania had never seemed to be anything than a special project to Palpatine, something he would not go into detail over. Mara had rationalised Dania as being a toy for him, someone utterly under his control, unable to resist him.

"From my brief encounters with her…she wasn't. There were whispers that Palpatine had removed her power, fearing her using it against him possibly. But I do know that Thrawn had a strong dislike for Force Users. If there was the possibility of her being dangerous, he'd have had her removed."

"He would never have married Dania then." Leia said. "If she had been a Force-User…what was her claim to being Empress? I never understood how she rose so high. I remember her of course; she was beautiful, and ever present with Palpatine. But she seemed no different from any of the other concubines around him."

"I believe Palpatine named her as a distant relative; I doubt this though." Mara said. Palpatine's family was scrubbed out of all the records; if Dania truly was a relative, this would not have happened. The legitimacy would not have questioned with evidence. "Thrawn had no choice. Theirs was a marriage of convenience, he was forced into it. Under normal circumstances, he would never have allowed himself into such a relationship."

"The love was one-sided?"

"Dania's love turned to hate in the end. He was making her ill; his very presence was making her insane. She hadn't counted on his alien physiology having any affect upon her own." Mara had been on the _Chimaera_, had seen the effect upon Dania herself, during the brief discussions with Thrawn. Hearsay had spread like plague about what was truly going on, including hints of illicit affairs. Mara had not believed any of it, until she had seen the state of Dania.

Once sparkling eyes were tired, lined and drooping, the mouth knotted in confusion as she held words back, she no longer held the confidence she had at Court. No more bright smiles, nice conversation or energy. It seemed her personality had been blotted out, and Thrawn could only be the cause.

Hadn't he seized her rights from her? Under some accusation of insanity, Dania had been judged unfit to rule, leaving him quite comfortably in place to carry on where she had left off. Not that Dania had been particularly effective as a ruler; she was very much Thrawn's pawn.

"This certainly puts a different spin on things." Leia said tiredly. "Illyana is already walking an emotional tightrope as it is; she is about to be severely tested."

"You don't think she will go back on her word?" Mara asked, wondering why Leia cared so much about Illyana. Until a fortnight ago, Illyana had been on the other side of the war, fighting against all that Leia herself had fought tooth and nail for.

"I don't know. I really don't."

X X X

The room was untidy, clothing unceremoniously littering the room. Its owner had left in a hurry, or someone unfamiliar with the room had been through it, in search of the finer things, with no regard for whatever got trampled underfoot. Tigellinus smiled smugly to himself; that was Roganda all over. He stepped over a pile, not wanting to leave any trace of his visit, and glanced around, taking in the setting in more detail.

It hadn't changed since he had last been here; when she had not met Thrawn, when she had been shy and completely unable to dissuade his advances. Since she had grown a spine, something he would have to remedy once his plan unfolded around her. He would not tolerate such an attitude from a woman.

Dania had been ushered from the House of Dolls to more exclusive accommodation within Imperial Palace, rooms more commonly used by the popular, well earning concubines. All of this had taken place during her illness, where she could not complain or spoil the intravenous plans that the Emperor was laying around her.

There was a simply decorated box on the dresser beside the bed; opening it carefully, he found it contained dried flowers, exotically coloured, even pressed and stored away. He stirred the contents, discovering a broken chain inside, a small but expensive gem glimmering in a beautiful setting. It seemed vaguely familiar.

Underneath, the flimsiplast invitation to the last Mid Winter's Festival, the silver type as bold as the day it was typed. Why had she hung onto this? He pondered. Unless she was hoping to recover her memories from it…

Replacing it, he moved towards the larger dresser, the mirror reflecting what little light there was in the room. Cheap earrings and strings of beads were scattered untidily across the surface, a thick brush carefully placed within easy reach for Dania.

It was so obvious, now he looked more closely at the situation. Dania was the Heir; she had to be. Palpatine would not go to such lengths to protect a mere whore. Unfortunately, no one would believe this theory without evidence, including the other grand admirals' involved in his little coercion scheme; who could imagine Dania on the throne?

He reached for the brush, taking it up to examine it closer. Taking a vial from his pocket, he carefully removed one of the long hairs entangled in the bristles and inserted it into the vial, replacing it in his pocket

It was a clever plan of the Emperor's, to have a woman as his heir. That way….he could pick from the Empire's finest to wed her. Or the Empire's powerful. He smiled again; he really did have cause to be in such a fine mood.

_She'll be mine; she will have no choice. I'll get everything I want in the end; subtle vengeance over her, and the power so rightfully mine, the power that has been denied me._

Her former room was basic and quite small, mainly functional. What was the point of it being overly extravagant if she did not entertain in there? She had, until recently, only been on the lower levels of geisha hierarchy; now, though, she was in the Emperor's Circle. And very soon…

Very soon the almost barbaric custom of selling her remaining virtue would commence; where the wealthiest would pay for the girl's virginity; buying her freedom if she chose, but forsaking her reputation for life.

He would certainly enter into the bidding; who wouldn't if they had the means? Dania held an ethereal beauty, even as she had laid unconscious, between life and death in her coma, she had appealed to him. Along with some well placed rumours, he was certain he could win easily; no one dared to challenge his authority at Court at the moment.

Making his way out without disturbing anything, he stopped, noticing something he had missed on the way in. Reaching for the small lace handkerchief, he unfolded it carefully, reminiscing. Dania always seemed to carry these things during her time at Court; it had given her an air of refinement the other geisha did not seem to have.

He bought to his face; it still held a wisp of her scent, the perfume as exotic as those flowers he'd found in the box, distinctly different. She kept them concealed in her bodice; pockets were unbecoming on the clothes she was required to wear.

He pocketed it, doubting that Dania would ever return to the room, and would never miss it. It would do, he reasoned, until he won the auction. And then he would not have to prowl after her again; her fate and future were in his hands, her reputation up to him, to treat as he saw fit.

_Dania will never see this coming; she will pay for her behaviour at the Mid Winter Festival…_


	10. Drowning In Deceit

Disclaimer: I do not own SW.

Chapter 10 Drowning in Deceit

"Where can I begin, father?" Illyana said, wondering where to start. "After you died…mother had me sent to Nirauan. I haven't heard word from her since. It was only when I decided it was time for me to leave that I even realised she was dead." She fixed him with a stare. "And what of you? Where have you been?"

A question that had concerned her since she had realised Thrawn had not died; where had he been, and why had he not come forwards until now? Why had he not sought her out, attempted to bring their family back together? It hurt; knowing it had been in his power to reunite them, he had been able to prevent her loneliness and difficulties over the years, had he acted.

More importantly; why had he allowed the Empire to shatter like this, into a million tiny pieces that would probably never be returned to their former glory? How would he justify his inaction over the last decade? Of course, if he had acted in such a way, he could be held up for charges for desertion.

She feared the truth almost as much as she feared this man being exposed as an impostor, as Flim had before. She had no desire to be used as a tool by a pretender to her fathers' name; deception was not something she appreciated being a part of.

"I…I'm still not too certain. I can't remember a great deal at all of the present...or the past."

His words seemed to hang in the air as Illyana allowed them to sink in, her high hopes that this would be her father fighting the logic that Thrawn had died that day in front of her, that he lay in a tomb on some secret world, where her mother would soon be lain to rest.

"You don't remember Bilbringi?" Illyana was surprised at the tone of finality in his voice; never one to leave a question unanswered, she pressed on with her line of enquiry. He may be her father, but he also owed her a satisfactory explanation. Emotion was briefly suppressed by cold determination as she fixed him with a stare.

"Bilbringi…we had shipyards there, I recall plans…making plans, to overwhelm the New Republic, to begin the final siege against them…" A strange look appeared on his face, certainly not one of remembrance or surprise, but…rehearsal? Illyana missed it, too lost in the attempt to coax the truth from him.

"Yes…" She said, trying to keep the excitement out of her voice, cool calmness shattering as words spilled forwards. Illyana had come so long, travelled so far alone….but no more. That would be at an end; she would finally have someone who could understand her.

"But I was betrayed." Thrawn said shortly, looking up at her questioningly, as if expecting an explanation for this discrepancy. He knew it had happened, but he did not understand why; he was still apparently a blank.

"You were assassinated by Rukh. He…stabbed you."

"And the Empire?" Thrawn took on a frosty tone, words brittle with bitterness. Illyana sighed, not quite knowing how to address his sharp question. There were so many queries and unacceptable coincidences on his side, the fault possibly his. Did she want to point fingers?

"From what I can tell, its fallen apart completely. Utterly. Not even you could recover it now. That's why we're at peace with the New Republic now."

"Peace? You surrendered?" His tone was suddenly a lot more stern, reprimanding, even. It had been such a long time since anyone had spoken to her like that. Biting her tongue, she inhaled, trying to remain calm. This was not her fault, she was merely picking up the pieces!

"I arrived, and Pellaeon had already summoned delegates from both sides, I had no choice…" she began, only to be rudely interrupted, a hand roughly grasping her bicep. Memories surged; this was how he had dealt with her as a child, to get her attention, knowing she could not see his body language.

"A leader does not shift blame, Illyana. I did not educate you to behave in such a manner." He spoke brusquely, so very unlike his normal self, dictating to her as if she was 3 again and deserving of his words.

There was silence between them as Illyana considered her response; this was all too confusing; in a matter of seconds, he had evolved from being her father figure to almost her superior, what was correct etiquette in this situation? What power did he have over her, if any?

"I'm sorry, father." She pulled away from his harsh grasp, surprised by the tingle of pain that still remained. Her hand rose to rub it, the tenderness already present. "You need to decide whether in such intimate surroundings, you are my relative or my commanding officer. How can I address you if I do not know to whom I speak?"

Illyana rose carefully, hands extended to prevent her knocking anything over around her. She had taken no more than a few steps before she felt herself once more in her father's embrace, holding her tightly, more tightly than she had ever been held.

"I'm the one who should be apologising, Illyana, forgive me….this is so very strange. I've suddenly lost so much time…"His words, despite their meaning, were spoken with a dead tone, not quite able to put the emotion into his words. Illyana closed her eyes, feeling tears well up. She felt he was sincere, the pain and confusion quite apparent.

"There's nothing to forgive…perhaps its best if I leave you to meditate for a while."

They separated, Illyana's eyes on the floor, hand reaching for the wall to guide her towards the door. Her other hand slipped from Thrawn's' grip, and she gave him a last look over her shoulder. Her actions were truly representative of a normal human, displaying emotions that would have been concealed otherwise by both her blindness and her Chiss conditioning.

"Perhaps that would be best."

XXX

"You look radiant today, Dania."

And so she did; almost completely healed, Dania had been granted permission to resume her duties with the Imperial Household, such as they were. So much had changed; her increased standing within the House of Dolls requiring her almost constant presence at Court, patiently waiting behind the Emperor's Throne, sunlight warming her pleasantly as she listened to the power-hungry plotting around her.

Recently dismissed, she had been heading out of the suffocation of Imperial Palace; the attention she was receiving was simply too much. Nowhere seemed sacred; she was recognised everywhere. People who had ignored her since her disastrous debut suddenly made the effort to speak to her, to know everything there was to know about her.

Sitting along, or so she had thought, she had been initially surprised at the intrusion into her privacy, the secluded bench in the Imperial Gardens deserted and silent. Upon recognising the voice, she stood up, making room for her new companion.

"Thank you, Grand Admiral. You're looking much better yourself." She quickly stood in order to curtseyed gently, acknowledging Teshik's presence. Straightening, she smiled warmly. "I don't suppose you have the time to sit and talk? It would be nice to have a conversation with someone I know is sincere."

"I always have time for you, Dania." He half smiled at her, settling down slowly. She followed suit, leaning back in order to be comfortable. This would be undoubtedly awkward; there was a question she wished to ask him, but could not quite find the courage to raise the subject. "Is there something on your mind?"

It was the question on everyone at Courts' tongue; her incomplete status as a Courtesan. She still wore the makeup of a Geisha, something practically unheard of for one of her status within Court. Directly below Roganda, and it was quite obvious the older woman was uncomfortable with the Emperors' eye straying to the sweeter, more youthful Dania.

"Not really…everything has just changed around me so much, I feel…uncomfortable." She couldn't really describe how she felt; she was grateful for everything that had happened, a month more in the House of Dolls would have driven her insane. But it was still unnerving, how quickly everything had come about. Even now, without the need for the heavy robes of the House, she felt…wrong.

"Everything happens for a reason, Dania." Teshik said, tone heavy with something like disappointment. His cybernetics seemed so much louder in that pause. "Whatever interest the Emperor has in you, you have no choice but to accept it and deal with it." Their eyes met, and she did not move her hand from his as she felt cold metal wrap around her fingers.

"Someone is in charge of my destiny in Imperial Court, there are secrets about me of which I am not a party to. I find it…disconcerting." She broke eye contact; she had not spoken this aloud to a soul, half-afraid she would learn these sinister reasons, that she would not like them, that perhaps ignorance would be preferable.

"Secrets are the foundations of Court." Her hand was grasped tightly now, but not painfully so. She thought she caught a hint of bitterness. "Secrets such as what actually transpired between Thrawn and yourself; there were some interesting scenarios imagined by certain factions. How did a geisha and an alien ever collaborate to ensnare a Grand Admiral with a plot so extravagant not even he could see it?"

Was that an accusation? She shuddered; she had thought such rumours had died down a long time ago. No; it seemed that they seemed to just be rotting on the grapevine that seemed to run through Court. Every passing day making the tale of the Courtesan and the Admiral grow wilder and wilder….

"It just…happened. Very little plotting on my side, in all honesty." She garbled, wondering how to explain it to him. Did he doubt her? How could she ask him to partake in the auction if he doubted her purity? "There was never anything...intimate between us, Osvald. I would not risk my reputation for something meaningless…"

"There may not be intimacy, but you have feelings for him…" His voice soften; he was not angry with her, she felt relieved, if a little panicked. It couldn't be that she had feelings for him, could it? Her heart sank; she was not sure she could ahead with this. She grasped inwardly for an excuse, a sham to hide behind for the time being….

"I admire and respect Thrawn, but that is the extent of my feelings…" Her words were spoken quickly, and not too convincingly; she avoided his gaze as her cheeks coloured, pink deepening to red under his scrutiny. She really was a terrible liar…

"I'm not accusing, Dania. It's your business how you feel about him."

Dania was sure those words cut him like a knife as he spoke them; how could any man feel so calm at the idea of his woman preferring another? She caught herself; she was hardly his woman yet! Not until she was bought and paid for…

She would choose him a million times over any of the other candidates on the list, Tigellinus and a number of his associates inserted randomly. Other prominent members of Court were also listed, including a few aliases used by members of the ancient Houses.

It made her skin crawl that she would have to be…intimate with a strange man, like a common whore, to earn her freedom. Half-cyborg that he was, Dania would prefer familiar cold metal on her than a foreign, groping possession by some stranger.

"Thank you, for being so understanding." She said honestly, feeling a little better about her not so clear emotions. Why had she only considered this now? So close to the auction…how could she get her personal feelings get involved in what was essentially a business transaction?

"You chose the wrong profession, my lady. Someone as honest and pure as you…ought not to be privy to the treachery of Court." He spoke sadly; did anyone truly deserve the pain and heartache of Imperial Centre politics? Where intrigue and scandal played hand in hand with governance and policy-making?

"But then I would never see the beauty of Court, I would not feel as I do…I would not have met you." Dania's fingers toyed with the edge of her robe, savouring the touch of the pattern, the sensation pleasantly distracting. A fresh blast of air passed over them, mussing her hair and cloak, interrupting the pause.

"You're young, your feelings will pass. You will look back at your time with me as a fleeting moment of madness." He stood up, intending to leave her alone once again, only to be prevented by Dania's hand grasping his wrist quickly.

"Never." Even as the lie left her lips, she knew she was clutching at straws; she was sure she had at least some feelings for him, wasn't she? It was the only thing she had been sure of since…all the changes had happened, since she had recovered….

Since Thrawn had left her. Again, his name came up, and she felt a wave of warm over her, quickly followed by panic; what in the name of…? She was overwritten by confusion, she did not understand her feelings, whom she cared for, why it had not occurred to her before now….

"Do I assume you would not object to me entering the bidding for your virtue?" Teshik's voice brought her back to reality, panic subsiding briefly as she struggled to keep the desperation from her voice.

"Of course not"

"The idea of one of them…possessing you is quite disgusting." He looked distasteful. Clearly, despite her confusion, he knew his own heart. It was quite endearing, that she could be loved by another without even realising it…was that why she felt the way she did? She felt inclined to return the feelings? Out of some kind of fear of rejection?

"I could not bear anyone else…a strangers hands upon me, their voice in my ear, in my head, in me…" She wrapped her arms around herself, suddenly feeling chilly for some reason, perhaps the fear of the auction going wrong….and her ending up with Tigellinus… When she was not haunted by claustrophobic dreams, she was being pursued by Rufaan, pulled back, unable to fight, motions slowed, that cruel smile the final thing she saw before -

"Its alright…you won't have to suffer such cruelty." She felt limbs wrap around her, and she struggled not to recoil; she was never comfortable with intimacy, though she did not know why. It made her…nervous, afraid of hidden motives and advantages being pressed. Still, she allowed it, realising she had little choice soon.

"You sound so certain. There are…individuals to whom money is not an issue." Dania's voice was distance, as though she were someone else, utterly removed from the situation, her eyes blank and staring.

"Trust me. And if you don't trust me, trust Thrawn." That name again! She shot out of his embrace, spinning around, eyes wide and wild. He seemed quite surprised by this change in her behaviour, holding her with a calm stare.

"I'm still entangled in his schemes then?" She said, re-arranging her cloak and her hair, regretting her brief loss of control. Why did she keep reacting like that? It wasn't like she had feelings…no, she couldn't have, she didn't…it was only a superior of whom she was fond of…

"You will always be a pawn to someone else, Dania. It's Courts way."

She did not reply, deep in thought, pondering a question. Would Teshik answer? Would he possess the knowledge? After all, if Wynssa Starflare knew….it would be no secret to a Grand Admiral. It was not as if it was her confusion was a secret.

"Is it true, that Zaarin nearly killed him?" Dania asked in a small voice. She turned to look and see him nod briskly. She felt her heart stop, and hugged herself tightly. "I hope he returns alive. I couldn't bear it if he…"

It didn't bear thinking about, the chance that he might not return. She did not know what she would do…what would she have to look forward to? Evading Tigellinus again on her own? Slowly but surely turning into Roganda, the very thing she despised?

"Do you feel so strongly for him?" Her hand was squeezed tighter, her thoughts returning quickly to the present reality, of looking into the eyes of another, lying cruelly about denied feelings. Her mouth opened slightly, she considered her response.

"I care, of course. He was my sponsor, where I am now, that's all because of him." It was an unfair answer, and a half-truth; and she knew as soon as the words left her lips that he did not believe her. She didn't believe herself; what she was being asked and how she did not know the answer to the question.

"I'd understand, Dania, if you preferred a more capable man…"

"No!" She replied quickly, too quickly. His expression hardened, and it was crystal clear he did not believe her words. "That has never concerned me…" She struggled to find the words to complete her sentence, mind slowing down with the backlog of deception, attempting to find at least one truth in all she had spoken.

"….But I am not Thrawn. The only person you're fooling is yourself, Dania." He paused, watching her reaction closely. Her eyes remained wide and distant, staring into the distance over his shoulder. "You speak of false fronts and lies at Court; perhaps you need to look more closely at yourself."

Her eyes flickered down. He had summed it up completely, but there was nothing she could do to deal with it; Court would never permit such a partnership. Even if he returned her feelings, which she was certain he did not. It was a waste of her time and effort to even consider the possibility that, somehow, he might consider her a suitable partner.

But then again, her mindset was steeped in untruths and downright lies, and the realisation that she was already drowning in deceit, as corruption and rotten as Court was quite painful. The obviousness of her probable rejection and this served only to deepen her consideration.

"I don't have feelings for him." She tried one futile last time to convince Teshik, her eyes wide. Her hand was released, and replaced on top of the other one, severing their physical contact. It was a while before she realised she was alone. Dania looked around, and saw no one.

"I don't have feelings for him. I can't."

X X X


	11. No Love Lost

Disclaimer: I do not own SW. None of it.

Alright, Alright….I give in. I'm a Thrawn fangirl. I planned this story as one, and I shall finish in a suitable fangirlish way. Without being too predictable. Hopefully.

Everyone needs love. Even Chiss Warlords, right?

Anyway, Lovin' is coming up next chapter.

Merry Christmas everyone! I hope you have a good one: Here you go, consider this an early Christmas gift. Thanks for such a great year; Inertia has been in my head for almost a year!

Chapter 11: No Love Lost

It was cool, but Pellaeon did not really notice. He didn't notice a lot anymore; so much had occurred over the years, so much of it in the last few days, that he did not know how to feel anymore. The numb cold that seemed to surround him felt appropriate, the anaesthetic sensation penetrating him as he considered Dania, laid out, dead and cold.

She was perfect, even in death; she had selected her poison carefully, according to the doctors that had performed the post mortem. The incisions in her flesh lay concealed beneath a cloth, her long hair carefully arranged fan-like around her head.

The cold seemed so much denser now, when he was faced with the corpse; the unarguable knowledge that she was dead and gone, unreachable, and completely untouchable. Her skin was tinged bluish purple in some places, the little colour that always seemed to be in her cheeks a distant memory, practically forgotten.

He wouldn't forget, as both Illyana and Thrawn seemed to have. Resting, frozen and alone, Dania seemed to exist to another world, a reality now ignored in favour of the new future coming towards them at a startling speed. Except to him; he wouldn't leave her memory.

They still had a few weeks before she would be laid to rest; the co-ordinates of the planet on the edge of the Rim would, until then, be kept secret. Not that it had done any good last time; someone had still managed, somehow to get the co-ordinates and clone Thrawn.

What other explanation was there? As much as Illyana wanted to believe otherwise, how else could anyone be alive after such a brutal murder? No, the Thrawn that existed now was a clone; and, considering the experience he had of clones, he was slightly uncomfortable with the idea.

C'boath had proven that even mentally disturbed, he was dangerous. So, how much of a risk was a possibly insane alien warlord, loose in the galaxy, with his daughter, now the ruler of the Galactic Empire, in tow? Pellaeon sighed; there really was very little he could do, but monitor the situation.

"I wondered what would happen to Dania after I died." That familiar voice, the one that haunted his dreams for a decade, that had admonished his failures, criticised his shortcomings….his lovers' long dead husband.

He perhaps should have been a lot more fearful of this reunion, but Pellaeon was not the person he had been; there was little that intimidated him anymore. Thrawn may be alive by a cloning miracle, but Pellaeon would not let this influence the way he would treat him; too many people underestimated clones; he would not make the same mistake.

"She tried to rule the Empire in your wake. Unfortunately, she was not you. And she was not good enough for the Grand Moffs." He chose his words carefully; testing the water as it were. It would do no good to underestimate, but it was not desirable to overestimate either. Someone had to remain realistic; Illyana could not be relied upon, she was much too close to the situation.

"The Emperor evaded death as I have." Thrawn said, thoughtfully. After a pause, he continued. "I don't imagine he tolerated her …inadequacies." His voice took a distinctly saddened tone; Palpatine did not tolerate anything, and Dania would not have gone unpunished. Neither of them had to say a word on the subject, both knew what it entailed.

"She was not made to be a military tactician." Pellaeon spoke with a dismissive tone; there had been nothing Dania could have done. She did not have the support, and she had no experience, no training…she had nothing. And consequentially, it had all unravelled around her, and there had been nothing she could have done to stop it. Nothing anyone could have done.

"She was not made to be an Empress. Dania did well to survive until now." Was that pride in his voice? Pellaeon was surprised; this clone, for all its similarities to Thrawn, was rather open in his opinions. He could not recall the original speaking this openly…

But Dania and Thrawn had both been very closed about their relationship, to the point of most considering it to be inexistent, cold, unloving…But Pellaeon knew differently. Thrawn would never have wasted his time with someone he did not, at least in some small way, have some feelings for. And Dania…her love was deep. For all those she loved.

"It's your fault she's dead. She never gave up hope you would return…only after ten years did she finally accept you were not coming back." He didn't use an aggressive tone, but the accusation was evident in his words. His breathe rose in a mist, the cold that had been dulling him dissipating.

"It is my fault…but she didn't give up hope on me. She had complete faith, enough conviction that she found the courage to do this." Thrawn touched her cold wrist, hand easily encompassing the thin joint, the gesture almost warm. It was probably the only display of affection she had ever received in public; how ironic that she was not actually present. "It would have killed her in the end…we were not…compatible. Dania was going against her very programming in order to be with me. It brought on the clone madness a lot quicker than it should have."

"She didn't seem to be a clone. She felt too real." Pellaeon said, surprised at the sudden rise of feeling within him. Where had it come from? After so many weeks in hiding, why did it choose now to reveal itself? He felt choked all of a sudden, the grasp of hidden sorrow rushing all of a sudden.

"Dania was real." His other hand enclosed the top of her hand, stroking it gently. It felt so wrong, and yet…Thrawn had every right to do this. To say goodbye to the woman who, if nothing more, had carried his child.. "But she wasn't mine to have."

He felt anger rear its head; Dania had often been considered a possession, by so many people, her choices made for her, her destiny out of her hands, at the mercy of cold-hearted, self-important excuses for men…again, what irony that she would find solace in an alien. That in the centre of all the scrambling for power, the bitter rivalry, in the middle of all of it, she had found someone to love. Even if he did not quite feel the same.

"She made her choice. Any consequences were her own." He spoke the words out of defence, not out of comfort; Dania would never want anyone to overlook her decisions. She had had the chance to make so few…

The gaze Thrawn fixed him with felt like a laser, penetrating and probing, discerning all his secrets and innermost thoughts as he did from art, reading his actions and predicting his plans. As he always had, Pellaeon looked back, with as much neautrality as he could manage. This was not an enemy, he reminded himself; this was the former Grand Admiral Thrawn; who still yet might return to his former position, if his mental stability could be assured.

"How times change, Pellaeon. A decade ago, I could never imagine this conversation between us." Thrawn broke the contact, voice emotionless. Pellaeon waited, wondering where this conversation was going, if anywhere. Just as he was testing Thrawn, surely, he too, was being tested. How alike Illyana was to her father.

"A decade ago the Empire was a force to reckon with, on the edge of taking on the Rebellions' fleet." He countered, realising nothing else was coming out of the elusive Chiss. Would Thrawn be as hard to get riled this time around? Very little had last time…

"A decade ago I was making a difference…." There was definitely a tone of some emotion there, if only a tingle. It seemed Thrawn's memories were returning quickly, slotting into recognisable patterns he was able to understand and interpret. "But here, I have no place."

"Of course you have a place." Those words had been unexpected; spoken with utterly clarity, no self pity or unhappiness. Just a knowing voice, so clear and certain. It was more terrible to hear him speak the words calmly, than if he had been ranting and raving.

This was Thrawn; there was no mistake. This was no impostor, actor or pretender. It may have been a clone, but it was a damn good clone.

"No. I am too much a bad omen for the New Republic. They would never consent to the work at which I prefer. And I will not be patronised, either. No, I have no place here…." He pulled the cover back over Dania's face tentatively, carefully concealing her deathly calm expression under a shroud that would soon be her only protection in the crypt.

"We're the last of the old breed…If the New Republic is correct." Pellaeon had considered the same thing, wondering exactly what Illyana's vision for the future was, if she intended to disarm the Empire, or to return it to its former military glory. What good was he in an institution like that? 50 years in the military did not give one many options for alternative careers.

"No, they will fall. Their vision of the entire galaxy living in equal unity is both impossible and irrelevant. They are in no way equipped to deal with the future, not when they are crumbling at the present. " That same cool, calm voice predicting the doom of the New Republic; the Empire's new allies. And if they were to fall, what would stop them taking what was left of the Imperial Remnant with them?

"What will you do?"

"The only important assignment I have left is Illyana; she is more remarkable than I believed she could be." He stopped, considering his next words. "She's a lot like her mother. It makes me glad that something of Dania has survived…." There was a pause. "Was Dania happy, before she died?"

"I…She…After you died, Dania had Illyana sent to Staliae, never to see her again. It broke her heart to lose her, but…Palpatine summoned her to Byss, with the intention of seizing her Force-Sensitive children from her. Dania could not tell him where Illyana was…She had sworn Staliae to never contact her or the Empire again…and the Emperor's retribution was terrible."

"You're the one who rescued Dania from him, aren't you?" Thrawn asked when he had finished, premeditating the next part of the tale. Pellaeon nodded, and continued.

"He did unspeakable things to her…I could not leave her there. He lost interest in her eventually, when she stopped fighting; I was assigned elsewhere, so I took her with me, in the middle of the night…" He remembered that night well, how she had gone limply unconscious in his arms, the exhaustion of many sleepless nights finally taking over her. She had woken up, screaming, for weeks afterwards, nightmares haunting her even when Palpatine had died. "…But she protected her children; she defied Palpatine, denying him his twisted purpose of using her child as a tool. That gave her more satisfaction than the sum of her whole life." There was a silent pause.

"Thank you." Pellaeon looked across at Thrawn in surprise. "For doing what I could not for her; I promised her, the first time we met, that I would protect her."

"Then you're not…" He asked, only to be interrupted.

"I'm sure Dania grieved for me as long as she deemed necessary, and then some. I would never deny her happiness or anyone else's." Thrawn did not look back as he walked out the room, Pellaeon watching his back in wonderment.

XXX

"I don't see what the problem is." Wynssa sat patiently as Dania fretted, unable to move as the gown for the upcoming ball was tailored to her figure, a silent dressmaker currently adjusting the length of the back.

They had been debating the same conundrum for over half an hour, ever since Wynssa had arrived to find the other woman unready for their usual activities on Imperial Centre, preparing instead for the opulent event later that day. Dania, of course, had to be dressed according to the Emperor's desires, a task left right till the last minute.

"How can you say that?" She said sadly, trying not to move and failing miserably, causing the unhappy dressmaker to sigh aloud and tug at the fabric. She straightened up, drawing herself up to her full height as she would later tonight, a look of unhappiness on her face.

Wynssa couldn't help pity Dania; she certainly did have a lot going on around her at the moment. She imagined it could not be easy, being treated as she was…possession more than person, trinket rather than tolerated…Wynssa hated being public property, but even that was more appealing than Dania's lonely existence in the Imperial Palace.

"Well….you have feelings for him?" She pressed on, sipping on the cooling stimcaf brought to her a few minutes ago. Of course, she had only recently completed courtship herself, to a TIE Fighter flyboy who seemed to have been blown out of all proportions by the Imperial propaganda machine. She herself was not completely un-warped by the Holonet.

"Yes…" Dania said uncertainly, her eyes closed, long lashes fluttering against pale skin. How could anyone say no to Dania? Wynssa wondered wistfully; there had been a time when she had not relied so heavily on make-up tricks; she was no hag, by any means, but she was not as young as she once was…as Dania was now.

"Then just tell him." She said, with a tone of finality. That was, in essence, the answer. But the other woman did not want to hear it. Wynssa smiled; despite her extraordinary lifestyle, Dania was just like every other female on Imperial Centre; or on any other planet for that matter. Nervous, uncertain, and very likely out of her league.

"It's not that easy…" The excuse was flimsy, and both women knew it. Dania looked uncertain, twirling a lock of her long hair as a silence feel over them.

"Dania….Imperial Court offers you one chance, and one chance alone, at everything. If you don't tell Thrawn your feelings, it's a good chance you'll never get this opportunity again." Dania inclined her head at this obvious knowledge, biting on her lip.

"He'll be back…." She mumbled, feeling smaller by the second, trying to imagine how she would broach a topic like that. No, best to put it off until she could be certain of her feelings, when she was more secure, when she was more confident…

"No, he won't. You know as well as I do that he excels at his expansionary work at the fringes of the Empire…where do you think he will be reassigned after his hero status wears off?" Wynssa replied; Dania really did need a sense of reality. There was no way they'd meet again, once he left this time. Court was deciding Dania's fate right now, and her future did not involve the mysterious alien, that much was sure.

"I know…but how will I ever find the words? I'm a child…" She looked forlorn, utterly miserable, a true picture of unrequited love. Why did she put herself through this? Wynssa thought, Dania does not actually know the answer…The irony of love, that it can cause this much pain and heartache….

"Some don't object to that…"Dania looked hurt at Wynssa's joke. The smile slid off the face, replaced by a more serious expression. "You don't know for sure that he doesn't like you?" She shook her head. "Then take a chance! What's the worst that can happen?"

"I never see him again?" Another pause and Dania's face went neutral; realisation seemed to hit her, and she accepted; it was tonight, or it was never. Her blue eyes half opened, Dania sighed, relaxing as the dress was take off to be completed, a loose gown tied around her waist.

Sitting down and reaching for her now cold stimcaf, Dania inhaled the bitter scent, letting it spread through her, sharpening her senses, the feeling of dread loosening its hold marginally. All she needed was a little confidence in herself…just for a moment.

"If he's reassigned that far away, you probably never will."

Dania wanted to ignore the comment, but it burned into her mind like a fire brand, a painful truth that she could change, not for all the wealth she could ever hope to earn. She had to accept it; the sooner she did, the easier it would be to deal with.

"More reason to just take the chance."

"I don't know why you are so afraid of rejection; there are plenty of men at Court who have expressed interest in you." Wynssa's voice was flippant; Dania didn't blame her; she could never understand, especially not since she was happily married and in love…So lucky. It was so easy for those who were free…

"I don't want them though. The idea makes me shudder…" She shivered as if to prove the point. Wynssa smiled half-heartedly, reaching a hand to touch Dania's arm in a gesture of support. So alike, and yet so different. How was it they had even become friends? Dania's gaze did not shift, even as the other spoke.

"It's a very possible reality, Dania. You need to take this one opportunity to express what you feel, before your choices are made for you."

XXX

Pelly-Welly: Get Well Soon!!


	12. Natures' Law

Disclaimer: SW is not mine.

An amazing thing has happened. Like Dania, I too have fallen in love. . With a REAL man.

Anyway, because of her ongoing support and reviewing, this first chapter of 2007 is dedicated to Aryna, who has been with me ever since the beginning. I only hope Inertia is living up to your expectations...

Did you know Inertia is now a year old? Its been planned for over a year, though writing did not commence until Feb 2006...strange, huh? Thank you all for your support, your pageviews and your reviews. Everyone makes it worth the time and effort. Happy New Year, and I hope you enjoy this new chapter...xxx

Chapter Twelve: Nature's Law

For the first time in many months, Dania felt free. How unlike Mid Winter Festival this was! There was an atmosphere of carnival around her, a true celebration of Imperial victory. She felt calm and collected, surrounded by so many people, despite her usual misfortunes at such events. What could go wrong this time? She reconsidered; perhaps it was not such a good idea to challenge fate in that way.

It was bright and colourful, the air warm and pleasant, the days drawing out until well into the evening hours, hot hues of orange and red saluting the setting sun. It was for this reason that this celebration was held outside in the Imperial Gardens. Everything felt so right, now that she had forgotten her earlier lack of confidence. There was no reason to fear these people now; she would survive. Somehow, she would weather whatever was thrown at her.

Where had this change of heart come from? Maybe it was the fall of Roganda, and the interest of others in her own power. She had minimal choices, it was true, but she still had options, a privilege she had not felt in Court since she had joined. Or maybe it was because she had finally admitted her feelings to herself; now her confusion had gone, her perspective seemed to have changed, along with her priorities.

She moved amongst people easily, careful not to push or trample any of the other guests, mindful of how easily offended certain members of Court were. It would not do to spoil this perfect mood of hers over clumsiness, not when it could be easily avoided.

There was no time to lose on anything; Wynssa had been right about so many things. She had to take every chance, otherwise…she would never have the opportunity again. With butterflies in her stomach, she cast an eye around again; yes, Thrawn had arrived. She smiled, wondering if he had ever received this much positive attention from the Empire's citizens.

She had declined to be celebrated at this event; it was a purely military celebration, after all; she had no place in the overall grand scheme of things, in her opinion. She had only done her duty to her Emperor, as any one of the people here would have done. Officially, she was here as part of the Emperor's entourage, chosen as one of the six who would be present and act as attendants to his whims; unofficially, she was here for her own desires.

Wynssa was deep in conversation, she noticed, speaking with someone who could only be the wife of some important officer her husband dealt with. The expression on her face, the overly wide smile she only wore for the holocams, indicated she was valiantly acting interested, that she wanted to be anywhere but speaking with the boring wife of a man she had no dealings with.

She had initially felt guilty about casting her duties aside to pursue her own agenda; her loyalties to Palpatine were unquestionable, her life was dedicated to serving him in whatever way was requested. So why, all of a sudden, did she disregard this? Dania rationalised that she still in a position to obey any orders, it was not as if she was completely removed from the event. She just had other matters to resolve at the same time.

Besides, if Roganda had time to pursue her own selfish whims and manage to rise to her position, surely Dania could manage it as well. The older woman seemed to purposely avoid her these days, rarely coming into contact with Dania, preferring to spend time with Irek. It was only a matter of time before one of the others moved in to replace her; Dania would have considered the move herself, if the support had been there for her..

Thoughts like that worried her; Dania had never considered herself an ambitious person; yet here she was, considering the possibility of usurping Roganda. It was….very out of character, she thought, for her.

"Dania! There you are, come, I have urgent news for you….!"Wynssa strode towards her, taking her arm and navigating them away, to another part of the gardens. "That woman, Dania…don't ever let her near me again. I shall probably strangle her!" They settled beside a bush, alive with glittering, glowing insects, large wings fluttering. "So. I see you haven't said anything yet."

"No…its not quite what I had in mind. It's too impersonal at the moment…" Dania fiddled with her dress, distracted. She knew what she had to do…she just didn't know how to go about doing it. It was all well and good deciding to confess love, but in such a public place? It didn't seem such a good idea anymore,

"Yes, he does seem to be quite popular tonight." Wynssa said in an amused tone, raising her glass to sip tentatively. Dania was too distracted for alcohol, and determined not to ruin any potential chances from being intoxicated. That would not do at all; it would be all to easy to be taken advantage of in such a state, by any number of the guests present.

"What if I don't get my chance?" She hissed, turning her head away from the crowd, so only Wynssa could hear her words. The elder seemed to be taking a lot of enjoyment out of watching Dania squirm, though it was not out of malicious intent.

"You will, Dania. Fortune favours the bold."

"Another of your phrases from home?" Dania asked absently; little nuggets of Wynssa's home planet rarely infiltrated her conversation; but when it did, the quirky Corellian phrases never failed to bring a smile to her face. She smoothed the fabric of her dress against her legs, feeling awkward.

"Something like that. That smile suits you, please remember to wear it." Wynssa looked serious. "Dania, you will be fine. Be confident, and be assured; no one can resist your charms." She gave her a stern look with her blue eyes, a teasing sparkle glimmering nonetheless.

"Perish the thought." She smiled, allowing her gaze to wander back across the assembled people; her heart stopped as she realised the few remaining people that had been surrounding Thrawn had dispersed, leaving clear way for her to follow his exit further into the gardens.

"There….look….Go!" Wynssa propelled her forwards, her feet leading her away from safety and towards the uncertain; and a reply she was not so sure she wanted to hear.

XXX

Dania stood by the bush, biting her lip, hanging back on uncertainty. Here was the ideal opportunity, Thrawn was alone, staring up at the stars, an isolated figure in her approaching horizon. It was now or never; unless she took this chance, it would never come again.

But what a perfect location; separate from the crowds, yet still within earshot of any intruders. A beautiful night, a celebration of glory….a confession of a secret love that might be completely unrequited. Did she want to risk ruining it all? She inhaled deeply, and made her choice, stepping out of the darkness.

"Grand Admiral Thrawn." Dania sank into a careful curtsey, respectful and polite. "I hope I am not interrupting?" It was dark and secluded; this meeting was steeped in danger. If anyone walked in on this exchange, the worst would automatically be assumed….but how thrilling! Her blood raced, adrenaline replacing fear as she straightened to approach him.

"Not at all, Lady Dania. Your distraction would be most welcome." It was a comfortable silence between them as they regarded each other, Dania taking in every inch, trying to see if anything had changed, besides the obvious, in his appearance.

"I have to say, I find this colour suits you a great deal better than the khaki ever did." She said conversationally, finding the colour to be a lot more complimentary to his complexion. It was a prestigious rank indeed, and she could think of no one else who deserved it.

"You seem quite assured in your new role, Dania. I'm pleased you've done so well." Her cheeks warmed at his compliment, her eyes breaking contact from his as she feigned shyness, her heartbeat rising, a fluttering sensation in her chest.

"It was all down to you. Thank you. For…everything." Dania spoke sincerely, bowing her head in supplication. She had not had time to speak to him, she probably never would again, how would she remember to say all she needed to say? There was so little time….

"It wasn't all me. If you had not intervened…" She made a dismissive gesture; what she had done was foolhardy, in hindsight. It really hadn't been the smartest move. But she was a geisha, she did not know such techniques, all she had to do was look pretty and speak well. Not particularly useful when one needed to defend oneself.

"If you had not saved me to begin with. And again, if you had not defeated Zaarin." Her words were soft; it was clear she was not going to win this debate, but it did not hurt to try. She had never back down when speaking with him before, and she was not going to do it now. He seemed to respect her for that, if nothing else.

"I misread his determination; if you had not distracted him, the Emperor would be dead." His response was spoken with a tone of finality that Dania did not dare to question; it was not harsh or rude, merely indicating the end of the topic. Yes, she could certainly see the authority he used on duty; it was made explicitly clear in moments such as this. A shiver of unexpected excitement passed through her.

"I've had more than enough attention from this event, have you seen the holomovie?" He raised an eyebrow; her smile widened. "Of course not, it would be an assault on your sense of culture."

"You're getting confident too." It was his turn to smile; the gesture surprised Dania, who tried to recall if she has ever seen him wear it before. She shifted her weight, feeling awkward all of a sudden. "Don't misunderstand me, Dania. It gives me nothing but pleasure to see you here at Court, successful and powerful, as you deserve to be."

"Thank you." Subconsciously, she supposed that once again she bent at her knees."I'm glad you made it back here safely. I heard some unpleasant rumours…I feared you would not make it back alive." She stopped speaking, realising she had said too much. Too late she realised her mistake, and slowly, looking back up into his eyes, she braced herself.

"You were afraid?" His expression was soften, tone fair from the authoritative, commanding presence it held at the end of their last conversation. She felt her concerns slip away as she strove for a cohesive, understandable answer.

"Yes…Thrawn, I-" She rose her hand in an open gesture, expecting some denial or criticism, to find them drawn together. Her fingers touched cool skin, and he leaned into the touch, fingertips pressing into his cheek as he bent his head, meeting her halfway, pressing a gentle kiss into her lips.

"Is that what you were going to say?" He whispered near her ear, causing her to shudder in his embrace. She looked up slowly, feeling awkward.

"I think you put it a lot more succinctly that I would have." Her words were carefully thought out, her eyes a little glazed, cheeks flushed an attractive shade of pink.

"No one must know." He pulled her closer, and she rested her head, relief washing over her. She felt tears well up; this was more than she had ever hoped for. It felt good; better than she could have ever imagined, being this close to anyone.

"Of course not." She pulled away, looking deep into those eyes, unafraid of their radiance, and held his gaze for a few moments. It seemed like an eternity; separated by a few centimetres, choosing this uncertain and dangerous path to the future. As if their destinies were not difficult enough…

"I will speak to you soon…until then." He took her hand in his, raising it to his face and planting a gentle kiss on it. They parted ways as he returned to the maelstrom of the party, leaving her temporarily in a state of hopeful bliss, bright explosions illuminating the scene as fireworks were released over Imperial Centre. She closed her eyes, smiling to herself, before turning to return to the occasion herself.

XXX

Voss Parck was anxious; the encrypted datapad in his hands held some vitally important information that needed to be relayed immediately. It had taken months of wrangling to get to this point in time; he just wanted to open the blasted thing and find out who Dania was genetically.

Unfortunately, it was only for Thrawn's eyes; so until he could find his way through this pointless party, he would remain as frustrated and nervous. Thrawn had asked not to be interrupted unless it was something vitally important; Voss was confident this was one such occasion. Where was the alien? Voss stopped again, avoiding a group of Kuat nobles, casting around to locate the elusive admiral.

Starting forwards, he carried on through the people, careful not to nudge into anyone, lest he cause offence, yet still moving with an urgency. This mystery of Dania really did need to be solved…

"Voss, I assume that is a datapad of some importance?" Red eyes flashed upwards as Parck interrupted a conversation with a polite cough, delicately pressing the datapad towards the Grand Admiral so as to conceal its contents from those around him. "Could it have not waited?"

"I'm sure you can assess that when you read it, Admiral." He said, careful to keep his tone polite. It did not do to speak out of turn to ones' superiors in company, especially when Thrawn's position was already so precarious. Parck wondered how many people had their eyes on his position in Court, his rank as one of the Emperors' Twelve…

Curiously, Thrawn did not respond for a few minutes, as if re-reading the information a few times, a reaction Parck tentatively labelled as surprise; whatever the alien had been expecting, clearly, the datapad revealed a different truth. Voss wasn't sure if that was a bad thing or not; that Thrawn could be wrong…

"Have you read this, captain?" The tone was not accusing; although the words certainly implied it. Voss knew it was mainly for those surrounding them; it did not do to trust ones subordinates as closely as Thrawn did when one was a Grand Admiral.

"It was handed to me encrypted, as you received it, Admiral." Thrawn was silent for a few moments more; the people he had held in conversation drifting away in odd directions. Only then did he address Thrawn. "Bad news, sir?"

"…Not entirely." His eyes closed, flickering open almost at once. Voss thought it a strange gesture, one of which he had not seen before. But then again, he did tend to forget Thrawn was an alien… "The plan will still carry on as intended, Voss. We can afford nothing to get in the way, or to distract us." His tone held a slightly unhappy tone; Thrawn had never held any kind of fondness for Imperial Centre, so why did it appear now? Was there something on that datapad, something about Dania, that gave him some strange desire to suddenly stay?

"You still intend to return to the Unknown Regions?" Voss asked, seeking reassurance from Thrawn. If all of this had been in vain…Thrawn had plotted this scheme; was it all for naught? He couldn't be giving it all up for a courtesan, how disgustingly melodramatic…

"Nothing will prevent that now, Parck. Not Zaarin, not Tigellinus….and certainly not Dania."

XXX

Dania walked alone to her rooms, an escort no longer needed to take her out of Imperial Palace, no watcher needed, or wanted, to protect her and her assets. No one but the most trusted of Palpatine's circles were allowed along here at night. And besides, the auction would soon be over, and she would know who would own her virtue; but that no longer matter.

She was in love, and, in some small way, those feelings were returned! Dania barely noticed the rest of the evening pass, forgetting the meaningless small talk made with Rufaan in favour of mooning around the edges of the party, lost in her small aura of happiness, totally unaware of the events moving around her.

Nearing her room, she paused, noticing a familiar figure waiting beside the door to her apartments, the darkness bathing her in shadows. Why was Roganda here, at this hour? Did she really have such a bitter hatred of Dania?

"You're back rather late, aren't you?" A cruel-toned voice addressed her, poisonously disregarding her title, determined to undermine her. Dania did not react aggressively; merely respond in the correct manner.

"Not at all. The Emperor requested I attend to him, and I obeyed." The implications of her comment made her shudder; and made her wonder, not for the first time, why she was not called upon to act in such a manner. As a member of the elite courtesans, and now a lady….it was highly irregular, to say the least.

"Don't lie. We both know Palpatine has never made such demands of you." Her words were barbed, jealousy twisting her. What went unspoken was almost as apparent as what was; _I was made to warm his bed, and yet you, Force-blind weakling you are, are excused…_

"I have no idea what your intentions are, Roganda, but I suggested you hurry up and make them known, before I have you removed." Dania's voice was sharp and commanding as she dared make it; since she had been awake, Roganda had been her apparent enemy…and here they were, the closest thing to a battle as ever would be between them.

"Oh my, threatening me? When I only came to give you a piece of friendly advice?" Her voice took a darkly humourous tone that Dania did not like one bit; one did not offer useful advice to those they bullied, harassed and embarrassed. What game was Roganda playing?

"Nothing about you is friendly; you have no understanding of the concept." Her eyes narrowed as she spoke the words aloud; she was not a frightened child anymore, and she would not allow Roganda to bully her. She too was a lady; and the future head courtesan. If Roganda was going to begin the proceedings, then so be it.

"Oh, and I suppose your Grand Admiral does?" she laughed unpleasantly, her face returning to an ugly expression when she was doing, words laced with deadly nastiness. "I can see the dance you're partnered in, I can see quite clearly how you feel for him."

"You have no idea, you spiteful hussy. My life is spent in service to the Emperor, for you to suggest that I-"Dania responded automatically, Thrawn's words resounding in her mind, _No one must know…._So how was it that Roganda did? Was she really that obvious? Or had Thrawn been the snitch?

No, that couldn't be it, there would never have been enough time…She stopped herself. Surely, she had to trust him, rather than jump at shadows? She was supposed to love him, wasn't she? So why was she so keen to believe a known liar?

"Stop pretending, Dania, your pathetic lies do not work on one who has used them herself!" Roganda spat, stopping herself suddenly. A moment of silence preceded her next outburst. "Falling in love will only hasten your ruin in Imperial Court, don't be naïve enough to think you are unique!"

"That's what happened to you…isn't it?" Dania gasped; It all made sense; So much had been confirmed with just one slip of the tongue whilst angry. Roganda was the embittered, twisted future version of Dania, should fate decide to make her that way. She had once loved and yearned…and now she had nothing but a delicate web of lies.

A web that would fall apart very quickly now, unless Dania acted very quickly.

"You gave away your heart, and was given a child in return." Dania guessed, watching the truth being confirmed upon the whore's face. It was painful to watch, but Dania pressed onwards, pushing aside her conflicting feelings in order to pursue her duty.

"Irek is not the Emperor's child, is he?" She asked, looking deeply into Roganda's eyes, probing for any deceit. Roganda held her gaze briefly, and looked away. Dania sighed deeply. She had no choice, she told herself; but why do I feel so pleased at damning her aloud?

"Then I have no choice but to inform Court…I will give you 48 hours to leave Imperial Centre. And then it is out of my hands…" She tore her eyes away from Roganda, who then fled, her footsteps the last thing Dania heard before she burst into tears.


	13. Obligation

Disclaimer: I do not own SW.

I am SO sorry for the long wait…DRL has taken over, my new boyfriend takes up all my time, as does my workload and my commitment to societies…. What the heck here is the next part..

Chapter 13: Obligations

"Events truly have happened at a fast pace." Luke spoke softly to the redhead beside him, as they gazed out of the shuttles' window, watching the _Chimaera_ as it made it's finally preparations to return to Nirauan. They all seemed suspended in space, like so many tiny, insignificant players caught in a much larger game that did not care for them. "Whoever would have thought…peace between the Empire and the Rebellion?"

It was strange, to be sure; how had all of this enfolded before the New Republic and Talon Karrde, without any of them being any the wiser. There had been rumours, of course, but nothing solid, nothing worth placing any faith in, especially with the discovery of Disra's deception via the con artist, Flim: and yet here they were, staring their former enemy in the face.

There was no reply from the woman at his left, not that Skywalker expected one. Mara was dissatisfied, unfocussed; with a careful touch, he dipped into her mind briefly, hoping to find some indicator of why she was so unhappy at the present moment. Perhaps it was unkind of him not to respect her privacy; but she was certainly aware of his presence inside her mind.

Though, he chastised himself, he did owe her enough time to deal with the past; as she saw it, her Imperial and smuggler connections had to die, in order for her to move on. Their new familiarity with each other did also make things slightly more strained, as she adjusted to the new way of doing things, as lovers, friends and Jedi.

"I'm more surprised at the irony." She sighed. "I am, however, concerned at the new triumvirate at the head of the Empire."

This suspicion had led Mara Jade to watch Thrawn intently, ever since his re-emergence aboard the _Chimaera _a few days beforehand. Old habits died hard, she reasoned. Mara wasn't certain quite why she was concerned; perhaps it was the unease that clones seemed to inspire in people sensitive to the Force, or merely the fact Thrawn, the only person to have bought the Empire to even a shadow of its former glory, was alive again.

The situation had changed so much in a decade; Thrawn was possibly the only one who could protect them from whatever threats lay beyond the Unknown Regions and the Chiss homesystem, wherever that was. That thought alone made her uneasy; the Caamas document incident had truly revealed the cracks and weaknesses in the New Republic, those whom once had been allies were growing into uneasy competitors with each other; and now with the Empire neutralised as a threat…it made the line between friend and foe all the more complicated.

"I'm not sure that it is such a bad thing: as we've said before, this Thrawn clone is not the Thrawn that died at Bilbringi; he has the potential to be completely different. Who knows?" Luke suggested pragmatically, anticipating an argument. He reached slightly deeper, determined to resolve the distance between them.

Mara was also uncomfortable within the presence of Illyana: of course, aliens aged at differing rates to humans, but she seemed so…childlike, yet so mature. Pure contradiction: a disgusting paradox. Illyana was the product of two people who should never have met, two people who had no right to be together. She had not understood how Palpatine could have allowed two such beings together…

"And what of Illyana? She's dangerous, Luke; you know as well as I do." Luke did not reply to her accusation. "She's got Force Sensitivity…Stars only know how powerful! She is the heir to Palpatines' legacy; the Dark Side is in her veins, as well as the blood of one of the most invincible and cruel warlords in the galaxies' history. Can you imagine that she will just return to Nirauan and hide herself away? Especially with her father holding her reigns?"

Luke held her glare with serene blue eyes, glad that no one else was privy to this conversation. Mara had not been entirely truthful with Leia: she did know the purpose of Dania, she did understand the surreptitious relationship the beautiful young woman shared with the twisted Emperor: she knew it, and she was not inclined to share. Luke knew also, a side-effect of their battle bond on Nirauan against the Chiss warriors whom had captured them. He had not questioned her motives, and she hoped he would not confront her.

"You're speaking, of course, of her connection to Palpatine. But Illyana is not Palpatine: Dania did not succumb, either." He suggested. Dania had never succumbed, ever, to the Emperor…even as she lay, dying at his feet on Byss, she had not attempted to use even the most rudimentary of skills that subconsciously had lain buried.

"Dania was not as emotionally unstable as Illyana." She offered in defence of Dania: she had not known the woman personally, aside from a few early encounters, and Dania would never have remembered such times. Her reputation as a kind, considerate and generous member of Court had been utterly uncommon at Court; her existence only permitted at the insistence of Palpatine, defended later on after the departure of Thrawn by the threat of Vader.

"Are you sure of that?" Mara thought back, trying to imagine how it would have felt, for Dania, who had known no other love or affection, to have to give Thrawn up, to trade herself around to survive, to have to lose a child to Isards' Krytos virus, to slowly lose her mind because she loved the wrong soul, to watch him die before her eyes….To lose children again to protect them from Palpatine, and to die, cold and alone, in the deadness of space, mourned by so few.

"No….I'm not. Illyana may have a chance for stability with the clone…with Thrawn. Something at least close to normality." Her words were softly considered, and Luke nodded in agreement. Mara was growing in wisdom; it would be a privilege to work with her, to live with her as his wife.

"The Future is always in motion: it is best we watch Illyana's progress, and not interfere unless asked to. We've no right to force our assistance upon her, or anyone."

X X X

Thrawn sat at the desk opposite Voss, the lights down low. For the fifth time that hour, he picked up the datapad of results and reread them, raising the glass of Corellian brandy that stood proudly beside the bottle to his lips, hand not quite steady, and placed it back down again. Despite his brave words earlier, it seemed the datapad was indeed threatening the future of the Admiral.

"Sir?" Voss had been surprised by a number of things tonight, not least the bizarre behaviour of his superior. Yet Thrawn seemed amazingly clear-headed, hand quaking from something other than unpleasant effects of alcohol.

What had terrified the alien so much? Parck had never seen him this on edge, this anxious, and they had been through some fairly harsh scraps together. He had seen the Admiral stand up to numerous warlords and petty lords during their times on the Rim together, had seen Thrawn fighting for life after a particularly vicious assault involving a rare strain of a biological agent unseen in the Empire Proper; all this he had faced straight-backed and proud. So what was wrong?

"Voss, do you realise what this means?" For the fifth time, the datapad was cast down on the tabletop with a clatter. "Do you have any idea what I have done?" In an act rarely seen, Voss watched Thrawn put his face in his hands, the red hue of his eyes vanishing.

"No, sir…" Voss truly was ignorant. What could cause Thrawn this much agony, to drive him to drink copious amounts of liquor, to threaten his grand, far-reaching and triumphant return to the Unknown Regions?

Slowly, Thrawn straightened, inhaling deeply and slowly, eyes closed gently. Opening them slowly, he met Voss' gaze, his voice low.

"I have invested my feelings in her, Voss…" The words seemed taboo, he spoke them with such caution and concern. Parck's stomach sank like a stone. So…the Grand Admiral had fallen for the courtesan, despite his protestations. "I think I might be in love with her, Voss…as if she was not already unreachable…"

So that was it; he had uncovered a weakness in himself. The alien Grand Admiral, the invincible warlord whom had decimated Demetrius Zaarin and his TIE Forces, had grown to love a lowly whore. Only this was exquisitely cruel; to be in love, and yet unable to see it as a gift, only a lever to be exploited by his enemies.

His face seemed almost sad; emotion did not always show clearly through him, but this was quite clearly unhappiness. The alien never seemed to show emotions; and only then, they seemed restrained, practiced almost, worn like masks. It was quite something to see beneath the uniform lay a creature as weak and vulnerable as any other. Voss wondered if this was who Dania saw, the concealed, emotional Thrawn, and if she could ever love him, knowing some of the deeds he had committed as an agent of Palpatine.

"You have to tell her, Thrawn. She has to know the truth." Parck said aloud, uncertain of how he would react to such blatant, obvious advice. This only seemed to make him more maudlin, a sad sort of sigh escaping his lips.

"We can't, Voss. I can't." There was a pregnant pause as both of them considered the other. Neither broke the contact, searching for apparent weaknesses in the other. "The plan must continue as arranged, no matter how much it pains either of us."

"But – " Voss wanted to protest; if Thrawn and Dania had admitted their feelings, then it would kill her to lose him now….How could he so casually throw away such an opportunity, especially after the commitments he had made to her?

"Don't force me to make it an order, Voss: Dania can't know. It would kill her…."

"Thrawn, I would never go against what you advised me. But consider this; you must respect her, and her right to know what is on that datacard. You also owe her the protection your rank will offer; or have you forgotten that promise?"

"No, I have not forgotten; Dania will be protected by the one person in Court no one would insult…"

XXX

Tigellinus sat at a table in a shadier part of the restaurant, a little perturbed by the lack of the attention he was receiving. After discovering Roganda's defection, it would only be a matter of time before Court suffered the consequences. The remaining geisha would fall, taking Dania along with them. Unless he acted now.

He would never be here otherwise: it turned his stomach to have to crawl in here and beg for favours: Grand Admirals did not behave in such a manner. What made it worse was that only one being could assist him at such a time.

"It seems particularly ironic I find you here." A low, reptilian voice whispered through the semi-darkness, addressing him without a title, something quietly threatening about it. He held the gaze of the alien before him, the yellowish eyes seeming to radiate.

"Needs must, Xizor." Tigellinus responded, determined not to be intimated. Somewhere between promoted to his new status and arriving at this table, he had forgotten what it was like to feel fear, so used to being the supreme power anywhere. But in the den of the Falleen, he could feel the sweat trickle down his back as he fought to contain it.

Where was that bodyguard of his, the fatally deadly Guri? Tigellinus heard whispers that aided his position, but nothing on the scale to Xizor. Yet he doubted even Xizors' razor sharp mind had considered the possibilities of Roganda's departure.

"But this is not about your needs, Admiral. This is about your wants, your desires, as we have discussed before. You do not need possession of a courtesan, you already have so many." The smile he wore was far from meaningful, the hint of impatience subtle within it. Time was precious to the Dark Prince, there was so little of it for him to spare, especially with selfish, self-important Admirals. "I see no gain for me. How do you know that I do am not also bidding for Dania?"

Tigellinus reached inside his tunic, hoping to stars his plan would work; appealing to Xizors' ego would do him little good, as the alien never allowed such things to affect his judgement. This had led him to digging a little deeper, for something that could not fail to appeal to the vengeful crimelord.

"A slicer of mine found this. I thought it might interest you to discover the identity of the one who destroyed your little syndicate on Corellia." He pushed forwards a datacard. A long-fingered hand took it from the tabletop and scrolled upon it. "It seems our desires are not so different, Dark Prince."

There was a silence as a change came over the Falleen; his mood seemed to change. He had realised that Rufaan had been planning this knowingly, and he was not happy. He was surely also angered by the fact he had not found this knowledge. But there was something else, too, hidden beneath it all. Curiosity.

"It must make your blood boil to be here, asking me for assistance." Xizor spoke with a small smile, watching the expression slide off his human companion's face. Yes, the alien knew what buttons to press, alright. "Come now, your hatred for non-humans is well known, Rufaan…your endorsement of High Human Culture could not make it more obvious. What is it you want?"

So Xizor intended to make him beg: at least there was no one else around to hear him say the words. Poison seemed to seep into his mouth as he spat the words out, hatred boiling beneath his calm exterior as he contemplated the many ways he would make the 'Dark Prince' pay for this.

"I am merely asking for a loan: I have a plan to get the garbage out of Court, once and for all. Thrawn is an enemy to both of us, together, we can undermine him…Destroy him and all of his cabal, and cast them far outside of Imperial Centre." The ultimate goal of Palpatines' New Order: pure and simple, the filth that Coruscant had gathered flushed away, the beginning of a new era, and he would be the one to bring it together. He knew who Dania was, now, and so it was his responsibility. He owed it to the Empire.

"Why do I think this goes more than simple friendly rivalry? What has he done to offend you so, Rufaan?" The alien was taking an almost sadistic glee from this, eyes glowing brighter at the words."Is it the whore you both covet? Does it offend you that others, that aliens, find her to be perfectly beautiful? Is that what you find unacceptable? Or is that she choose Thrawn and his motley collection of war-damaged veterans and nobodies over you and all your prestige?"

Yes, Xizor would get his just desserts, just as soon as he had swept away the minor issues at Court: as soon as his power had consolidated enough to challenge the crimelord and his supports.

"I intend to take apart the House of Dolls: Imperial Intelligence has been attempting to ruin it with a series of scandals, and Dania has unwittingly struck the final blow. As we speak, Roganda Ismaren flees Imperial Centre in fear of her life. She was the only person who kept their little web of deceit together; without her, it will fall apart." The plan was an obvious one, and they both knew it would not cost Tigellinus anything to share it. Many people had attempted such insults to the organisation of the Dolls before now, and had failed: but with the succinctly placed lies, courtesy of Ysanne Isard, their grip was faltering at Court.

"And you intend to raise Dania above this? So that it does not drag her down with it?" Xizor rose a glass to his lips, and looked over the rim at the human. "Do you honestly think you can save her?" He did not need to save her; some kind of freakish good luck assisted her whenever she needed it. He counted on it coming to help her again, should things turn sour too quickly. He paid no heed to Xizors' words as he continued their bargaining.

"You will be repaid in whatever you see fit: I will give you the credits back, and whatever else you want. But we must act now!" He insisted carefully, determined to bring this to an end as soon as was possible. The alien was testing his patience.

"I have billions of credits, Rufaan, you have no idea…" That smile widened, but not stupidly: Xizor always managed to maintain some kind of subtle suaveness about himself, despite his exotic appearance. "I want you to be personally indebted to me. I want you, one of Palpatine's Grand Admirals, his Circle of Twelve, the ultimate elite of the galaxy, to owe my organisation a favour."

"When will you call upon it?" Tigellinus bit his tongue in fury; to have to play lapdog to this….creature! But he needed the loan…there was nothing else for it. "What I mean is, how will I know it is within my power when you ask for it?" He stood up, preparing to leave this sickening display of weakness and kowtowing to an inferior creature.

"I will not ask for anything you will be unable to grant. You will be unwilling, probably, but that does not mean unable. And I always collect my debts." Tigellinus walked away at this point, determined not to give into his rage and show any more weakness before this creature.

XXX


	14. Loss Of Innocence

Disclaimer: I do not own SW.

Dear all:

This will be the last chapter uploaded potentially for 3 months: I'm having to take a hiatus in order to pay my way through university. I know as of late I haven't been updating as often as I should have, however I'm sure you can all appreciate how often Darth Real Life can bugger up all the possible plans you may have. Your dedication means a lot to me and I'm very sorry to have kept you all waiting this long.

I hope that when I get back I will have the oppurtunity to upload a great deal more.

Thank you for your patience.

MadamGrandAdmiral

Chapter 14: Loss of Innocence

Illyana lay awake, staring at the eternal darkness of the blind, unable to sleep. Something was bothering her; though she could not quite put her finger on it, there was something staring her in the face that she could only just sense, not grasp. She tossed over, sighing loudly.

It frustrated her; did other Chiss suffer in this way? Her father had always so quickly seemed to solve problems, turning them into advantages rather than detrimental issues, he had never struggled like this. Or had he? It was all so vexing: there was no way she could ask any other Chiss such personal questions about the innermost workings of their minds.

She barely remembered those days, too focused on her own small world rather than the inter-personal relationships that went on around her. Her parents had cared for each other, that was all that mattered to her as a child. How selfish she had been then: how unconcerned with the lives of those around her.

It was enough to make her ashamed: that she had been so much happier to play with her mathematic puzzles and learn Basic, yet not give a damn about her parents. In retrospect, she should have been more aware, more able to effect them both.

Her earlier fears of an abusive relationship between her parents had dissipated; a weight had been lifted from her shoulders at the revelation. It had hurt, to think she had merely been a by-product of an accidental union, not particularly wanted, just a consequence of some silly idiocy.

But she still had so many questions: Why had her mother abandoned her? Who, and where, was Mitth'or'nuroudo? And why did she get the feeling that Pellaeon knew a lot more about Dania that he was sharing?

She sighed again. The biggest problem was, of course, that Pellaeon was subordinate to her, yet also an advisor, almost a friend. She could no more order him to divulge dark secrets than she demand Chak Fel refuse to train to be an officer, or insist Voss Parck surrender complete control of the Empire of the Hand to her totally.

Illyana knew she was a child; was more aware than most of the frailty of her condition, the painful lack of experience and respect she was likely to have until she was old enough to be put through the official military training academies and work her way to the top, as her father had done, her tentative grip really only inherited. The Empire she was the head of was precariously placed, and she needed to proceed with caution.

If she could be sure it would be safer, she would hand over the position to Thrawn; but something held her back. It was her father, to be sure, genetically…but she was uncertain how much of his mind was the Grand Admiral. That was what preyed on her mind; that this was her father, her blood kin, yet she could not offer him what honour required; she could not let him assume his command unless she was absolutely positive it was safe. She may not have much experience, but she would not let it be undone by an unadjusted clone.

The happiness she had at having her father return to her had withered: her reasoning questioning the how's and whys of the situation late into the night: and she could find no excuse for him not to have returned to her, or the Empire, or even the Chiss Ascendancy.

She knew he had to face him: but the idea was not appealing. She did not want to have to face him at all, had gone to great lengths to avoid him until now: however, the funeral for her mother was approaching, and she would have no choice but to stand shoulder to shoulder with him.

Illyana turned over, and picked up the datacard again, intent on finishing what was turning out to be a fairly more interesting story than she had given it credit for: everything was becoming clearer between her parents, at least it was now.

XXX

"You're taking a risk, being here." Palpatine did not acknowledge Thrawn's entrance, intently gazing out at the city, arranged panoramically around the room, the spectacular scene as disturbing as it was awe-inspiring. There was a brief silence between the two.

"Dania is the risk to Court." Thrawn spoke softly, and without accusation.

"Have a care, Mitth'raw'nuroudo, I know what I am doing. You of all people know the extent of my abilities, she will never be cause for concern." Palpatine dismissed his concern as if it were a cobweb, brushing it aside with a casual wave of his hand. Red eyes seemed to flash in the setting sunlight; pastel clouds making the room seem drenched in the colour of blood. The atmosphere between the two seem to crackle with energy, a stagnant sort of regard for the other, each testing the other's limits.

"You expressed similar arguments regarding the Deathstar, and the biological research on Falleen. They did not turn out to be … advantageous to the Empire." Thrawn persisted with the argument, his voice free of any fear of recriminations. Palpatine was too used to dealing with the alien to expect anything else.

"Dania is a single woman." He sneered: on her own, Dania was nothing. Anyone on their own in Court was a suicide waiting to be given a little push over the edge: there was no threat from her. The men around her only manipulated her for her femininity, not her secret links to him. He was certain she could pose him no threat.

"It took a single man to bring down the New Republic. She's a genetic experiment… derived from your DNA." It seemed to be both a question and a statement, the uncertainty making it all the more dubious from the Grand Admiral. It amused Palpatine: obviously, the Chiss was having trouble believing the information that was certainly double and triple checked.

"Your sources are excellent, as always."

"If I am aware of such things, then you can be certain others are as well." The retort came quickly and without emotion: Palpatine only permitted so much leeway, but this was teetering on the edge of insubordination: still Thrawn stood by his argument, determined to be heard out.

"I'd expect nothing less from my Court." He chuckled. The influence certain figures had was disturbing, but controlled: Xizor was soon to be brought to heal, as would the House of Dolls itself….

"Why did you create her?" Certain rumours had surfaced about the alien and his attachment to the courtesan: this conversation seemed to prove them correct, at least in some small way. Dania was needy enough to accept and reciprocate these feelings…Changes would need to be made to her to prevent it going any further, Palpatine noted: she could not be so easily swayed if she hoped to survive.

"Certain things must remain secret, even from you." He replied with a tone of finality.

"And Dania herself?" Thrawn pressed still further: he'd been banished for less. Palpatine idly considered what others in Court would make of their more intimate conversations.

"She is one of the most essential parts of the Empire…her existence will guarantee the survival of the New Order." He spoke the words with the tones of one addressing a crowd of the necessity of something unsavoury, an attitude that made Thrawn recoil.

"Is she intended to provide you with a force-sensitive heir? Or an organ donator to keep you alive?" Thrawn asked boldly: Palpatines' reaction was instantaneous and enough to make a lesser man fall apart. The alien, however, did not shy away from men of power, nor their attempts to prove their mastery over him.

"She is many things, Grand Admiral…but she is not yours. Do you understand?"

"My Emperor." He inclined his head, with more questions on the tip of his tongue, but certain of one thing: this trifle he was conducting with Dania had the potential to both make or break the plan he had been setting for a decade. It made him uneasy that anyone, least of all a human female, should have that power over him.

"Now, in regards to the timetable for your Unknown Regions venture: you will need to move it forward significantly…

XXX

Dania was pacing very slowly before the overly large windows of an empty corridor in the Imperial Palace, worry gnawing away at her. She had not seen Thrawn since her somewhat improvised and bumbling confession: though they had spoken many times over private commlink, the necessity to keep their illicit relationship a secret was paramount.

But it was also possible to step out together, so long as they were careful. The very nature of Thrawn's title meant he was always scheduled to be elsewhere on the planet, carrying out whatever tasks a Grand Admiral was required to do. It almost made her giggle: what was the job description for a Grand Admiral?

So here she was, underdressed for Court, hoping not to draw unwanted attention, a hood drawn over her too-long hair, casting shadows over her features. Wearing a specified brooch as he had requested, Dania waited for Thrawn, their impromptu meeting hastily arranged within a gap in his timetable. She hated all the mystery and uncertainity, but if this was the only way they could be together…

"My lady, what a pleasant surprise…" The hair on the back of her neck stood on end as she turned around to face Tigellinus, tipping his head in the customary bow. Dania responded as was necessary, and straightened, heart pounding in fear. How had she not heard his approach, had she been so lost in thought? "Everyone is looking for you, I'm just glad it was I who found you, to tell you the news."

"And what news would that be, Grand Admiral?" She spoke, trying to hide her flustered appearance, her surprise at seeing him present here, now, when she was supposed to be having a romantic engagement with Thrawn. Here was one the only men in court who made her skin crawl with a mere look, intruding on one of the very few opportunities she'd had with her love.

"Roganda Ismaren has fled Court: her chambers are abandoned, her credit account emptied. You've been promoted." He smiled handsomely at her: though she was not fooled for an instant. Everything he said was baited, a subtle trap for her to slip into and expose herself to Court gossip.

Meanwhile, the world span around Dania: had her pitiful threat driven the elder woman away?

"You are two ceremonies away from unimaginable influence…" His smile turned ugly. "Your deflowering, and your official acceptance of the role of head Courtesan." He reached out a hand to touch her cheek, stroking a wisp of hair from her visage. "Don't look so afraid, Dania: with the influence you will carry, many will initially put their names forwards to purchase your purity: few will remain when the stakes get high."

"That does little to comfort me, Grand Admiral…" His finger violate her lips, touching them gently, smearing the make up she wore upon them: she remained transfixed in his gaze, even as she felt the tip of his thumb inside her mouth.

"Indeed it shouldn't…but have no fear, Lady Dania…" He leaned in close to her ear, lips centimetres from her lobe, so only she could hear him. "I will allow no one to win you from me: from that night onwards, you will never forget to call me Rufaan…" A shiver passed down her spine: but not one of expectant pleasure: one of sheer terror.

"If it is your desire to enter the bidding, I wish you good luck, Grand Admiral; I have heard they can get quite bloodthirsty…"

"There are many things I desire…and I only credits away from a number of them." He leant forward, as if to kiss her. "No…That wouldn't be right. However, when we meet again…" Tigellinus walked away, disappearing in a manner similar to that in which he'd arrived, leaving Dania alone again for a few precious seconds.

"Forgive my lateness…" She turned as she saw Thrawn approached, curtseying slightly for the benefit of anyone watching. "..I was held behind on something I had to complete." Dania nodded, and moved to touch him hand, a small token of caring, and one that would go unnoticed by most: except for him sharply withdrawing it from her grasp. She needed to tell him what had just occurred, of the veiled threat, of what Tigellinus planned to do to her….And he had pulled away from her, like some poisoned apple had been offered in place of a gesture of love.

"What's wrong?" She asked, concerned: why such a massive change in attitude to her? Why did such a small thing bother him, after the kiss they had shared? Had he overheard the exchange that had just occurred: did he feel threatened by Tigellinus?

"I'm sorry, I'm afraid I can't see you right now…tonight?" He stepped backwards. "There are things I need to do…" He did not get very far: Dania lunged forwards, grasping his hands and pulling herself upon him, desiring his closeness. All decorum dropped, he rested his hands on her shoulders, waiting for her sobs to abate, hands stroking her hair gently. "Tell me, Dania, what makes you like this?"

"Haven't you heard about Roganda?" she blinked up at him, eyes red, make up still in place. He offered her a handkerchief and they separated as she dried her eyes, her sense of decorum returning.

"I've been with the Emperor all morning." Thrawn explained.

"Roganda has fled: leaving me as her successor. There is one final thing that must occur before I can take her place, though." Dania said gently, her voice husky from all the crying. Neither of them had to say the words: they both knew how a geisha earned her freedom: paying off her debts to the Empire by selling her virginity to the highest bidder.

"Dania, I haven't the money to go up against Tigellinus: I can try, but his family has holdings far surpassing my influence, I hope you understand…" Thrawn began, just as Dania rested a finger on his lip, stepping up once again into his body.

"Yes…I understand. I wouldn't insult you by asking you to enter such a disgusting act" Her free hand rose to touch his chest, her eyes dropping to his chest, level with his rank badge. "You could have me before the winner does…" Her voice had dropped to a mere whisper, low enough to be unheard on any spies in the area.

"No: that is also against my morals as an officer and a gentleman: I won't ever just 'take' you, Dania…you're not a possession for me to treat as such." He drew her into a warm embrace, his heartbeat against her cheek, hands in the small of her back. She wished it would never end, that they could sand there like that, that no one else would ever have to hold her, intimately or otherwise.

"Very well…I'll see you tonight, then." He took her hand, and kissed it chastely, before walking off slowly, leaving Dania alone with her disturbed thoughts. Why had Thrawn been unsettled before he had arrived? What had the Emperor told him? She touched her temples: all the intrigue was making her head and her heart throb.


	15. Beginning of the End

Disclaimer: I don't own SW.

Hey rabid readers, again I must apologise for the lack of haste in writing: Darth Real Life has taken over. My boyfriend has now become my fiancée, and my university and working life really have grown out of control, and Inertia has been pushed to the back burner. What was going to be a comprehensive three-part series will be a little shorter now: I no longer have the time to deliver a long epic of quality. I will, however, complete the tale of Dania, Thrawn, Illyana and the mysterious Thorn.

Enjoy!

Chapter 15 : Beginning of the End

"Supreme Commander…there are things we need to discuss."

This was it. Pellaeon, after much soul searching, had decided to go ahead and speak to Illyana. The relationship he had had with Dania had been something he had never divulged to anyone: but for the sake of Illyana, and for his conscience, he had made the decision to take the child to one side and explain everything he knew about Dania, Thrawn, and his relationship with them both.

Illyana turned on her heel before him, those deep red eyes wide and gleaming in the dark light of the Command Centre, before nodding and indicating for him to enter the room before her. He did so, wondering if he was breaking etiquette for not allowing the lady to enter first.

"What is it you wish to speak about, Pellaeon?" She asked, speaking clearly and concisely, uncertain as to what Pellaeon was referring to: her mind was not as clear as it ought to have been, focused inwardly on the unsettling report in her hands, as opposed to the running of an Empire.

"Gilad, please, Illyana: it is a personal matter. Regarding your mother and father…" He sighed, subconsciously waiting for her permission to relax. There was nowhere on the whole of the _Chimaera_ that would have made him feel even remotely comfortable in her presence with the present discussion. But it had to be said: he would not skirt the issue any longer. "I was not entirely truthful when I told you I did not know anything of their relationship."

"Dania was…at best, uncomfortable with the constant space travel. And at worst, she was staring blankly at a wall, ranting and raving, unable to contain herself anymore. Coupled with the fact that both she and the Grand Admiral were both under immense strain as the rulers of a stagnating Empire…Their relationship was not in the best shape." Pellaeon sighed and continued. "You were only a baby at the time, but I remember finding her, hours after an argument…"

XXX

"…Its my child, and its not only Chiss, she is also half-human." Dania's face was going red with anger as she shouted back at Thrawn. He, in contrast, remained calm. "And I'm not having her sent back to some godforsaken planet in the middle of nowhere!"

It was their quarters, though it was far from the tidy rooms normally inhabited by the two of them: there was the upheaval that a new child inevitably brings with it. All of it added to the confusion of the scene, as Pellaeon described it.

"I'm not arguing with you, Dania. Not about what is best for Illyana, and most certainly not when the child can hear us." He turned around to walk out, only for Dania to bring a clenched hand down, hard, upon his back.

"Don't you dare walk away from me!" She shrieked, rising her arm again. Thrawn grabbed her wrist, tightly, restraining her from lashing out again at him. His face, usually so impassive, was carved from rage.

"Now listen to me, Dania: I have little patience for your tantrums at the moment: attack me again and you will suffer the consequences!" His voice was little more than a whisper, but it was underpinned with malice. The mood in the room changed, and Dania sank to the floor, eyes downcast. Her wrist was released and Thrawn walked out the room.

Dania remained on her knees for a few moments before looking up, as if coming to some conclusion all of a sudden. Struggling to her feet, she went into the room where Illyana slept, before gathering the small child up in her arms. She made a small noise, and then slept on, surrounded by blankets.

She didn't quite know where she was heading, in her delirious fantasy, she just walked through the ship in a daze. She didn't even notice they were in the middle of a battle, which was probably one of the reasons she was not stopped.

XXX

"…We conducted a check of the ship, and I was soon summoned to the engineering section. She was sitting with her feet hanging over a balcony, a small bundle clenched tightly to her body." Pellaeon finished his tale, and waited, nervously for the response from the child before him.

"So…you're telling me that my parents were arguing a lot?" Her voice was normal, no shake in the timbre or uncertainty. Pellaeon inwardly let out a sigh and relaxed, realising this information was not as much as a shock to her as he had surmised.

"The truth of the matter is…from that moment I had something of an affinity with your mother. I have to confess that your mother and I had a relationship…for a number of years leading up to her death." There. He'd said it: he'd finally spoken aloud what he hadn't dared to ever speak. It felt as if a weight had been lifted off his shoulders, even if he did not yet know the reaction of the child before him.

"You've been concerned at my reaction to this?" Illyana seemed confused by how he had spoken: she really did have a lot to learn when it came to emotions and complications. He exhaled physically, the worry of the past decade, the fear of getting caught, and the reprisals of such a deed.

"You can understand why." He said airily, words released to show his instant relief.

"Pellaeon…my mother had to exist without my father, I do not blame you for anything…had you instigated an affair, it would have been a completely different matter." She said, speaking outside of her shock. She too exhaled, and handed him a datapad. "Now, I have something that might be of interest to you….The Chiss Ascendancy are attempting to make contact."

XXX

"Dania…I have been posted far away from here." No sooner had Thrawn released his hold upon her body, than he looked her straight in the eyes, gazing deeply into their blue depths, drinking it in for maybe one of the last times. She looked deeply back into his eyes, searching for something hidden in them, something he was hiding from her.

"You've been planning this….haven't you?"

After being dismissed from the Emperor's presence, they had much to speak about after their illicit meeting, the secret plan Thrawn seemed to have been planning for many years finally approaching its beginning. Even now, he was careful about entering her apartments, still playing the role of her protector and confidante: and uncertain whether to share with her what he had kept so close to him for so long. In the end, he had decided to tell her.

Dania was privy to secrets every day, it was part of the mask she held before her that made her seem so trustworthy. And yet this secret would hurt her more than any she had heard in a long time. The Grand Admiral who had protected her would be leaving Imperial Centre, and in so doing, leaving her.

She did not realise what a big part of her life the Grand Admiral was. Dania realised that she had essentially signed her own political suicide, along with Thrawn. When Parck and Thrawn would be reassigned, Dania would be at Imperial Centre, in the den of the lions, to face their fury for the alien and his allies.

Thrawn studied her as she agonisingly mused; since her new position had been granted, Dania had seemed to bloom in health, a glow he'd never seen before Palpatine's proclamation. Her face was no longer so thin, her eyes aglow without the heavy makeup weighing her eyelids down. No longer walking in small measured steps, her stride matched his, and she walked with purpose.

Proud, confident, and yet still retaining the purity of thought and the expressiveness that had drawn him to her originally. So very rare and precious in the Empire, Dania was still unique. She deserved to remain inside civilised company, not with him travelling the unsafe Unknown Regions, even if he would have to forsake her company.

With this consideration came a feeling he had not experienced for a long time, and it baffled him. He wondered why he felt disappointed; surely, after the suppression she had existed under for years, her ability to walk tall amongst the elite should make him some small degree of pride? however, instead of the hidden pride he had always felt at Dania's achievements, he felt numb.

"It seems your plans have finally come full circle, Grand Admiral. After all your sacrifices, I suppose you can finally return to wherever it is you came from." She spoke without accusation, stating a fact that was crystal clear, something she wished she had picked up on sooner…

Her use of his official title, despite their privacy, added to his oppressed feeling, though he didn't understand why. Perhaps it was the unintentional irony in her words; yes, he was getting what he always wanted, just not in the manner he had originally intended, or at the time he wanted. After over a decade of cultivating people's loyalties to him, after gaining their respect and, in some cases, friendship, he had to leave it all behind to return to the uncivilised world, sacrificing what had turned from a curse to a blessing.

Sacrificing Dania to the mercy of Court… No amount of manipulation or money he could offer anyone in Court would be substantial enough to protect her, not with the leading figures at present. Though she hadn't the intelligence he tended to appreciate in a woman, she had been honest, beatifically so, with her emotions. Despite all the abuse, all the nastiness, she had survived, unchanged, without succumbing to the bitterness that seemed to rot the Court from within, like a cancer.

And now he was no longer able to protect it; he could no longer protect her. He had failed.

"Not all my plans." He replied, dispassionately. She decided to probe further.

"What more can you have left? You are going out, in the name of the Emperor, to restore order. You, an alien in an Empire of humanity, ascended to their highest rank." She spoke with what was intended to be admiration, but resembled a more mocking tone. Immediately, she regretted speaking. "I'm sorry; I never meant it to sound like that." No words could undo what had been spoken without thought.

"It is of no consequence. I can never have what I want, not here and now." He spoke with a resigned tone; he never seemed to exhibit self pity or regret at his actions, and so this admittance was significant, even in its simplicity. Clearly, he was ending the conversation.

She sighed. This was likely to be the last night they spent as friends, and she couldn't even bring herself to meet his gaze. After all his assurances, his confidence in her was a pointless exercise. She never should have taken the position of head of the House of Dolls: she was no great ally, to anyone, least of all Thrawn. She would be nothing without him.

"Dania…you realise after tomorrow night, you will have to ally yourself with others? Stay between Ysanne Isard and Tigellinus; placate them both. They have influence and power, and if you can achieve a safe balancing act, you will survive Court. As enemies, do not pledge yourself to either, unless you have something to offer the other to counterbalance it."

"Thank you." Her response was as hollow as she felt; she trusted no one at court, save Thrawn, and she had to argue with him tomorrow, leave herself vulnerable to those who would destroy her… She cursed her selfish nature; he was telling her so she would be able to protect herself, he was trying to help her…he was being selfless, as he always seemed to be, and she was cringing over her own loneliness.

"Dania, what is wrong?" his simple request made her flare up; she raised her head, and met those eyes, bright red illuminating the dim corridor. Time had no longer had meaning. She was burning up under his gaze, suffering, and yet…she didn't want it to end. At the door to her apartment, they would part ways as friends. It would be their end. She would never see him again.

"Why do you ask?" She accused, appealing to those merciless eyes, scorching her with their observation, their private judgement. His approval had always been something she had wanted, but if they would never meet again…she would sacrifice his respect if it gave her a few moments more with him. This humiliation, desecrating his final memories of her character, did not scare her any more. Carefully stepping onto the corridor, they began their final walk, as friends and allies.

"Your feelings are important to me; I've told you before." Thrawn answered in a soft tone. She broke the gaze, and walked away from him, five steps separate, trying to think how to best word how she felt, how she could describe it to him without sounding like a child.

"Tell me, Thrawn, how do you always take everything so calmly?" Her voice was high, as if she trying to hold back tears. Her head was bent; hair tumbling over her shoulders. Merely two metres away and she felt as separate from him as if the galaxy was between them already. She turned back, feeling stronger. "And why is it I cannot be that strong?"

"It is not anything to do with strength, Dania. And you are mistaken if you think I am unshakeable." He spoke simply, emotion free of his voice. He moved towards her, and placed a hand upon her shoulder. At first she resisted his puppetry, and then allowed him to raise her gaze to his.

"But you don't seem to fear anything" Her voice whispered. He felt another twinge of emotion, and bit his tongue. Was her sensitivity catching? He hadn't had feelings bother him this severely since those first weeks alone in exile. She looked at his hand on her shoulder, the gentle coolness of his skin on hers pleasant, and sighed. "It doesn't matter; you have far more important things to worry about."

She smiled vaguely, hoping to end the conversation without any further confessions on her part. She recalled the warning she had been given about Thrawn, about admitting too much…Even if she did trust him, letting him on her most inner workings was not something she wanted. Dania did not like to think she was predictable.

"Dania…Is that what you think of me? That I don't care about you? Whatever have I done to earn such low consideration?" He bowed his head a little, the gaze no longer so unfairly tipped in his direction. One of his hands touched the hair bunched up on her shoulder, a single blue finger stroking inky black locks. Upon occasion, he allowed himself to touch her hair; he thought she wasn't aware of the stolen caresses, inconspicuously carried out when she least expected it…It was comforting, that he was unashamed to do it now.

"I've never seen your emotions. You never tell anyone your feelings; I assumed you didn't have them. That seemed easier to accept." She admitted, lips barely moving in the twilight of the corridor. She barely acknowledged anything, her surroundings having fallen completely away, only Thrawn and herself wrapped in a bubble of conversation.

"I may never express them…but did it not occur to you I do not know how?" His eyes seemed to widen a little; if it had been a human who had been looking at her, she would have considered it a motion of pleading, as if begging her to understand so he would not have to explain. But this was the Grand Admiral Thrawn; he would never beg for anything. He was stronger than that; he was unafraid of anything.

"What do you mean?" She had to ask, she could not understand what he was trying to convey. A sigh followed her statement, and briefly he closed his eyes, as if in preparation. She waited patiently.

"Whatever you may think, Dania, however much you argue against it, I am an alien; no matter how hard I strive to prove otherwise to this Empire; I will always be known for my less than acceptable background." She heard him sigh gently again, the noise barely distinguishable from a breath. "I have always been expected to act a certain way around others; the entirety of my species follows this trend of emotional isolation. As I came here, I found it preferable to remain true to this behaviour. As most of your species would rather I stay isolated from them, I find solitude easier to bear this way."

"But you're not alone, Thrawn, you've never been alone."

"I am alone, Dania." He waived her words away. "I bear the shame of pre-emptive murder, the most heinous of crimes in the eyes of my people; I have betrayed everything my people stand for. I have left Csilla in shame, unable to see my origins again, my family, I have sided with an inferior alien race against my people, using their own skills against them, and I have feelings for a member of an alien race. Can you still tell me I am not alone, Dania?"

"You have Captain Parck, and you have me. You have the respect of the Navy." She pleaded with him; it was painful, this side of him, this emotionally exposed, naïve side of him. Her illusions of the unbreakable Grand Admiral shattered, falling to the floor in a million tiny pieces. No longer stroking her hair, his hand touched her shoulder, skin cooler than her own. He still looked troubled; she looked at him, and removed his hand, taking it to her cheek and rested it against the soft cyan palm. She felt exhilarated, and totally breathless. She'd admitted what she'd always denied, what she'd always felt and what she never wanted the alien to know. Fears now realised to be pointless; she was contented to stand there all night.

"Dania, how I wish I saw as you do…so trusting, and so unaware…" His hand left her face to carefully undo the clasp keeping the soft curls together, hand threading its way through to cup the back of her head. Before he pulled her, she leaned forward, pressing a tentative kiss to his lips, inexperience obvious. Welcoming her, he bought his arms around her slim form, soft fingers pressing into his shoulders. She felt so small and delicate now, like this. It deepened, and she felt his tongue on hers, hands holding her lithe form tightly to his tight body.

She had never noticed any strength in him before today, and she found the prospect excited her. Now she had finally admitted to herself, and to Thrawn himself, the floodgates had opened her to so much more than she had ever expected. She moaned hungrily into his mouth, feeling his body twitch, and began to fondle with the fastenings on his jacket…

Then they'd broken apart, and she found herself alone again; a galaxy between them once more. Dania reached to touch him again, but he knocked her hands aside with a swift movement.

"I wish I could see things like you do; but it'll get us both killed…I'm so sorry." They fell apart, Dania's wits returned to her as Thrawn backed away, but she was determined not to lose him. His not-so specific expression of his feelings was the closest thing she would ever hear to 'I love you', from anyone. And after so long, living in denial, she no longer cared.

"No, don't leave me. Please…"

XXX

It was the night of the ball, almost a year after Dania's initial debut: and again she stood waiting, dressed in her renewed finery, as head of the House of Dolls. Very little had changed during the last year, women had come and gone from their halls, most notably Roganda, and a number of her stooges. It was now up to her to be the first Courtesan to Palpatine, to appear at his side and to speak on behalf of the Geisha. She was waiting for his summons to accompany him, the herald that would bring about the ending of her life as a free woman and as a virgin.

She watched the young women milling around her, as if separated completely from them. She silently wondered who had won her virginity, who would be taking her home tonight: her mood was distinctly black, the impending futility of her situation weighing down upon her like a storm cloud. There was no way that evening could be happily ended.

She wore red: as befitting her status: whore, loose woman, working girl….the colour whispered of passion and untold secrets, but also of blood and stubbornness, the colour of a sacrifical animal. Dania wondered if this would always be her lot in life, to surrender her own happiness for everyone else around her. Thrawn had, just under a week ago, walked away from her and what she had offered freely. Dania would never forgive him, or herself, for that night.

Dania had decided what she needed to do: she would not allow another woman's unhappiness in the House of Dolls. She could never undo the damage done to her and others, like Roganda: but she could prevent further misery. And she would.

She had nothing left to lose.

XXX


End file.
